


Yu-Gi-Oh! Oneshots and Imagines

by rmorningstar21



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Reader Insert, Yu-Gi-Oh ReaderInsert, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 46,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmorningstar21/pseuds/rmorningstar21
Summary: This is going to have various characters from our beloved Duel Monsters, as well as the occasional from GX paired with the reader.  I typically focus them on female reader.





	1. Popular (Yami Yugi x Reader)

You made one incredibly large mistake. It was not exactly the fact that you had invited everyone over for a graduation party, because you simply loved the group. The mistake was a great deal smaller than that, thankfully, and you were attempting to make yourself as small as possible on the couch while you waited for the girls to all show up. Joey was sitting to your right, and Duke sitting to the left on the couch with you, while neither of them knew how to take a simple  _ no _ for an answer. Duke happend to be the worst out of the two, but the more Duke did something, the closer you were stuck squished up next to Joey. 

Yami and Yugi were, to your dismay, having a duel in the next room of your home. Tristan was sitting on the chair the closest to the door, basically watching the door awaiting Joey's sister to show up. The television was turned to the console where the three of you were playing Super Smash Bros together, since everyone else was busy. 

“If I win first place, I should get a kiss,” Duke purred, leaning into you more. If it weren't for the fact that the mysogenistic boy happened to become good friends with the group, you would have lost his invite in the mail. He was not top on your list, especially when you could feel his body heat radiating off of him simply from being so close. On top of that, his Axe body spray was filling your senses to the point that you wished you could gag. 

As you attempted to scoot away from Duke's leaning, Joey shoved an arm around you, saying in his thick Brooklyn accent, “I think I'll be the one winning that kiss. Hehehe.”

“You're both dreaming,” you said rolling your eyes and attempting to push both of the boys at least a few inches away from you. “Not. Interested.” You enunciated for them. Your grossed out look turned into a smirk as an idea popped into your head. “I am willing to wager that if I win, you both stop touching me, though.”

Joey pouted. “You can't tell us you're not interested, Y/N,” he said in a whiny tone. “Why else would you still be single if ya weren't saving yourself for me?”

“No, she's definitely into me,” Duke said, practically growling at Joey. 

_ Why do they pick times like this to duel? _ You thought to yourself with a soft huff. “Just because I'm into someone, doesn't mean I'm interested in either of you,” you said with a disinterested look. “So, accept my deal?”

After a few huffs from both boys, they reluctantly agreed to the terms, and you begun your match. It was a 5 minute tournament where you were playing as Lucina, Joey was Luigi, and Duke was King Kong. The two boys tried their hardest to continually kill you, but they may have not known that you played the game regularly and were slowly beating the two. The game began getting heated when they realized you were putting up quite the fight, and it seemed as if they were pushing themselves to do better as well. 

Luigi attempted to use his super, and you ducked away to avoid the attack, watching as King Kong was thrown across the map. Silently, you smirked to yourself, using Lucina to strike at Joey's Luigi while he was celebrating another one of Duke's King Kong defeats. You tried your hardest to dodge every barrel, and every fire flower, but later into the match, Duke was beginning to get the upper hand. 

The clock was ticking out at 30 seconds, and you had just made a kill on Joey's Luigi, only to receive a barrel to Lucina's face. In your dismay, you attempted to recover and strike him as quickly as possible. There was no way you were going to let this womanizer beat you, and you were still 2 kills away from achieving victory. Joey had thankfully been lower than you in the first place, so you were doing well, if you could just defeat Duke. 

_ 10...9...8...7...6…I'm screwed, _ you thought to yourself, practically button mashing by this point to attempt to win. As the buzzer went off, you hung your head in defeat, along with Joey. Joey was more than disappointed to say the least, but you stole a glance at Duke that was practically jumping up and down. 

“See, I knew I'd win,” Duke said with a triumphant smile. When he had finally regained his composure, he grabbed your hand and pulled you off the couch with him. He started off kissing your hand, and then his smirk was evidently inches away from your face. “And about that kiss…”

Your face flushed pure white in that moment, and debated jumping off the other side of the couch. Your overconfidence had placed you into a position where you had to kiss him, especially since you do not go back on your word. As he leaned in closer to you, all you could think of was Yami in the other room.  _ What would he think, _ you mused in disappointment. It was true that you had not told him about your feelings towards him, but this still felt incredibly wrong. 

You closed your eyes, about to accept your fate, thinking,  _ I'm sorry, Yami _ . One silent tear fell down your cheek. In that moment, you felt soft smirking lips pressed up against your own, and it truly made you nauseas. All you could see when you had your eyes closed was Yami and how much you wished that it was him kissing you, not Duke. Quickly, you removed your lips from Duke's and ran off to your room to collect yourself without a word. 

Duke was sitting there in awe, still staring at the place that you were standing moments before. 

“Earth to Duke,” Joey said in a sarcastic dripping Brooklyn tone. “Maybe she really is into someone else.” Joey had a conflicted look upon his face as he spoke, though he had watched the whole kiss and could see in your eyes how much that you genuinely did not want to be a part of it. He even had seen the tear that fell down your face, since Duke's eyes were closed during the kiss. 

“Guys, she has it bad for Yami,” Tristan cut in, actually finally noticing the situation that was going on. “The girls were talking about it before, and she's just way too scared to confront her feelings, apparently.” 

Both boys had a genuinely disappointed expression on their faces, and Duke's reeked of guilt. What they had not noticed was standing in the hallway, though, was Yami himself, fully overhearing the conversation. Yugi and Yami had finished up their duel. Yami was already finished cleaning up his cards, so Yugi had told him that he would be out in a minute. 

“Where is she?” Yami asked in a stern tone. 

All three boys, somewhat intimidated by Yami's dominant tone, all pointed towards your room, which was right past the dining area. Yami walked off, deck still in hand, walking directly towards your room. Thoughts flooded his head as he did so, including the thought of going back over to Duke and punching him square in the face. Taking in a deep breath, he tried to calm himself down and began knocking on your bedroom door. 

“I told you I'm not interested,” he could hear you growl on the other side of the door. 

Yami frowned softly. “Y/N, its me,” he replied in a kind, soft tone. “Are you alright?”

“One second,” you called out lightly, quickly attempting to clean the tears off of your face with the closest blanket you could find in your room. Once you had dried your eyes, you held the blanket to your face for a moment, letting in a shuddering breath and exhaling before setting the blanket down, attempting to calm your racing, yet upset heart. Cautiously, you turned the knob of the door, letting it open inward with a light squeak, ushering Yami in before closing the door once more. “Hey.” You attempted to make it seem as if you had not been crying, like everything was perfectly copacetic, perfectly naive to the fact that he already knew everything. 

As Yami was standing in your room, he studied your face closely, noticing that you had just been crying. Without a word, he pulled you close into his arms, his embrace strong yet gentle. The warmth you felt around you brought a comfort to your heart, yet at the very same time threatened tears to fall from your eyes. For a moment you were taken aback by the gesture, but after a minute you brought your arms around him and held close to him. 

You two stood in comfortable, embracing silence for more than a few minutes. You were the one to finally break that silence by saying, “I have to admit something, Yami, and I want you to promise not to hate me for it.” Your heart was speeding a mile per minute as you spoke, which was apparent by how fast you were speaking. By this point, the two of you separated, and he placed a hand on each shoulder of yours, facing you directly in your eyes. 

“Breathe, Y/N,” he said softly, giving you a reassuring smile. “I could never hate you, you know.” 

You inhaled sharply, and attempted to calm yourself once more. “I-I uh, kind of sort of really love you, Yami,” you said tripping upon each word as you said it, your face tinting up with a wildfire of blush. 

His smile grew wider as he asked softly, “May I kiss you?” 

You nodded, and with that the two of you met lips. A gentle kiss turned passionate quickly, your arms wrapped around his neck and his wrapped around your waist. Both of you had blotches of blush on your faces as you battled tongues , relishing in one another's taste. Hearts beat rapidly in sync as you two kissed, and as you parted, he whispered, “I love you, too, Y/N.” 

With that, you could head a knock at the door, and knew the party was just about to begin since the girls must have arrived. Your eyes locked with Yami's, and he held his hand out for you to grab. Together, the two of you exited your bedroom, both smiling. As you got out to the living room, apparently Tristan had already let them inside. 

“Finally!” You could hear Téa say as the two of you fully entered the room, causing you both to laugh. 

Throughout the party, you and Yami were inseparable, partially because of the fact that you two wanted to spend every moment together. The other part was due to keeping Duke away from you, though he had suddenly became busy with bothering Téa. 


	2. Evil To Most (Yami Bakura x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic is loosely based upon the song Aware by The Front Porch Step.

You grabbed Dark Bakura’s wrist and pulled him into the line for the largest roller coaster outside of Domino City. A large smile was plastered across your face, and Dark Bakura’s face lit up in pure happiness as well. The two of you rode that roller coaster over and over, your hand always managing to make your way to his on the downhill trips as your adrenaline rose. The day was going perfectly, and you were more than aware that it was not actually Bakura in control. Dark Bakura was actually enjoying himself, though, and you had grown quite close to him after finding out who he actually was. This was not the first time that the two of you went out together, and you practically lived in each other’s presence. 

The sun was beginning to set, illuminating your face with rays of amber, and Dark Bakura could not keep his eyes off of you whenever you were looking away. You both were aware that the amusement park was going to be closing soon, and you were taking one last ride upon your favorite ride with Dark Bakura. As the ride was building anticipation, slowly taking the two of you up further and further to the first hill slowly, out of the corner of his eyes, he watched you. He took in your beautiful smile, and that child-like happiness that shone brightly in your orbs. 

His heartbeat quickened, but it was not from the fact that the ride had just dropped the two of you down the hill once more; it was because your right hand grasped his left tightly all the ride down. For a moment, his eyes closed, relishing in the soft touch that you possessed, and mentally cursing the hold that you had on him. For a man that was over five thousand years old, he felt like he was living his teenage life for the very first time. 

As the ride came to an end, he felt the warmth of your hand slip away and found himself getting up from his spot as well, following you out of the ride for the last time that day. “Thank you for another amazing day,” you purred with a sweet smile, wrapping your arms around him tightly in a goodbye hug. He embraced you quickly in return, holding you tightly and breathing in the warmth with his own, welcoming every moment of it. “Text me tomorrow, okay?”

He laughed softly at your upbeat nature, saying, “Don’t you want me to walk you home?” Though it was merely a question, and he tried to make it seem as armored as he possibly could, it had the backing of a desperate man dripping in a feeling of love that he had never felt prior. Dark Bakura was always so kind to you, and you could not say no to that half smirk smille he had. 

“Well, if you’re not too busy,” you joked with a hint of teasing in your voice. “And if you don’t yell at me again for smoking.”

He rolled his eyes, trying hard to hide his anger towards your cancer sticks. The man may have been evil, but he desired for you to live a nice, long life yourself. This, of course, you could never get through your stubborn head, and at least at the time, he had to accept it. “As long as you blow the smoke away from me,” he grumbled, and you nodded. 

The two of you began walking down the road, the amber glow now completely dissipated from the horizon. It was relatively dark, with only the illumination of the street lights and now the little light from your lighter. With a quick click, your cigarette was lit and hanging out of your mouth as the two of you walked. “I do really appreciate you, ya know, not hating me,” you murmured out through a drag of your cancer stick, exhaling upwards before taking a glance over to your walking partner. “And making sure I don’t die on the way home.” Your last statement was more true than you even understood. You lived in a dangerous area on the outskirts of Domino City, and the last thing he wanted was to hear that someone was trying to get revenge on him by killing you, or something worse.

“Don’t push it,” Bakura said sarcastically, giving you a half hearted smile. He attempted to keep his eyes fixated straight forward, but caught himself stealing glances of your face, and even taking a glance or two down at your hand, wondering how you would react to him grabbing it. With all those times that you grabbed his, just as you craved the nicotine, he craved your touch. “You know, most of you mortals find me to be evil.”

Almost choking on an inhale of your cigarette, you chuckled softly. “You know, I’m not like most of the other mortals,” you said, giving him a sweet smile. “And it helps that you’ve only tried killing me once.” Playfully, you touched his shoulder, pushing lightly, a smile still proudly across your face. “But, you’re honestly the only person that’s truly nice to me - even if you’re a spirit and not in possession of your own body. I trust you.”

“Most people that have done that have regretted it,” he warned thoughtfully.

You shook your head, finishing up your cigarette with one last long inhale. On the exhale, you made sure to blow it as far away from him as possible, and your eyes glanced over at him. “Even if you betrayed me, I probably wouldn’t regret putting my trust in you.” That was a sad thing to admit, but it was true. Tossing away the stub to your cigarette, you bit your lip lightly. “I may regret causing it, though.”

“You’re such a strange mortal,” he mused, a light smirk upon his face. 

You smiled. “And for that, you love me,” you joked out. 

The rest of the walk was relatively quiet, the only noise being the patter of both sets of feet. As you believed you said the wrong thing, in actuality he was thinking deeply about your little joke.  _ Would she ever love me? _ He thought to himself, his periphrial vision taking in the last look of your face that he would be able before the two of you would be reaching your apartment. 

“Well, no danger, again,” you said with a smile, now standing in front of him and behind him was the door to your aparment. “Thank you for making sure of that.” Part of your speech was definitely sarcastic and teasing, though deep down you were very genuine. You watched as he rolled his eyes, a light smile playing upon his lips. 

“Goodnight, Y/N,” he said softly, getting ready to walk back to his own place. As you watched him begin to walk away, you waved. Beginning to unlock and open your door, you saw in the corner of your eye that he stopped. He stood in his spot, silent for a moment, as if he was debating something. Opening your door, that was the point that he turned heel to face you. “Wait- by the way, I actually do.” Saying that, a second after you were standing there in shock, he began walking away quickly, leaving you frozen in your spot. 

As soon as everything registered, you did not even bother closing the door you had opened before you took off after him. You ran as fast as your feet would take you, and practically managed to tackle him to stop him from walking away. Almost falling, he caught you before you hit the ground. “You do?” you asked him quixotically, a somewhat hopeful look in your eyes. “I mean, just so we know we’re on the same page: you are saying you love me?”

Dark Bakura had a small tint of blush upon his face when you repeated the words out, and his face looked down in shame. “Forget it, I know it’s stupid, and if you don’t want to be around me, I guess that’s fine,” he said defiantly, about ready to walk away from you again. Your heartbeat raced, and though you were shocked at his half confession, you were not going to just let him walk away from you.

You grabbed his wrist and said, “What if I said I feel the same?”

He looked at you in question, barely able to meet your eyes, but managed to after a moment. “How could you love a spirit?” he questioned with an eyebrow raised. “I don’t even have a body of my own, and I’m five thousands of years old.”

“Like this,” you said pulling him in closer and pressing your lips confidently against his, earning total shock for a moment before he realized exactly what was going on. He then began to kiss you back, pouring passion and desire into the kiss, not even asking for entrance before trailing his tongue into your mouth. Strong arms wrapped around your waist, and you took your own arms, snaking them around his neck, the two of you as close as you possibly could be. The two of you battled tongues, him winning the dominance battle, and he explored your mouth with his tongue until the two of you both were gasping for air.

For a moment, the two of you gazed into one another’s eyes, not even sure if what was happening was real. Enchanted by each other, the rest of the world meant absolutely nothing in this moment. Everything in life was wonderful, and the two of you were both feeling this beautiful surge of adrenaline that could far top the one of the roller coaster ride. After a bit, you managed to break the silence. “I do love you, spirit or not, you are my desire,” you said softly. “You make me happy, not simply happy, but the happiest I’ve ever been.”

“I love you, too,” he purred softly, a genuine smile upon his face. 

You had finally managed to realize that your door to your apartment was still wide open, to your dismay, and you could not just keep it that way in this side of town. “Would you, uh, maybe like to stay a little longer?” you offered cautiously. “If you can’t, it’s okay, but…”

He cut you off by practically dragging you into your apartment by your hand, but not before double checking your apartment to make sure no unwanted visitors showed up while you were stopping him from leaving. The two of you curled up on the couch after placing a movie on, cuddling and kissing for as long as the two of you would be able to stay up. When you had fallen asleep upon his chest, he gently moved you to your bed, giving you a soft kiss on the forehead before taking his leave. 

***

As you woke, you realized that Dark Bakura was not there, to your dismay. A frown passed your face as you wondered,  _ maybe I already scared him away?  _ You moved the covers from your body and strode out of your bed to go make yourself a cup of coffee morosely, and with your coffee, you sat on your couch. Grabbing your phone, you realized you had one missed message on it from quite late at night. 

_ Dark Bakura:  _

_ I couldn’t stay because of my host body’s aggravating soul would screw things up, but I moved you to your bed. I want to see you in the morning, and will also work on a hostless body so I no longer have limitations. Text me when you wake up. Love, Your Spirit _

You read the text in his stunningly deep voice, and leaned back upon the couch with a smile upon your face. Taking a few sips of your coffee, you wrote out your text message to him, and could not help continually smiling like an idiot, your heart fluttering as you typed. 

_ You: _

_ Good morning, Love. I’m glad you left that message, because I was worried I scared you away. Thank you for last night, and I do look forward to you having no limitations. Let me know where you’d like to meet, or if you would just like to hang out at my apartment. It doesn’t matter as long as I’m with you. Wow, okay, I’m corny. Anyways, looking forward to seeing you soon. _

  
  
  
  



	3. Affair (Bandit King Bakura x Reader x Atem)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just say first, this fic is not incredibly nice on Atem. I LOVE Atem, but the premise for this request was a love affair with the Thief King. It was a request from Wattpad. Anyhow! Fluffy and a little angsty.

Your arms constricted upon his strong frame, feeling his hands grip tightly at your gentle waist. Though the two of you were so close, engrossed in one another, you had to keep your ear perked in case you would hear your dear fiance or one of his servants. While your lips connected, you felt yourself drawn even more into the man in front of you. He tasted of danger, yet compassion laced entirely against his lips, and you would pray to Ra nightly that one day you may have more than just a couple of hours with him. 

When the two of you finally needed air, your eyes locked with his tired blue ones, falling into them over and over again. Your affair had started off as a mere robbery over eight moons before, and yet, here you were. There was no doubt that you had fallen hopelessly in love with the Bandit King himself, and yet, staring into those eyes made you feel as if everything would be okay. 

"Y/N," he whispered, gently, moving his hand to your cheek to cradle it. The gentleness, even kindness that you saw in him was simply reserved for you and you alone. "Once I steal enough to support you, I want us to run away together." 

This brought a smile across your face, though the pit of your heart churned at the thought. You had been falling for the Bandit King in secret, and you knew disappearing would create turmoil in your home. The arranged marriage that you had with Pharaoh Atem was made to keep your kingdom safe, otherwise, you were not sure what would happen. 

The more you stared into those eyes, the more you thought about it. Pharaoh Atem was not a horrible person, nor was he bad on the eyes. He was relatively handsome, and kind in the sense that he deserved the best for him. You were not to fit that criteria, and you nodded, silent for a moment. Finally, you said, "Bakura, I dream of that moment each time I lay my head down." 

His face lit up with a contagious smile, a genuine one that he did not experience quite often. Placing a chaste kiss upon your lips, he whispered, "It's nearly dawn. I must go, my princess." 

Your cheeks lit up with blush at the way that he called you his, though your lips turned downward to a frown at his departure. "I long for the next sunset," you murmured softly. "I love you, Bakura." 

"I love you as well, Y/N," Bandit King Bakura whispered before kissing your cheek swiftly and making his departure. You quickly scurried off to the chambers you were given, lulling yourself off to sleep before the kingdom woke. As you lied on your side, you wondered how long this charade would go on, or if it would even end. Part of you wanted to believe in your lover, though your marriage was coming up soon. Preparations were already set forth, and you would be married to Pharaoh Atem in less than a moon. 

Rising you from your lack of slumber was three soft knocks at your door. You lazily shifted out of bed before calling out, "You may enter," presuming that it would have been one of your servants. Rising fully out of your bed, you ran a finger through your hair to try and straighten it out a bit. 

As the door opened and shut, you were face to face with the one man you did not wish to see as you woke. Plastering a feign smile upon your face, you greeted, "My Pharaoh, good morning." He walked over to you, placing his arm around your waist. You felt almost squeamish in his arms, and yet you allowed yourself to show the affection nonetheless. Your arms reached to his neck, pulling him into a simple peck. 

There was no adventure, nor danger from the man in your arms. Pharaoh Atem's purple eyes shined brightly at you, a smile formed upon his own lips. "Good morning, my princess," he said in his deep, lavish voice. It had seemed he woke far before you, though you would have to play off as if you had gotten a full night's sleep. "The servants have breakfast prepared, if you would care to join me." 

You nodded, keeping that fake smile up as long as you possibly could. "I will just be a moment," you whispered softly, lips connecting once again in another kiss that just made you feel simply wrong. The azure eyed man did not know that you had to make a choice, nor that you had chosen anyone despite him. 

Watching as he exited your chambers, you quickly went over to the water basin, cleaning yourself off before getting dressed in new robes. To your relief, everything was already lain out for you from one of the servants the night prior, and it did not take you long to finish getting ready. The whole time you were getting ready, your mind would not put Bakura down for a moment. You thought about his plan, wondering if and when the two of you could possibly flee. 

Eating breakfast with Pharaoh Atem was somewhat monotonous, though the food was delectably good. You hated playing both sides, and you just wanted your happily ever after, but you knew as a princess that nothing in life truly came that easily. Each moment that you spent with your husband to be, you counted down the moments until the sun would set, giving you the chance to see your lover once more. 

More than a few times, you had found yourself daydreaming, quickly returning back to reality with the excuse that you were not feeling well this day. Instead, you were relishing in the idea of Bakura's firm embrace, and the feel of his lips upon your own. Each kiss with Pharaoh Atem felt wrong, and yet, each time you had to grit and bare it, reminding yourself that maybe one day what Bakura had told you would be a reality. 

  
  
  
  



	4. Childhood Love (Seto Kaiba x Reader)

Standing with the normal group, you stared off in the distance, an odd feeling tightening your chest. A grimace had painted itself across your face, and you listened to the boys complaining about the man you watched walk away in confident, yet aggravated strides. His coat tails floated around, almost like a dance in the wind as he walked, and your y/e/c orbs could not trail away. 

"That Kaiba is such a jerk, he, Yug?" Joey exclaimed, his Brooklyn accent thick, and distain even thicker. 

"Tell me about it, Joey!" Tristan chimed in, disgust radiating in his words. 

It was not that Seto Kaiba's actions were not hurtful, and you could understand where your friends were coming from. No one knew him the way you did, though, except maybe his little brother. That tightness in your chest continued to weigh upon you, and when you had vaguely heard Tèa chime a negative response in, the feeling that was clouding your body had just about had it.

"You guys just don't know Seto in the same way," you spat out coldly, causing your friends attention. "He may not always be in the right, but he's also not a monster."

You begun at a quickened pace, practically sprinting, much to your group of friend's dismay, No one had jumped upon the idea of following you, though. This had been because of Yugi, you had assumed. Yugi did not see Seto in the same light as the others had, though he would not be one to run after the broad shouldered man either. It was you alone, and you had enough of a reason to desire to sprint after the brunette. 

When you had caught up with him, he had already turned the corner, your friends fully out of sight. You walked beside him, matching his strides, and if it were not for the huff you had initially allowed to slip passed your lips, he may have not noticed you at all. Icy blue eyes shifted over to you as the two of you walked, and initially he had said nothing. 

After you had been walking beside him for over a minute, he finally spoke up. "Don't give me the bull that you're checking on me, Y/N," he said coldly, averting his eyes back to the path he walked. 

"Don't give me the bull that all our sentiments died at that orphanage, Seto," you murmured back harshly.

This had caused him to glance back over at you, catching your y/e/c orbs. Your eyes had reflected a tinge of hurt, but deep inside of them there was genuine concern - genuine care behind them. When you were back at the orphanage, you had made a promise to him, and he had returned that same gesture. 

*Flashback* 

You could remember as if it were yesterday, you and Seto were sitting on the playground together. Mokuba was out with the two of you prior, but went in to bed early. Young Seto gave you a cute smile as he said, "I really like how much you look after my brother." 

You giggled, mirroring his smile and leaning against his shoulder. "I love hanging around both of you," you said softly. "You two are the only ones who are nice to me." 

He wrapped one of his slender arms around you, giving you a side hug as you leaned upon him. Light blush dusted his cheeks, and the smile never seemed to leave his lips. "You're the only one who's nice to us either," he replied with a melancholic chuckle. 

"What's gonna happen once you two get adopted?" You said, somewhat sadly, the smile falling from your lips into a gentle frown. "What if I never see Mokuba or you ever again?" 

"I doubt we'll get adopted," he replied plainly. 

You turned your face to him, looking into his crystal blue eyes before shaking your head. "Cute little Mokuba and his sweet, intelligent, absolutely adorable brother not get adopted?" You replied with a giggle. "You're gonna get adopted and have a great life. I overheard the adults talking about someone who was interested in you the other day." 

"What, really?" He said, somewhat hopefully, though you had to struggle to keep your smile. 

You nodded excitedly despite yourself. "Yes, Seto, and I hope you do," you replied. "I'm just...I'm gonna miss you, and your brother." 

"You'll get adopted, too," he said kindly. 

Your smile had fallen, but you nodded. "I know," you replied softly. "I just hate that I'll never see you again." 

"Don't talk like that," he said, shockingly stern for his age. He reached out and grabbed your hand, squeezing it reassuringly. "I promise no matter where we go, we'll always have each other." 

You blushed deeply, and as he realized what he was doing, blush rose in his cheeks as well. "Seto…I really hope you're right." You gave him a reassuring smile to pair with the blush that would not leave your cheeks, as he had forgotten to remove his hand from yours. The two of you had sat like that for a while as the sun was beginning to set. If the two of you had not gone in soon, the adults would surely yell at you. With a rush of courage, you gently pecked his lips with your own, barely giving him time to kiss back before the two of you separated. "I really like you, Seto, and I promise no matter what, I'll always be there for you and your brother." 

He was a blushing mess, and it made you smile even more. After a few moments, he finally said, "I really like you, too, Y/N, and thank you." 

*Flashback End*

"We were just kids, Y/N," he replied with a scoff, trying to play it off that he had been staring just a little too long. His mind had gone through and remembered your promise, and he wanted to keep his cool visage, which made you grimace. 

You rolled your eyes, saying, "We may have been kids, but at least I kept my end of the promise." After saying it, you chuckled at yourself, causing him to glance back at you with a sideways glance. "It's funny, you know. We used to be so close, and even how we are now, I'd still look out for you no matter what. Everyone you know sees you for the Kaiba Corp name, where I still see that little boy that got flustered from a little kiss." 

"I did not get flustered," he muttered out. 

You could not help but giggle, though you knew your talk would be coming to a close soon. As the two of you strode together, you saw what you assumed to be his home - a large white mansion with 'K C' upon the gated entrance. "You did, and I bet you still would," you hummed, teasing him. Though you knew you were getting a rise out of him, you loved the way his face scrunched at your words. The way his icy blue eyes darted back to you, as if he felt he was truly being challenged, made you have to hold in your smirk. 

The two of you stopped at the entrance of the mansion, and as you thought Seto was simply going to turn you away, he grabbed your wrist as you had begun walking. As he tugged you back, you practically spun back into his arms, and suddenly felt strong, yet passionate lips against your own. It took you a moment to kiss back, but as you did, you moved in pace with his. Likely because of the rise you got out of him, he had nipped your bottom lip relatively hard, causing you to gape your mouth slightly. This gave him access to shove his tongue into your mouth, and you barely put up a fight as he dominated your own tongue. When he had won, he explored the wet cavern of your mouth, taking in each and every detail. 

While the two of you kissed, you noted the gentle taste of coffee upon his lips, as well as something of his taste that was simply him. It was intoxicating, and you could not help but melt into the kiss, memorizing the flavor as if it were the last time you would ever taste it. This was like the forbidden fruit that you would only get one taste of before being locked away forever, and you simply relished in it. 

As the two of you had to come up for air, your eyes readjusted to see the slight smirk upon his lips, though a tinge of blush did also adorn his cheeks. It was truly a wonderful sight, but within moments of catching your breath, he had recaptured your lips in another feverish kiss. Though running after him, you had not expected anything of this sort, you were not one to complain. Over the years, you would have thought you would have gotten over the brunette with the crystal blue eyes, and yet you had fallen deeply in love with him. 

"You were clearly incorrect," he mused out after the two of you had separated once more. The way he spoke was breathy as he was catching his own breath through his sentence, and you could not help the smile that broke out upon your face. 

Staring up into his icy blue eyes, there was a little something there that you had recognized as you gazed. What it had looked like, to you, was the little boy on the playground - the one that truly knew how to care, and even fall for another living being. "I suppose you're right," you replied with a giggle. "Though I would not mind being wrong over and over, if it meant that would happen more often."

He chucked as the two of you fully separated, trying to put on his icy demeanor once more. "You're dreaming, Y/N," he replied with a scoff. 

"You know, Seto, you don't need to put on the visage with me," you said rolling your eyes at him. "If there was nothing there, you would have just let me walk away." 

"I was proving a point," he countered. 

You grabbed his hand, rather forcefully, causing his icy blue eyes to meet your y/e/c eyes once more. "Stare me in the face and tell me that it meant nothing, and I'll leave it be." 

As you stared silently, you could see him trying to formulate those harsh words - attempting to push you away like you were nothing, but you still had a grip upon his hand that he had not fought. The look in his eyes painted his conflicting thoughts clear as day, and he could not hide behind those crystal windows without being seen by you. 

He finally sighed, grumbling something under his breath that you could not quite hear, before suddenly you felt his lips planted upon yours once more. This time it was slower, even a little gentler than the last two, but this kiss painted a picture for you. The kiss the two of you shared had painted what would have been sooner if he had not been raised to be cold and distant from his businessman father. 

His arms slid around your waist, holding you protectively to him. You could feel his heart beating quickly, radiating through his body as the two of you kissed, and you wrapped your arms tenderly around his neck. When the two of you separated lips this time, he had rested his forehead against your own, still holding you firmly. 

"Things like this - this would make me look weak," he murmured out, something that he would not even say to his little brother. "People know I care about Mokuba, and they use it against me. What do you think they would do if anyone found out about this?" 

You sighed softly, squeezing him just the smallest bit tighter. "I'm a fighter, Seto," you whispered gently. "If anyone tries hurting you, or hurting Mokuba, you know I'd be there. Don't think of it as a weakness. It's a strength - another person that you know is on your side." 

He gave you a gentle peck on the lips, a genuine smile tugging at his own as he looked down on you with his icy, yet somehow warm gaze. "You'd probably use your stubbornness as a weapon against anyone," he joked. 

You felt a smile tugging harshly at your own lips. "You're likely right," you giggled out. "I love you, Seto." 

He hummed in response, his grip tightening upon you as if when he let go you would simply fade away. "I love you, too," he murmured back finally. 

"So, are you going to let me inside, or do I have to wait until the next time you call Joey a dog before we have more time together?" You mused out with a chuckle. The two of you had been doing all of this very out in the open for quite a while, and you had genuinely wondered whether or not he would end up saying he was too busy for you to hang around. 

"Hmm," he teased, pretending to think about it. "It depends." 

You quirked your brow at him. "Depends on what?" You urged, trying not to be overly enthusiastic about his continuation, though you were dying to hear what he could possibly be getting at. 

"It depends on if you'll say yes to being my girlfriend," he said with a light smirk upon his face. 

You rolled your eyes at him, before giving him a sly smile. "Hmmm," you mimicked, teasing him. After a few moments of leaving him waiting, you smiled fully. "Of course I will, Seto." 

The two of you had shared another tender kiss, not nearly as feverent as the first, and yet not as slow as the last. It was a wonderful happy medium, pouring passion and love into an action. Once the two of you had separated, he had finally opened the gates to his home, allowing you in for the first time in a long time - for his heart, and for his home. 


	5. Rumors (Ryou Bakura x Reader)

_ Memories never did seem to erase, or at least, the most bloodied ones did not. Whenever you closed your eyes, you could still see them. These memories tightened their grip upon your heart and lungs, sending you into fits of panic, filling your subconscious world.  _

_ You should be thankful, you had thought at one point. Thankful as you could have been, at least. That fateful night, you had been spared by a man with a crazed smile. It may have just been timing, or the knowledge that the killer would have been caught if he stayed long enough to enjoy the carving.  _

_ That night, you had not gotten out fully unscathed. Three days in a hospital, 10 stitches, and a scar that would be with you as a constant reminder had followed that night. Therapy had been discussed as an option, but nothing was court ordered. Nothing had been, simply from the fact that you knew how to put your own visage upon your face.  _

_ When you had returned to Domino High not even two weeks after the occurence, you were the person that no one wished to speak to. There had been rumors going around since word had gotten out, some of the most outlandish theories being that you had done it yourself. The scar, some would answer to the skeptical, was to make yourself seem like a victim. Self inflicted.  _

_ If anyone would simply reach out and talk to you, maybe they would understand otherwise.  _

It was another monotonous day, feeling the glares of judgemental eyes upon you wherever you seemed to turn. The teachers had even tried avoiding you, to your own dismay. You strode through the hallways in a quickened pace to the next class you were to attend. As you knew that the halls parted like a red sea wherever you walked, you found no reason to move your gaze from the ground. 

That was, until you had ended up tripping, falling directly upon another human being. You scurried to your feet, your cheeks heated with embarrassed blush, paired with a light flush of shame. Murmuring out a gentle, "Uh- sorry," you were about to walk away without a second glance at the other human. 

You could hear someone say, as there was a group gawking at the two of you, "She'll probably kill him too," causing you to grimace. 

Letting out an aggravated sigh, you continued to walk, only to feel a gentle hand grab your arm. Your y/e/c eyes glanced back upon the boy, surprised to see a gentle look on his face. His brown eyes were just so warm and inviting. "Hey, don't listen to those bullies," he said in a heavy british accent, giving you a soft smile. "Are you alright?" 

You were frozen in place, barely able to do more than nod. It took a moment to get the courage to speak once more, but as you did, you said, "Y-yes, thank you," a genuine upturn to your lips. 

"I'm Ryou, and what's your name?" He said, a genuine smile tugging at his own lips. You had to admit, the man was cute with his white hair contrasting with the deep brown eyes that he possessed. It was the most shocking, though, that the man had not simply scurried away from you as the rest did. 

Your voice was timid as you said, "Y/N, though you've probably heard the rumors." 

"You know, I don't really like to listen to gossip," he replied kindly. "Aren't you in my next class? Chemistry." 

You nodded quickly, a smile tugging a little more at your lips. 

"Would you care to walk together?" He asked. 

You gladly took his offer, and the two of you had gotten into class a few minutes late. Luckily for the two of you, the teachers were still terrified of you, so no questions were asked. When chemistry partners were assigned, the two of you ended up quickly pairing up before you were stuck alone, and the two of you had talked about your own interests. 

What he had realized throughout the conversation was the fact that you just needed someone to be there for you. You had been through a lot, and though you did not get into detail with fear that you would cry in front of the boy, he had gotten the gist. In fact, you were no killer, and he began feeling a little something different in his heart as he talked to you. 

He could feel his heart speed up when the two of you had accidentally brushed fingers once or twice, and his cheeks would fluster with onsetting blush. After class, the end of the day was upon you, and he had offered to walk you home just to get a little more time with you. Though he was shy, he did manage to reach for your hand timidly as the two of you walked. You took it nearly as timid, and you could feel your heart racing as the two of you walked together. 

"Hey, Ryou," you started in a timid voice, breaking a little silence that wavered upon the two of you, "Thank you, you know, for not thinking I was a crazy murderer." 

He could not help but chuckle lightly, a smile once again tugging his lips. "Y/N, you’re truly the prettiest and kindest girl I’ve ever met,” he replied, a little meek, with his smooth british accent. “Everyone who doesn’t give you the chance to show that don’t deserve the smile on your face.”

You could not help but brighten even more so at the man’s sweet words, your lips curling into even more of a smile. Cheeks heated even more with blush, and you glanced away, hoping he wouldn’t notice. “Thank you, Ryou,” you said in a soft tone, your gaze fixated to the ground to hide the embarrassment in your cheeks. 

With one hand, Ryou reached out and cupped your chin, the two of you standing in front of your apartment building. When he had done so, it had forced your gaze up to the soft brown eyes that stared back at your y/e/c orbs. What you had not expected, as your cheeks filled to the brim with wildfire blush, you felt his soft lips gently pressed against your own. He seemed a little shocked himself - shocked that he had the courage to press his lips against yours - and as he began separating in fear that he had done too much, you pressed yours against his. The kiss was gentle, caring even, and your lips moved in sync with one another. 

The two of you separated to return the necessary element of oxygen back into your lungs, your forehead resting against his own. Going to Domino HIgh with all the rumors going around was tough for you, especially with the bloodied images that seemed to haunt you. In this moment, staring into his deep brown eyes, you realized that you would be able to face each of these upcoming days. You were no longer alone at Domino High, and that was a promise you happily received, along with another long kiss before goodbyes were administered. 


	6. Songbird (Yami Yugi x Reader)

As you had never been one to sit still without doing the smallest thing, you found yourself in a predicament. You were waiting for the Pharaoh, or well, the spirit of him, to finish getting ready. He had specifically said he would be ready for you thirty minutes after school let out, and you were going on two minutes of doing absolutely nothing outside of the Game Shop. 

You had no desire to walk around looking at cards, seeming like an impatient wreck. There was something about the spirit of the millennium puzzle that always seemed to get you so flustered, and you preferred not seeming like you were checking in. As you were going on three minutes, you could not handle the wait any longer, staring at the sidewalk below you. 

Fishing into your pocket hastily, you retrieved your phone. While you did so, you strode to the bench nearby the Game Shop, in case Yami Yugi had come out and presumed that you may have been watching from the window. Clicking a few buttons, you turned on a song that you relished, and began listening to it. While you listen, your inability to stay idle was your downfall, as you began singing along. 

_ I always thought I might be bad _

_ Now I'm sure that it's true _

_ 'Cause I think you're so good _

_ And I'm nothing like you _

_ [Verse 2] _

_ Look at you go _

_ I just adore you _

_ I wish that I knew _

_ What makes you think I'm so special _

_ [Verse 3] _

_ If I could begin to do _

_ Something that does right by you _

_ I would do about anything _

_ I would even learn how to love _

_ [Verse 4] _

_ When I see the way you look _

_ Shaken by how long it took _

_ I could do about anything _

_ I could even learn how to love like… _

_ [Outro] _

_ You _

_ You _

_ You _

_ You _

_ (Steven Universe/Rebecca Sugar - Love Like You) _

While you sung, your eyes delicately shut, absorbing the music as it graced your lips. The song you sang out had reminded you a great deal of Yami, and over time, it had become one of your favorites. Though you did not believe, like in the song, that Yami thought you were so special, you did truly adore him. It may have been a little crush in the beginning, but over time, you managed to fall for the 5,000 year old spirit. 

You believed in destiny specifically because of him, though you always digress. There was no way that you could be destined for him, since it was merely his destiny keeping him in this timeline. Once his destiny was fulfilled, you would lose him forever, so you made sure to keep your feelings in music or locked away. 

Over time, you had pressed down your feelings so much for him that you could only assume you had turned them into a diamond. Though you mainly had seen him during battles, you were the one person that he took control of Yugi's host body to see, which had only caused more feelings to arise. 

When the song had ended, you had not opened your eyes again quite yet, as your mind was processing through your thoughts. Practically falling off of the bench as Yami had tapped upon your shoulder gently, you could have sworn you jumped a few embarrassing feet. "I didn't mean to startle you," you could hear his deep, smooth voice say, wavering slightly. 

You stood up quickly, giving him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, I just kind of got lost in my own mind," you replied sheepishly. As your gaze caught his deep lilac eyes, you were made aware of your heartbeat, which had quickened. 

"You have a wonderful voice, Y/N," he complimented with a smile, causing your face to fill with blush, cheeks heated as if they were on fire. "I didn't want to interrupt, so I waited."

Letting out a nervous chuckle, you replied with, "Thank you, Yami," while cursing yourself that your voice had broken into a stutter. 

Despite your stutter, Yami had merely smirked a bit, admiring the blush that covered your cheeks. The two of you had plans, of course, so you began heading out in the direction of the cafe, not even noticing that Yami had glanced occasionally to the side, taking in your soft e/c eyes and beautiful features. He had actually been floored that you sounded like an angel with your voice as you sang earlier, your song now stuck in his head. 

The two of you both ordered your drinks and sat down at the table closest to the window, talking and laughing like a couple would have, though each of you were holding yourselves back. Occasionally, one or the other would teeter the line between friendship and more, turning into a blushing mess. After a while, he had gotten curious of why you seemed to act differently around him than the rest, as he had seen your interactions with others through Yugi’s eyes quite often. Gathering the courage, he asked, “Y/N, why do you act differently around me?”

You cocked your head to the side in confusion, though the light tint of blush upon your face had killed any sort of visage that you had held. “I uh, well, um,” you fell over your words, unable to formulate what you actually wanted to say to him. 

“You’re not scared of me, are you?” he asked, his deep lilac eyes showing a concern you had rarely seen. 

Swallowing hard, you shake your head, reaching out to the hand he had discarded upon the table. Cautiously, you took his hand in your own, fighting the blush that bloomed upon your lips. “It’s silly, I know, but I have had feelings for you for a while, Yami,” you murmured out, embarrassed. 

Shock was apparent upon your face as you felt his hand lightly squeeze yours in return, a smile pulling at his soft looking lips. “It’s not silly, Y/N,” he said in a serious tone. “I have feelings for you as well.”

The two of you had finished your drinks awkwardly, wondering what exactly either of you were supposed to do. He was a 5,000 year old spirit, and you had absolutely no dating experience. When the two of you had exited the cafe, walking back to Yugi’s home, you expected that the world had drifted into unknown territory. Though he admitted his own feelings to you, you were not sure where exactly either of you would go from there. After his destiny was fulfilled, after all, you would be alone again. 

Thinking in the moment, though, as the two of you were saying your goodbyes, he leaned down to press his lips gently upon your own. After a moment, you had realized what was going on, wrapping your arms around his neck and kissing him back deeply. Maybe thinking of the future, and what was to happen after his destiny was fulfilled was not something to focus upon for now. 

When the two of you separated, he whispered, “Good night, my songbird,” before giving you another quick peck upon your lips. 

“Good night, my Pharaoh,” you purred back with a little chuckle, still blushing madly. So many questions floating around in your head, and you were not entirely sure what the answers to any of them were. Today, though, you were a jovial songbird.

  
  



	7. Kaiba's Mistake (Atem/Yami Yugi x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU where instead of Kaiba getting to Atem at the end of The Dark Side of the Dimensions, he ended up somehow pulling off sending Atem to the reader's world. 
> 
> This one may end up turning into a 2 parter, or a full story. I have not decided on that yet.

There was something more than odd about Atem's surroundings, and he checked his pockets to find his phone. After he had returned to his own dimension, the experiments that Seto Kaiba had been doing to attempt to get him to Domino City area had failed, time and again. 

While the last experiment may have failed, it did not entirely fail as the last ten or so. Instead, it had taken Atem from where he was prior, dumping him into what he would remember as a small town. He presumed that it was by Domino City, the location just being off a little bit, and as he fished through his pockets, he found a phone. 

Opening the phone, he had found that despite all of his time in Domino City, he had not retained any of the contacts that he had prior. What the phone did have on it was a social media app, though, Instagram. Upon further inspection of this app, he thought that maybe searching for an old friend would work. Searching for Yugi, Joey, and even Tristan came up with absolutely nothing. When he had searched for Tea Gardner, though, there was one account that stood out from the rest. 

This account had pictures of a girl that looked like Tea, modeling in different poses and different outfits. Since it had been so long, he presumed that she may have changed since the last time he had seen her, procuring a few tattoos and piercings in the process. A small smile spread across his face as he found the location of this person via their profile. 

"Hopefully Tea will know where the others are," he mused to himself, as he began wandering around the area to find who he thought was his old friend. Keeping the app open, he had shown the picture to a few bystanders to see if anyone knew where she would be. 

A few looked at him as if he were simply crazy, while one stranger that he ran across gave an almost knowing smile. "Her?" The man said, a little tinge of excitement. "What wonderful tastes. No one knows her actual name, but I can tell you that she frequently can be found at the local cafe." 

There was no doubt that he found the stranger to be odd, though excitement coursed through him as he knew he was close to finding his friends. "Thank you," he said solemnly with a smiling nod, before he sought out the cafe that the stranger had mentioned. It was thankfully not far from where he was, and his deep lilac eyes scoured the tables to find the one he was looking for. 

The first thing that the man had noticed on the girl he was looking for were the original tattoos adorning her arm, though her hair was nothing like the picture he had seen. Her hair was y/h/c y/h/l and shimmered gently in the sun. Through his staring, he barely noticed as y/e/c eyes landed upon him. 

You noticed the man staring, and though you were not entirely sure who he was, you could not help but feel a wave of blush rising in your cheeks. What he had looked like, which you presumed was cosplay, was Atem from Yu-Gi-Oh. As you examined the man's lean form, he was adorned in Domino City street clothing, with spiked tricolor hair. If those deep lilac eyes were contacts, they were wonderful contacts. 

Lips curling in a gentle smile, you gave the man a shy wave. Though you had gotten creeps from time to time, this man seemed different to you. There was some sort of familiarity you had felt, as if you had seen him before. 

"Hi there," you said kindly, trying to snap the man out of his perpetual stare. 

He recoiled quickly, a small tinge of blush grazing his face as he looked away. "Hello," he said in a deep, handsome voice to match his features. You could not help but be attracted to the man, though when you realized he glanced back at a screen before glancing back up at you, it made you shudder. 

_ Maybe he's a creep after all, _ you thought in melancholy to yourself.  _ How disappointing. _

"Tea?" He asked hopefully, causing you to give him a confused side eye. 

After you realized that he meant the cosplay, you couldn't help but giggle. "You must have found my profile," you said softly. "Please tell me you're not the stalker-y type."

He approached you closer, seeming a little out of place. "I would not believe so," he said awkwardly. "I'm just looking for my friends." 

You shrugged with a sigh. "I doubt I would know them," you said. "But if you'd like, we could sit and talk. Maybe I could help you find them." 

The smile returned to his face and he nodded. You were kind enough to pay for his drink, and the two of you sat at one of the cafe tables outside together. After a few moments of sipping coffee in awkward silence, you finally spoke up. "So, where are your friends from?" You asked carefully, glancing over to him with your y/e/c eyes. 

"Domino City," he replied with a smile, recollecting the friends he had made while Yugi and him had shared a body. He did not get into those type of details, seeing as you may have given him another sideways look, or even thought him to be crazy. 

"And you're not playing some sort of larp as Yami Yugi from Yu-Gi-Oh, are you?" You asked with a raised eyebrow. "I cannot even count on my hands how many times I've ran into that, after genuinely trying to help someone." 

He gave you the most serious face as he asked, "How do you know my name? Who are you?" 

You swore you felt your eye twitch as you figured it was another man trying to use the larping angle to hit on you, but upon further examination of his deep lilac eyes and straight face, you couldn't help but wonder. If this man in front of you was serious, this was genuinely a dream come true for you, but there would be no way that you could actually help him. As your lips turned into a frown, you debated how you would even approach this situation. 

"You are trying to tell me that you, in fact, are the great Pharaoh Atem?" You asked in clarification, your voice hushed, hoping no one would overhear you. The other goal, of course, was to hide your impending excitement. After all, you grew up on Yu-Gi-Oh, and you always had a soft spot for the Pharaoh. 

He nodded solemnly, and you could almost see the dominant presence of his Egyptian ways, despite the outfit that he wore. Biting your own lip gently, you found yourself growing nervous around the man. This was the first person in years that you had felt nervous around, the confidence that you received from your modeling causing you to be relatively disconnected. 

"I'm Y/N," you said softly, beginning to play with a strand of your y/h/c hair, twirling it around your finger to ease your nerves. "And I hate to break it to you, but your life is...uh...kind of a franchise here." His uncomfortable look made your lips curl into more of a frown, though you tried to hide it. "I mean, I don't get how you got here, and I get why you sought me out, but I'm not your friend Tea. Before they decided to reinvent your series through different versions, I grew up on watching it." 

"That's...strange," he said, awkwardness clearly in his voice as he spoke. 

You let out a sigh, saying, "I'm sorry, Atem," taking another sip of your coffee. "Not to, you know, be weird, but you were my childhood crush." You tried to break the awkwardness with that, chuckling as you said it. "Now I make money dressing up as your love interest of the show, among others and typical alternative modeling."

"Tea was not my love interest," Atem said hastily, causing you to blush in embarrassment. 

"Well," you said twirling your hair around your finger more, "Thanks for bursting my bubble there. No one else really seemed to catch your eye from what was shown, though." 

"No one ever did," he corrected with a smile, his deep lilac eyes glancing over to you. "I can admit that I haven't met anyone as pretty as you." 

Your cheeks filled with blush and you glanced away, not sure exactly what to say to him. For a moment, just maybe, you thought you were dreaming. As you glanced back at him, though, he did not disappear from your sight, no matter how much you tried to convince your supposed dream to get rid of him. The coffee you sipped tasted real, and the man was still in front of you, not merely a figment of your imagination. 

"I-uh-thank you," you finally said shyly. As you had finished your coffee, you wondered where to go from there. How would you possibly help a man that was trapped in a world without magic, without the advancement of science that Kaiba Corp possessed? "Atem?" 

"Hm?" He asked, pretending as if he was not just staring at your beautiful features. In fact, he had not met someone in his entire world- well, worlds- that he had found nearly as radiant as you. He simply did not want to scare you off, though he was simply enchanted by you. 

"If you're not from this world, you know, you can stay at my apartment while we figure out what actually happened," you offered him, though you admittedly had no idea how to help him. If anything, helping him with a place to stay while he was in your world should be something. 

He seemed a little awkward by your offer, though he simply said, "I would not want to impose." 

You gave him a reassuring smile. "It's the least I can do," you said softly. Standing to your feet, you reached a hand out for him to take. "Don't worry about it. If it was an imposition, I wouldn't have offered." 

He smiled shyly and nodded, before his dominant look came back and he took your hand. You blushed softly at the sudden touch of his surprisingly soft hands, and the two of you entangled your fingers. The walk to your apartment was not long, though you could feel your heart beating incredibly quick as you walked with him. 

While the two of you walked, you talked about each other's lives, though he was more curious to learn more about you. Since you apparently knew most aspects of his life, he was interested in knowing about you and what your world was like. Occasionally, the two of you would steal gentle glances at one another, blushing like childhood crushes, though neither actually noticed the other do so. 

As you walked into your apartment together, you offered him your room, while you would stay on the couch for his stay. He had tried to deny your hospitality, but you had insisted. Before bed, though, the two of you both sat upon your bed, still chatting and getting to know one another. 

The two of you were both getting tired, and your face had just enough blushing for the evening. "I'll let you get to sleep," you said, beginning to stand up and move out of the room. Before you could actually make your way fully off the bed, you felt a slender hand grab your wrist, causing you to glance back into deep lilac eyes. 

"Stay," he said with a smile, "It's your bed after all." 

You rolled your eyes, a smile tugging at your own lips. "No funny business," you retorted, trying to keep the excited smile off of your lips. "I did just meet you after all." 

"I wouldn't dream of it," he replied confidently, and you both lied down under the covers. He lied upon his back while he managed to coerce you onto his chest with an arm around you, pulling you close. 

You enjoyed the rhythm of his heartbeat as you began drifting off to sleep. The warmth of his arms was incredible, like a dream come true, and as you were drifting to sleep, you murmured out, "Goodnight, Atem." 

He could not help but smile down at you affectionately, placing a gentle kiss upon your head before he began drifting off to sleep as well. "Goodnight, beautiful Y/N," he murmured out in a whisper. 


	8. Destiny (Yami Bakura x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song throughout this one is a small Steven Universe one (Destiny).

_ Do you believe in destiny? _

You could not help but glance over at the fluffy white haired man, a gentle smile tugging at your lips. Ryou may have been your friend for a few years now, but there was something else you were smiling at - something that made your heart sing aflutter. It may have been ridiculous, seeing as the man was a 5,000 year old evil spirit, but whenever you interacted with him...it felt right. It was hard for you to explain exactly what you were feeling around the man, but everything recently had seemed to happen for a reason. 

Often, talking about the millennium items that were floating around recently, the word destiny was tossed around excessively. You had wondered if just maybe he had come for another reason than just taking over the world. That was silly, though. It just seemed like every time he interacted with you, there was an attraction there. Sitting around the other duelists at the tournament, you still felt that way.

  
  


_ Close your eyes and leave the rest to me _

Bakura had finally glanced back at you, his auburn eyes seeming to soften for a moment as he looked back. He motioned with his eyes, once he knew that he got your attention, for you to follow him to the other room. To not make it overly obvious, he had waited a few minutes after you had left before he joined you. 

"Bakura?" You asked, a smile tugging harder at your lips. 

He nodded before giving you a finger over your lips for you to be quiet. Neither of you were supposed to leave the room, and this would be the main bit of solitude that the two of you could get. Though his eyes were stern as they stared into your own, they had something else behind them that seemed to make your whole body shiver. 

After he had taken his finger off your lips, you closed the gap quickly, pressing your lips against his own. He was taken aback at first, but closed his shocked brown eyes after a moment, pressing his lips a little harder as he kissed you in return. Your lips began to move in sync with one another as you kissed. 

_ Do you believe in fantasy? _

The two of you had kissed until you needed to breath, both of you simultaneously separating to catch your breaths. You could see a smirk crawl across his face as he caught his breath, and his hand reached out to tuck a stray lock of hair behind your ear, causing your face to flourish with blush. It was hard not to smile like an idiot in return to his gentle gesture, though the man had always had a little bit of softness towards you. 

_ I have to when it's right in front of me, oh _

You traced his cheekbone gently with your thumb, cupping his chin with your hand. As your y/e/c eyes stared into his dark brown eyes, you felt at peace. The two of you had almost kissed more than a few times, but you always seemed to get interrupted by something or someone ruining it. The dark spirit ironically had cared for you too much to take refuge with you in the shadow realm, so being quiet simply had to do. Kissing him for the first time was like a dream. 

_ What are you doing here _

_ In the real world? _

It was a wonderful disaster as to why this man was in your time, now wrapping his arms around your waist possessively, pulling you close to him. This was not his time, and yet, here you two were. You tangled your fingers through his hair, your arms wrapped around his neck as the two of you simply stared, a conversation happening with your own eyes alone. 

_ What are you doing here? _

_ So close I could touch you _

You could not help but wonder what had driven him to have feelings towards a human, or if maybe you were just a pawn in his game to get the millenium items. Maybe you were just a puzzle piece to take over the world with, but somehow the look in his eyes - the sincerity behind his normally cold gaze - had told you otherwise. 

As you felt him pull you even closer, you could feel his hot breath on your lips. The alluring taste of his lips was so close, and yet so far away. You wondered if you were to be the one to close the gap, or he. So many thoughts floated around in your head, and yet when he had closed the gap between the two of you, hungrily taking your lips with his own, your mind went blank. 

_ What are you doing here _

_ And what are you doing to me? _

The two of you kissed as long as you could, as passionately as the two of you could muster. His lips taste was simply intoxicating, and you could not help but want to get as much of it as you possibly could. The 5,000 year old ancient spirit had something about him that was truly addicting, and now that you had gotten a taste of his lips, you never wanted to know what would have happened if you had not. 

As the two of you separated once more, he leaned his forehead against your own. His long white hair tickled your skin, and you could feel heat rising in your cheeks once more. He even had a tinge of blush upon his own pale cheeks, much to your surprise. 

After he had regained his composure, he moved a hand up to your face. Carefully, he traced your cheekbone with his thumb, slender fingers slightly cold with the heat of your blushing cheeks. When he had gotten to the end of your cheekbone, for a moment he had paused. He then used the same hand to move through your hair, slender fingers pulling away your hair from your ear. 

Leaning in, leaving anticipation as his face moved passed your own, you could feel his breath upon the shell of your ear. In that moment, you closed your eyes, relishing the warm feeling the man was giving you. Your eyes had shot back open quickly after you heard what he had whispered to you, a smirk clear on his lips. 

"My fate has chosen for me to love you, Y/N." 


	9. Shadow Games (Dark Magician x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, you read that right. Dark Magician, because jeez he is one hot Duel Monster.

Her vision was beginning to haze, the feeling of weakness spreading over her small frame. Though she blinked twice to keep her vision in check, she was beginning to stumble already. Though she had won the shadow game, much to her own surprise, her small frame would not have taken one more hit well. 

Her friends were all below deck, likely catching much needed rest for the competition, while she stood at the battlefield, watching the purple haze finally diminish from her surroundings. It was not a battle she felt she needed to participate, and yet she had pushed herself to the limits against the source of evil upon the ship. Everyone would be safe for the remainder of the tournament. 

_ Everyone except me, _ she thought to herself as her vision was daunting once more, tearing herself away from consciousness. She fought hard, believing in the heart of her cards all the way through. Though she had nearly lost, which would have cost her the life she had, she prevailed. This victory would not be known or remembered as her life force drained, though. 

As her stumbling turned to falling, she expected the metal underneath her to be the cruel bed that she took her last slumber upon. Her heart landed in her stomach as she was falling, too weak to brace for impact below. The ground drew hastily towards her, and her y/e/c eyes closed tightly as she awaited the inevitable pain that would ensue. 

Suddenly, she stopped falling, with the only impact that her weak body had felt being something that was scooping her upwards. For a moment, she debated the possibility that it was a high wind taking her to her doom, and yet she was no longer feeling the fall. What held her was warm, almost inviting, as she felt herself lifted up weightlessly. Her vision blurred, and eventually, everything had faded to black. 

"Y/N," she could hear someone calling to her, in a deep voice that seemed to force her lips to curl the slightest bit upwards, though she could not recall it. "Please wake up." With each following syllable, the deep voice sounded almost pleading, dripping from the stranger's lips. 

Her eyes fluttered groggily open, vision still a blur as she adjusted to her surroundings. Everything was illuminated, but not in the harsh  _ walk into the light _ sort of way. It was more so the aspect of sunlight seeping through the windows around her, and as her y/e/c eyes opened, a sigh of relief was heard from the same voice that was calling for her. 

"W-what happened?" She slurred out as she began to try to hastily push herself upward, only to feel strong, slender fingers pushing her back down. 

"Don't strain yourself," the voice chided in a caring tone. 

She was not about to fight it, and instead shifted her gaze to see who was speaking to her. Her y/e/c eyes were met with sharp blue eyes, and upon further inspection, she could not believe what she was seeing. Forcing herself to blink twice, she studied the figure that had taken his hand back, while his other hand still rested upon the girl's arm. There were too many questions running through her head for her to vocalize a single one, opting to merely stare at the handsome, mythical figure in front of her. 

His lips curled into a smile, as her eyes read more of confusion instead of pain. The being stretched his arm out, placing slender fingers upon her cheek, brushing them gently against her cheekbone. Sharp blue eyes held adoration as they stared down into her own, mixed with the obvious relief that washed over him. 

"I'm so glad you're alive, Y/N," he said softly, his deep tone laced with relief. 

Finally, she was able to form the smallest onslaught of words, allowing them to drip dryly from her lips. She said, "Am I?" in the most surprised tone that her pained throat could muster. 

The question stung the man a bit, though he did chuckle it off, allowing a smile to grace his lips quickly once more. "You are," he said, as if it were the most obvious fact in the world at the moment. "I guess you're surprised?" 

"Surprised is an understatement," she finally quipped, a soft chuckle behind it. "Hallucinating, maybe?" 

He shook his head, forcing himself not to chuckle once more at the girl's confusion. After all, she had just been through a great deal, and he had not wished to scare her. "You are alive and well, though you'll need to rest," he replied. "That shadow game took a lot out of you." 

"Can I clear one question up?" She said, bolder than before, though her throat was still pained each time the reverberations of her voice rung through it. With a simple nod, he allowed her to continue. "Are you really…?" 

"The Dark Magician?" He finished her question slyly, as she had begun trailing off, her confidence leaving her quickly. "Yes, Y/N, I am. You should know that from how often you play my card."

She rolled her eyes, before allowing herself to let out a strained chuckle at the man's words. "I just wanted to make sure I hadn't gone crazy," she replied, "seeing as I've never truly been face to face with you."

"Your reaction is relatively docile," he replied in a kind tone. "I'm glad to finally be face to face with you, though the conditions are less than ideal." 

She frowned a bit at his words, realizing that if it truly was him instead of some insane dream, she would rather be well to see him, too. After all, the Dark Magician has been a favorite of hers for quite some time, and shamefully, she found the man in front of her incredibly attractive. Once Kaiba created holograms for Duel Monsters, anyone could say that she was ecstatic to see the man on more than just a card. 

"How, though?" She asked curiously, not understanding exactly why the man was in front of her at this exact moment, nor how he must have saved her from her own doom. 

"I was still there as your duel concluded, and knew you needed help," he replied matter-a-factly. "You take care of my card more than you do yourself, after all. There was no way I was going to leave you there." 

"I couldn't be more grateful," she replied, a smile tugging upon her lips, despite the soft bit of blush that began rising in her cheeks. He did have a point, and she knew this well. She grew an attachment to the Dark Magician far before she even knew about Shadow Games. Are you able to stay?" 

He nodded, a smile still prominent against the man's lips. "I've been waiting for this day," he said with a soft chuckle. "As long as you want me here, I'll stay." 

*** 

The group of friends she had was relatively eccentric anyhow, so when she explained exactly what had happened, they were pretty early accepting of the situation. Joey and Tristan were pretty dumbfounded, but the Pharaoh especially was ecstatic to see his old friend in the flesh. It had taken her a full week to get better from the wretched Shadow Game she participated in, but once she was better, she cheered on her friends as they dueled. 

She had lost your battle in the finals, but being pit against the King of Games himself, it was not overly shocking for her to lose. Of course, she had been graceful in her acceptance of her friend's triumph. Throughout the two weeks that Dark Magician had been a part of everyone's lives, he had grown especially close to the girl that he already had a strong connection with prior.

By her side, as she cheered on the finalist battle between Seto Kaiba and the Pharaoh, she could feel arms snake around her waist comfortably, a chin resting upon her head as she watched. She could not help but allow her cheeks to stain with blush as she felt the warmth engulf her body, though it was the kind of fiery warmth that she could not help but adore. It was like the cozy fire that is curled up in front of in the winter time, or the safest blanket had engulfed her.

"Is it weird?" She asked curiously, her tone low so only the Dark Magician could hear. "I mean, seeing yourself as the holograms."

He chuckled softly, saying, "It's actually quite flattering, though I'm glad to be down here watching with you."

Subconsciously, she curled into his arms more as the two of them watched, the Pharaoh achieving victory in the end of the match. The entire time that she watched, the Dark Magician kept his arms around her, and she eventually rested her own arms upon his. Though she did not know how long she would have with the man, she did know she was beginning to fall even more for him each moment he was in the waking world. 

  
  



	10. Tutoring Syrus (Zane Trusedale x Reader)

Upon entry of the Duel Academy, you were a shy Obelisk Blue, and had a hard time making friends. Though everyone around school knew your name, the fact that you were the middle sibling of the Kaiba family, made it incredibly hard to talk to anyone. That was, until one day a younger student had reminded you of your little brother. 

The light blue haired boy was incredibly timid, adorning a Slifer Red uniform and staring at a set of unopened cards. He sat alone by the fountain, and you could not help but frown at how scared the boy was. Sauntering over to him, you took no hesitation to sit next to the younger boy, though it took a little longer for you to speak a word. 

The young boy stared at you in a gape, his attention now taken away from the cards that were in his hand. You felt your cheeks heat up in embarrassment, as they always had when people would gape at you for being a Kaiba. "Kaiba-Sempai?" The boy stuttered out finally, causing you to feel even more awkward than before. 

"P-please just call me Y/N," you whispered to the younger boy, cringing at the formality.

The boy looked flustered at your words, but nodded, saying, "A-alright, Y/N." After a nervous gulp, he continued. "I'm Syrus Trusdale." 

"It's nice to meet you," you said, your timidness fading as the boy began to remind you more and more of your own little brother. "I saw you were having trouble opening your cards. May I ask why?" 

"I-I'm not good enough to play," he said in a defeated tone, his sad eyes looking away as he spoke. "I'm just a Slifer Red, and I don't even belong at the Duel Academy." 

You frowned at his words, your lips tightening as you listened to the boy. "Hey, hey, no," you said shaking your head. "You just need a little practice, and you know, opening that card pack up could help." 

"My brother doesn't want to help me," he said nervously. "Because I don't belong here." 

You felt a pang in your chest at the boy's words, and immediately had offered to help tutor the boy. Though you did not know Zane personally, you couldn't help but feel like Zane and Syrus had a similar relationship as your two brothers, especially in the younger years. Your Seto and Mokuba cared a great deal for each other, but believing that Moki was just a kid was a strenuous thing that Seto did far too much of. 

After a few months of helping Syrus, he was beginning to grow more confident, much to your own relief. Your tutoring did not go unnoticed to the elder Trusdale, either. Though he did not show full on support towards you tutoring his brother, he did catch himself watching from the deep sidelines. 

Zane began catching himself staring at your shimmering y/e/c eyes, and the way that your y/h/c would reflect in the sunlight as you dueled. It became a daily routine after a while, watching silently where the two of you could not see. More than a few times, Zane had been caught by Alexis or Jayden, though neither of them said a word to you about Zane. 

They may have thought in the beginning that it was just his way of supporting his brother, but as time passed, he began sneaking to see you duel personally as well. The Kaiba sister always seemed to have a crowd watching as she dueled other Obelisk Blue's, as well as Ra Yellows. It was not often that you would face a Slifer Red, and when you had, there was barely a reason to watch. By about turn 2, you had already defeated your opponent. 

You had not been completely oblivious to the handsome blue haired male on campus, either, though you were too shy to come up to him personally. Zane was the only other person that was practically top of the class despite yourself, and you had seen the handsome boy walking around more than a few times, as well as peeking upon some of his own duels. 

Once or twice, you had been more obvious to watching the boy's duel, as you were tutoring Syrus at the same time. "Watch closely, every duel is a learning experience, even if you're on the sidelines," you told the younger boy, placing a comforting hand upon his shoulder. 

The little boy smiled up at you happily, though he was a little nervous for his brother. He was facing Alexis Rhodes, who was very skilled as well. Though the duel was close, Zane had emerged victorious. You could not help but smile wide at the boy's triumph. 

That was, until his deep blue green eyes had connected with your own. It was a split second that the two of you made eye contact, but you could feel blush crawling up your cheeks with a vengeance as you turned your head bashfully. You quickly said your goodbye to Syrus, before sneaking off to catch your own heartbeat from beating out of your chest. 

Unfortunately for you, you were unaware that you had been followed. His voice was like silk as he spoke coolly, "Did you enjoy watching my match?" 

You felt chills fall down your spine, your cheeks like fire heating your pale skin. Forcing yourself to speak, you said, "You dueled wonderfully, congrats." Listening carefully, you could hear his footsteps draw nearer, your heart speeding more each step he took. 

"I know you've been tutoring Syrus," he said finally. "He's excelling under your supervision, and I'm impressed." 

"T-thank you," you said, shifting uncomfortably. You could feel his gaze on the back of your head, yet you could not gather the courage to turn yourself to face the boy. "He has a lot of potential." 

When his hand moved to your shoulder, you practically jumped out of your skin. You were not sure why you were so attracted to a boy that you had only seen around campus a bunch of times, but something about him made your heart skip a beat. Though you allowed him to turn you to face him, you could not meet his eyes, much to your own dismay. 

"Are you scared of me?" He asked curiously, seeing the blush that covered your cheeks, and noticing your uncomfortable actions. 

You quickly shook your head. "N-no," you said quickly. Trying to force yourself to look into his blue-green eyes, feigning confidence, you felt it incredibly difficult to do so. It was obvious that you were wavering, but you tried your hardest. 

When his hand moved from your shoulder to your cheek, your face illuminated in red, to the point that it made the boy smirk a bit. "I guess you won't mind I do this, then," he said, confusing you. 

Within seconds, you went from a flustered mess to feeling soft, gentle lips against your own. You should have pushed him away and scoffed off, just as your elder brother would do in this type of situation. You should have pulled away and questioned why he would think it would be okay to do something like that to someone he barely even knew. 

Instead of all of the  _ should do's _ , you wrapped your arms around his neck as the two of you kissed. His lips felt right as they melded against your own, and the warmth that trailed up your body as the boy wrapped strong, slender arms around your waist, pulling you closer. Your mind was racing, and yet it was blank at the same time as the two of you kissed. 

Breathlessly, the two of you separated, him resting his forehead against your own. This was the point that you should have had your mind go back to rationalization, and yet, you could not help but allow your lips to curl upward into a smile. Neither of you made the effort to separate from the embrace that you shared. 

"So, I was right," he said finally with a soft chuckle, making your cheeks fill up with blush once more. "May I call you my girlfriend?" 

It was your turn to chuckle softly as you held him a little closer by his words, feeling your comfort level rising with each moment you were in his arms. "As long as you'll let me get to know you better, I would enjoy that, yes," you said softly. Though it was so fast, maybe even a little too fast for you, neither of you knew that the other had been observing for months. Neither of you knew that you both were falling for one another far before you shared your first words, and now there was the possibility for something to blossom. 

  
  



	11. Strangers (Marik x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I went to post this one the first time and grabbed the wrong one. Holy jeez, almost posted a severely dirty Yami Marik one in this one's stead. Anyhow, there will be a Yu-Gi-Oh Collection that I'll be posting by the end of the week that will be very shameless, but in this one, you can expect fluffy fluff, angst, action, etc. Nothing going out of the innocent PG-13 realm, despite minor triggers here and there.

The forecast had not called for rain, nor the deafening thunder that clapped over your head. Instead, rain spattered quickly upon the ground, chilling you to the bone. Each time the loud thunder roared above you, a shiver of fear coursed up your spine. Tears clouded your eyes, hidden by the harsh rain that poured over top of you, while the roaring thunder hid your fearful sobs. 

You cursed yourself of your fear, and yet you were too far from home to simply hide under your bed. Running out of options, you opted to hide in the alleyway, trying to shield yourself by curling up as closely to the wall as you could. Your eyes slammed shut, shudders taking over your body as you sobbed, utterly alone. Heart pounding, you could barely hear the earth shattering thunder over your own fear of it. 

After what seemed like hours of cowering in the alley, you felt something draped over your head. In a panic, your eyes shot open, only to see a man with tanned skin staring down at you. A little bit of warmth flowed over you as you noticed it was likely the lilac eyed boy's jacket draped over you, his tanned skin growing wet from the rain quickly. You were about to force out a 'thank you', when another loud thunder clap boomed through the sky, causing you to shudder in fear, gripping tightly to the new fabric over top of you. 

"My motorcycle isn't far, if you'd like to get out of the rain," the unknown tanned boy said kindly, his lilac eyes filled with worry as he stretched a slender hand out to you. 

Through your fear, you nodded quickly, taking his hand and letting yourself be hastily pulled to your feet. Thankfully the rain had been covering your body to the point that the tears upon your face was camouflaged well. He practically pulled you by his hand while the two of you ran to his motorcycle, and he motioned for you to put the coat on your body before you got on the back. 

It did not take long until you were taken to an unfamiliar residence, led inside quickly as the boy was likely chilled to the bone by this point as well. With the new shelter around you, you delicately shed his coat, handing it to him thankfully as you relished in the new warmth that surrounded you. "T-thank you," you timidly forced yourself to say. 

"It's no trouble," he replied with a soft smile, before he disappeared from the room for a moment, coming back with two towels. 

As he handed one to you, you quickly begun drying yourself off as well as you could. He motioned for you to sit on the couch, and though you felt bad that you were still a little wet, you complied with the stranger's suggestion. When you sat, you could hear another clap of thunder roar through the sky, sending frightened shivers up your spine despite your new found warmth. 

The tanned man noticed your sudden cringe, his lips turning to a frown as his lilac eyes still held a little concern for the stranger he had brought into his home. "You're scared of thunder, aren't you?" He asked, more as a fact than a question. "I'm Marik, by the way." 

"Y/N," you replied timidly, before you shook your head. "I-I'm fine, not s-scared." Almost if to prove you wrong, the sky boomed once again, causing you to practically jump in fear. "A-alright, a little bit." 

He chuckled softly, his lips forming a slight smile at your antics, before he disappeared once again. When he came back, he had a pair of headphones and a small device in his hand. Sitting beside you, he handed you the headphones, saying, "Put these on." 

Though he was simply a stranger to you, you were too scared to be defiant, and instead murmured out a soft word of gratitude before doing as he said. The boy put on what you could swear was the band The Maine, and placed a comforting arm around you, as you subconsciously curled into his side. After a while of focusing on the album that was playing, you began to settle comfortably, the boy smiling down at you as you were starting to drift off. 

*** 

In the morning, the sky had cleared, and you found yourself sleeping upon something foreign and warm. The headphones were still upon your ears, which you carefully took off and set upon the coffee table beside you. Adjusting your eyes to the light, the near stranger that had taken you in just the night before was recognized underneath you. 

Before you had the chance to carefully move off of the boy, large purple orbs fluttered open to meet your own. This time, as your heart raced, it was a wonderful feeling in your chest, blush rising in your cheeks. "S-sorry for falling asleep on you," you said hastily, blush shone brightly upon your cheeks. 

The tanned boy smiled softly, moving himself to a seated position as you had moved, before letting out a soft chuckle. "It's no trouble," he replied in a soft tone. 

As his eyes held your gaze, you could not help but feel a pull towards the man that was merely a stranger the night before. He had brought you in, and in a sense saved you from your greatest fear, though you felt a little ashamed to be feeling this way towards a boy you had just met, making your cheeks heat up more and more in the silence that had ensued from your thought process. When you finally pushed yourself to say something more, it came out as a stutter once again. “T-thank you again for saving me last night,” you said timidly, before you straightened yourself up, getting ready to head out his door. “I do hope we meet again, on better circumstances.”

Before you were able to reach the door, the boy had reached for your wrist, stopping you in your tracks. His smile was almost radiating with warmth as his lilac irises met yours once more, a little trace of blush upon his own tanned cheeks. Though his glance was more confident with yours, it still had traces of sheepishness as he stared at you, finally saying, “You don’t have to go just yet, do you?” 

In those lilac irises, you saw something that you had not seen prior to these words. You saw the hint of loneliness that you could not decipher through your own shyness, and your confidence spiked for just a mere moment as you leaned forward to give him a soft, quick kiss upon the cheek. “I can stay as long as you want me to,” you said, your voice turning sheepish once more. Though you were not sure how fate had brought you to the man before you, you could not help but feel your excitement rise in this moment, as the two of you walked back from the door. At the end of this day, the two of you would no longer be strangers, but two lonely people who had found each other.


	12. Halloween Special (YuGiOh x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly did not truly end this. There is so much more that can be done to it, and I will be creating a part two for it.   
This is not one of my normal self-shipping stories. Instead, this is one that hints towards everyone I could possibly fit into this first part. For all that I did not specify in costume, that will be more revealed once part two comes out.   
The main ships in this one are Duke x Reader, Yami Bakura x Reader, Atem x Reader, Joey x Reader, Seto Kaiba x Reader, and Marik x Reader.   
This is also an AU where everyone has their own bodies, Pharaoh Atem and Yami Bakura stayed, and somehow they're not all at one another's throat. Reader is a peaceful point between all of them, and threw a Halloween Party for the group.   
(In Part 2, I will not be shipping with Mokuba, nor with the girls. Mokuba is too young for me to write for personally, and though I'm not opposed to writing for the girls, it would threaten the structure to add them in as ships. There is very light Yugi/Tea shipping, as well as light Tristan/Serenity/Duke.

You could barely hold in your excitement, as you absolutely loved this time of year. Adorned in a somewhat tight dress, horns, and black wings, you were dressed as a succubus this Halloween. Humming to yourself as you did your finishing touches on your hair in the mirror, a large smile crossed your face.  _ Perfect,  _ you thought to yourself, before taking a glance to the time. 

It was almost a useless action to check your clock, though, as you heard the doorbell go off as soon as you checked the time.  _ I wonder who's showing up _ , you wondered, knowing that you had invited all your friends, though some were questionable tastes and collided with the others.  _ Or how many fires I'll have to put out tonight.  _

Quickly making your way to the door, you opened it with haste, your eyes landing upon Marik, Ishizu, and Odion. Allowing a smile to once again cross your features, you motioned for everyone to come inside. All adorned in their own halloween costumes, they joined you inside, large smiles to go around. Shortly after they showed up, Seto Kaiba came with Mokuba, followed shortly later by Yugi's group of friends, followed lastly by Bakura and Atem. 

"Did you three coordinate or something?" Joey pointed out as he had his jaw half dropped at the sight of Atem, Dark Bakura, and Marik all dressed as demons. Though their outfits had their own differences to them, it was something that caught your attention, causing you to chuckle softly. "I mean, I get Bakura bein' a demon, but why you two?" Joey glanced over to you, before he begun laughing a bit. "You're a demon, too, ain't ya?" 

"Succubus," you corrected with a smirk, and as soon as the word fell from your lips, you could swear all four men blushed. "And Joey, I think all three make truly lovely demons." 

"What about me?" Joey quickly countered, his face begging for affirmation. "Cute enough puppy to pet?" 

"Well, at least your costume is accurate, Wheeler," you could hear Seto Kaiba say in his deep tone behind you, causing you to roll your eyes. 

Duke chimed in, "I think that's the only thing I'll ever agree with Kaiba on," with a chuckle, before giving Joey a noogie playfully. 

"Boys, be nice," you chided, though you had to fight the urge to chuckle at the words that came from both. 

"I never expected evil to look so good on you," Yami Bakura said with a smirk, glancing you up and down.

You could not help but blush a bit at the man's words, a smile stretched across your lips. Tea and Mai managed to get Atem and Marik elsewhere by this point, while you stood with Joey, Yami Bakura, Duke and Seto. "T-thank you, I think?" You said with a soft chuckle, causing Yami Bakura's smirk to widen. 

Seto quickly noticed Bakura, jealousy growing inside him. Instead of simply admitting to his jealousy, he quickly wrapped an arm around your shoulder, saying, "So, Y/N, I wanted to show you some of my new schematics. Come here for a minute." 

You did not have much of a choice, where Seto Kaiba's strong arm led you to the other room, away from your party. Within moments, he was bringing up some insane tech on his own wrist, showing holographic schematics to you, and you stared in awe. "Your technological advances honestly never cease to amaze me," you complimented as your eyes scanned over the information in front of you. 

Seto smirked to himself, his icy blue eyes staring down at you in triumph as well as pride. Though he had always wished he could share information like this with someone smart enough to comprehend it, while intelligent enough not to steal his technology, his goal had very little to do with that. Instead, he merely sought to take your attention away from another man that could get in his way of your attention. 

"You flatter me," he mused out, confidence clear in his voice. "You'll be the only one to see it outside of my tech division until it's debut in April." 

"It's truly an honor," you said sweetly. You could feel blush rising on your cheeks as you glanced up into his icy blue eyes, seeing how soft they truly were staring down at you. Your heart even begun to speed up as Seto Kaiba simply stared down at you with that smirk, his hand beginning to move to cup your cheek. 

Before he could manage to cup your cheek, you already felt yourself being dragged off again. You shot Seto a sympathetic smile, before glancing to who was dragging you off. This time, your eyes landed upon Atem, and you mentally noted how his demon horns contrasted with the brilliant smile upon his face. 

"Tea found your music, and I couldn't wait to ask," he said as he pulled you to a stop, standing in front of you hopefully. "May I have this dance?" 

You chuckled softly, but nodded. "It would be my honor," you said, and moments later you felt his hands upon your waist. Following suit, you wrapped your arms around his neck, dancing in pace with him. Gentle blush splayed across your face as you were met with deep lilac eyes staring into your own. 

"You truly do look radiant, like the Egyptian sunrise over the Nile," he complimented, causing your cheeks to darken more as you stuttered out your thanks to him. 

While the two of you danced, there were a few young men that were dancing with the women, like Mai had managed to get Joey onto the dance floor with her, and Tea with Yugi. Serenity was dancing with Mokuba, as Tristan and Duke could not come to a reconciliation as to who to dance with. Ishizu danced with Bakura for the first dance as well. Some of the men chatted amongst themselves, while occasionally stealing glances of the dancefloor. There was not a single man between the groups that had not had the smallest bit of interest in you, though, and often you could feel eyes upon you during your dance with Atem. 

After the song had ended, you were already stolen away, quite quickly by a jealous Yami Bakura. Sending an apologetic look to Atem, he gave you a sympathetic smile before heading off to chat with some of the others. "Eyes on me, love," Yami Bakura purred as he spun you around, forcing you to gaze into his deep brown eyes. 

"I wouldn't think of looking elsewhere," you teased him with a chuckle as you began dancing together. 

Yami Bakura was much more free spirited in his dancing, spinning you around and dipping you to the faster song that the two of you danced. Eyes had trailed to you from the group more than a few times, watching how in sync the two of you were. He truly danced like a Bandit King, almost brushing your lips more than once as he moved, leading you dominantly. 

The next dance that you had been pulled into was something that Yami Bakura begrudgingly spun you into the arms of. "We had a deal," Yami Bakura said with an eye roll, as he still smirked, sending a wink your way before walking away. "I'll be back for you, love." 

The arms you were now engulfed in belonged to no other than Marik, who smiled down at you, light blush against his tanned skin. "Ignore him," he said with a soft chuckle. "May I have a dance with you, Y/N?" 

"Absolutely," you said softly, before adjusting yourself to be able to do so. 

With another faster song playing, the two of you were not nearly as wild as Yami Bakura had been with you, but it was a happy medium between your last two dances. Often, Marik would steal glances that later more than a moment with his lavender eyes into your own y/e/c eyes. 

Seto was the next to steal you, though he tried to act cool about dancing with you. He attempted not to care either way, and you ended up being the one to pull him to the dancefloor. He caught you at a slower song, and though the height difference between the two of you was a tad bit insane, the two of you managed. You had even caught his icy blue eyes with your own, blushing gently at the warmness that his icy eyes emitted. 

After dancing with Seto, there were a few others that stole you. Even the girls decided to steal you for a dance, possibly to make you feel like you weren't simply being tossed around between the boys. Everyone was having a blast, though little jealousy rose here and there from the others. Each person wanted time with you, while there was only one of you to go around. 

Once everyone was finally done dancing, some of the group was playing Duel Monsters while others were playing around with either your gaming console or a Ouija Board. You settled on playing a competitive game on the console with Joey, Duke, and shockingly Bakura. Sitting between Bakura and Duke, you were practically squished between the two of them. 

"How about whoever wins this round gets a kiss from Y/N?" Duke suggested, a smirk spreading across his face as his emerald eyes shifted over to you. 

"I like tha sound of that," Joey chimed in with confidence. "I could knock the socks off all of ya." 

Bakura was about to open his mouth, before you opened your own in protest. "Do I not get a say in this?" You said with an eye roll, glaring at both of the excited men. 

"Come on, don't ya wanna kiss the winner?" Joey said smugly. "Unless ya already know you're gonna lose." 

You unfortunately were known not to back down from a challenge, and sighed heavily. "Have it your way," you said rolling your eyes, though a confident smirk crossed your lips. "If I beat you all, the two of you have to kiss for coming up with this." 

"There's no way I'm going to kiss the mutt," Duke said quickly. 

"You're not gonna, because I'll be kissing Y/N," Joey said confidently, and before the match began. 

You fought well for a while, getting more kills than most of them for a while. As you thought you were about to win, though, it must have been Joey's need for self preservation that allowed him to win out over the three of you. Once the timer was out, and it was clear that Joey had won, he jumped from his spot triumphantly. 

"Ya!" He called out happily. "I get a kiss, in your face, Duke!" 

Duke's arms suddenly wrapped around you as you were practically pulled to the emerald eyed man. "You're not going to taint her with your dog lips," Duke said quickly, causing you to roll your eyes. His arms tightened more as Joey got up and walked in front of you. 

You chuckled, before squirming out of Duke's arms. "A deal is a deal," you said with a shrug. Duke practically cringed in fear of what was to come as he watched you, while Bakura felt uncomfortable in his spot. Standing to your feet, you leaned in close to Joey with his puckered lips, moving past his lips and giving him a kiss upon the cheek. 

Though he wanted to protest, the blush that adorned his face was proof enough that what you did was something he only dreamt of. "I need ta learn to be more specific," he muttered as he moved his hair to cover his face in embarrassment. 

  
  
  
  



	13. Concealed Bandit (Bandit King Bakura x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I'm in a Bandit King obsession, why not? This takes place in Ancient Egypt, and is loosely based on the Inn scene that was cut from 4Kids. Not sure if they had the scene in the subbed anime, but I know it was in the manga.
> 
> *Warning* Violence.

The Inn on the outskirts of Egypt was always a tad bit rowdy, though it was the only Inn within miles that tended to thieves and robbers. Some men came and went during the late eve, sharing their plans with one another. Others traded goods, keeping themselves in a little circle that ironically supported one another.

Whenever Y/N visited the Inn, she would keep her garbs loosely against her skin, covering over the bridge of her face. The top of her garb covered her hair, while the loose garb hid her femininity. The only resounding feature that the Inn keeper had ever recognized upon the young woman was her piercing y/e/c eyes. 

Striding into the Inn, she scanned the room with her y/e/c eyes dully, before stepping over to the Inn Keeper's desk. The young woman gave him a glance before setting down a generous pile of gold, her lips smirking underneath her garbs. As she set the gold down rather loudly, it made a clanging noise upon the wooden desk. 

"Ah, the usual?" The Inn Keeper stuttered out. Though the man dealt with various robbers and thieves daily, the woman that kept her identity hidden had always made the man uneasy. Despite his stutter, his mouth practically watered at the amount of gold that sat upon his desk. His arms reached around it, pulling it in to set it in his safe. 

As his attention was back upon the young woman, she simply nodded before making her way to the far corner of the room. Robbers that filled the Inn muttered about the masked mystery man that always seemed to intimidate them. Her ears took in each and every word that was loud enough, and she couldn't help smirking to herself as she shot glares in the directions of the unruly men. 

The Inn Keeper had given her food that she had quickly devoured. It was the cleanest food upon the Inn Keeper's menu, and the only thing that the woman could eat without moving her facial mask. As she was finishing up, another unruly man entered the establishment. 

Her y/e/c eyes strolled over to the man, and once her eyes landed upon him, she could not seem to remove them. The man had hair as white as the clearest clouds, which jutted outward in a somewhat messy fashion, while his bluish eyes had definitely seen some wear and tear. Underneath his left eye, a generous scar mussed his roughly tanned skin, and something about the man's whole aura drew her interest in. 

As her y/e/c eyes peeled from him, as to not arise suspicion, she realized that she was not the only one who's attention was drawn to the red robed man. After he placed a bracelet of pure gold, likely worth more than the whole establishment, all eyes had focused upon the man that received plate after plate of food. He was truly an animal, absorbing the food messily, plate after plate. 

After about his fifth plate, she could hear someone had walked over to the door, locking the Inn. Something odd went through her body as she saw the men in the building going towards the clearly forgien bandit hungrily. The pursuit started generally harmless, though as the woman was a robber herself, she knew they meant harm as soon as they saw his gold. 

"You think you're gonna share some of that gold?" She heard one of the men that was close to the stranger say. 

Y/N had seen the man speaking before, and knew how much of a lightweight he was off of just a little ale. For now, she simply watched the interaction, though her lips were curled downward into a grimace.  _ These men are pathetic,  _ she thought to herself. 

"It looks like you have plenty to share with everyone," another said, his smirk clear against his features. 

Though the man did not stop eating his food, his bluish eyes glanced over to the men, quickly understanding the situation that he had been brought into. He still tore into the meat as the men surrounded him, and Y/N wondered what could be going through the man's head. "I'm not sharing," she could hear the man say messily between bites. 

Even his animalistic nature seemed to draw the young woman in, and she nearly chuckled at the man's antics. Unfortunately, she had no time to chuckle as she saw that one of the robbers had already brought a weapon to the scene.  _ Where there's one, there's likely many, _ she thought to herself, before fishing down her own garments to garnish her own weapon. 

Gripping it tightly, she moved so that she was already behind the first man she had seen with a weapon. Though her sleeve hid her hand, the blade was clear against the man's throat who threatened the one she fancied from afar. She pressed it tightly against the man's throat as a warning. 

"A-ah!" The man who she held the knife to exclaimed sharply, causing all attention to be turned towards him. 

"The Murderous Mute has an opinion in this matter?" One person said, shock and offense clear in his tone. 

"Maybe he thinks he's going to kill all of us and walk away with the gold?" Another chimed in. 

Her eyes narrowed upon the men, and as she felt someone else attempt to come at her, she quickly moved her other arm to slice the man. The other thief who attempted to harm her was now holding his bloodied arm upon the floor beside the group, and she could not help but smirk under her mask. Y/N's eyes dared the other men to try something. 

"Maybe if the mute would talk," another said, and within moments two men launched at her. 

She moved from the spot that she was, throwing the man she held the knife to his throat onto the ground, as far away from the stranger she took a fancy to could muster. As the two men came at her, she quickly spun around, managing to punch one of the men in the face. The other she quickly kneed, and both were on the ground, already working to get up again. 

The stranger that was still eating his food had turned his attention to Y/N as she fought off the men, acting as if he was simply enjoying a little dinner theater. As he tore into the meat, he smirked a little bit, mildly impressed by the individual he was watching.  _ How interesting, _ he thought as he splattered some of his meat upon one of the other thief's faces. 

"Don't think you're in the clear yet," the man who was now wiping meat juices off his face growled out at the white haired male, about to grab him. 

Y/N quickly noticed this, fighting off the other's temporarily to knock the other man to the ground.  _ I'll likely never be welcome here again,  _ she thought to herself, stifling a chuckle as she watched the man collapse onto the floor. Her y/e/c eyes glanced over at the white haired male, before realizing that she had managed to gain his attention. Without thinking, she winked at him before wacking another man with the hilt of her blade. 

One man did manage to cut the young woman, though she barely even flinched as she fought the men off. As she was getting closer to the point that she would either need to splatter the Inn with blood or use her voice, she let out a frustrated growl. It was the first thing that any of the men had ever heard come out of her mouth in the years that she had been coming to the Inn to rest between jobs. 

"Leave him be before I paint the walls with your blood," she growled out, her y/e/c eyes glowering at the men. Her voice was almost demonic as she spoke, though clearly feminine, and all eyes were suddenly upon her. The men's eyes were wide with a mix of shock and fear, while the white haired man that she had been protecting had even stopped eating to stare at her. 

The men scurried quickly out of the Inn, while the woman smirked inwardly at herself as she watched them leave. With the other bandits gone, the only two left in the Inn were Y/N and the white haired stranger. She relished in the silence, allowing herself to let out a breath that she had been holding in, before starting to retreat to her chair. 

Before she had, the white haired male reached to grab the woman's arm, and her eyes quickly went wide. As he grasped her arm, he could feel her femininity, just the slightest bit, and was nearly sure of his accusation by this point. "Are you...?" The white haired male asked, not yet letting go of her wrist. 

"Female?" She finished his sentence, before letting out a huff. "Yes, I guess my cover was finally blown." Aggravated, she removed her head garment, as well as her face, showing her lightly pouted lips and long y/h/c hair. Her y/e/c eyes glanced back to the man, meeting with his bluish eyes with a somewhat shameful look. 

The way his lips curled upward, his bluish eyes widening at his realization. Within moments, the man had already stood, slightly towering over the woman as he stood. She was initially taken aback by his quick actions, and attempted to retract her arm hastily from his grasp, which he held quite firmly. "It is you," he said fondly, excitement clear in tone. "Y/N." 

She tilted her head in confusion for a moment, before studying his handsome features once more. From the moment he walked into the Inn, she could not seem to take her eyes off of him, and yet now she had finally put two and two together. Her own eyes widened as she stared up at the man, her lips stretched upward into a smile. "Bakura?" She asked curiously. 

Within moments, the hand that held her wrist was now wrapped around her waist, pulling her towards the man's exposed chest. His lips had quickly captured the woman's plush lips, both parties chapped from their own lifestyles. As soon as his lips captured her own, they moved surprisingly slowly, relishing in the wonderous feeling. 

Her breath hitched in her throat, as she felt she could have allowed tears to rain from her y/e/c eyes. Quickly closing her own, she pressed her lips against his chapped ones, lightly tasting what he had just been devouring moments prior. Heart speeding in her chest, she brought her hands up to wrap her arms around his neck, hands entangled in white fluffy hair. 

_ I should have recognized Bakura from a mile away,  _ she thought to herself as his tongue did not even request access before plunging into her mouth. She hummed in delight as she felt the man explore her mouth like an explorer, memorizing each and every crevice.  _ I can't believe he's still alive. _

As the two finally separated, he rested his forehead against her own, his smile radiating like the brightest sun. "I thought you were dead," he chuckled out softly. He held the woman close to him, savoring the feeling of her resting in his arms. 

"Everyone does, Bakura," she said with a laugh, her lips practically smirking as she spoke. "Granted, now that I've blown my cover, I won't be around here again." 

"Come with me," he urged, his voice holding excitement as he spoke. 

Though she was not sure where she would be going, she would have followed Bakura to the ends of the earth. Knowing how she felt about the man, and one day maybe knowing that she could tell him, she had agreed to come with him. Never did she know that she would be aiding the creation of the end of the world.

  
  



	14. Painful Reunion (Marik Ishtar x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some minor inaccuracies in this one, and I do apologize for that.   
When I wrote this, I did not rewatch the end of Yu-Gi-Oh, and forgot their whole return to Cario with the interaction between Marik and the others.   
This is based on the idea that the reader did NOT return to Egypt with the others. Why I still have the Ishtars stationed to guard the Pharaoh's tomb 10 years in the future seems a little odd now that I've rewatched the end, so this is AU. 
> 
> WARNING: I apologize ahead of time that this is going to be rather sad. Mentions of abuse, though not in graphic detail.

Ishizu had not needed her millennium eye to know her brother would be leaving the tombs of Egypt. Though she had expected it sooner than later, the boy had grown into a man guarding the tombs with his sister and brother, protecting the once again hidden items. He was loyally protecting the secrets of the lost Pharaoh, a man that he had previously attempted to usurp himself, paying his penance day by day. 

The sandy blonde locks of his slightly mussed hair blew around with the wind that he made himself, from the moment that he hung up his cell phone until he reached his own residings. Ishizu watched her brother, noticing that his nose was slightly scrunched, lavender eyes widened in concern. For a split second, she had even seen that he was biting his lip, possibly out of nerves, though he uttered no words. 

Odion shared a questioning look with Ishizu, his own lips curled into a frown as his eyebrows furrowed. Neither sibling had seen Marik Ishtar in such emotion since the debacle with the evil that resided in his heart, before it was banished to the shadow realm in it's own twisted shadow game in the Battle City Finals. There was a momentary worry flickered in Odion's eyes as he searched for answers in his sister's own, yet neither dared utter a word concerning the man. 

"I'm leaving for Domino," Marik finally uttered, causing the two to both practically snap their heads back at the man. Adorned in his typical garb, he held a suitcase tightly clenched in one of his fists, while a worried expression was pasted upon his face. His lips were curled downward while his lavender irises glanced from his sister to his brother, expecting some sort of response out of either. 

Ishizu was the first to speak up, asking, "What happened?" Her blue eyes were filled with concern as she read her brothers features, trying to find some sort of hint as to why he would want to go back there. "It's been ten years since you were there." 

"Y/N," he said simply, before swallowing a lump he had not even noticed had swollen in his throat. His mouth parched from anxiety, breath unsteady as he stood, he had to will himself to stand in front of his siblings without simply pushing them out of the way. "Something's happened." 

"I will go with you," Odion announced in his deep voice, his tone strong, though there was his own hint of worry inside of it. Odion vaguely remembered the girl with the y/h/l y/h/c hair and the large y/e/c eyes. She was a part of the original group that trailed around with the Pharaoh, and yet she was a great deal kinder to any of them than even Odion expected. The girl that he remembered was forgiving, with a gentleness that even touched Odion's heart. 

*** 

Panted breaths could be heard from the doorway of the young woman's room, causing the inhabitants of the room to shift their gazes at the doorway. Standing with his tanned arms pressed against the doorway, Marik Ishtar stood, attempting to catch his breaths before directing his attention to the eyes that gazed upon him in confusion. The tanned man was clearly disheveled, and though he initially seemed so before they left for Domino, he grew more and more so as they progressed. 

"What are you doing here, Marik?" The brooklyn accent belonging to no other than Joey Wheeler asked. His tone was more confused than bitter, though the last time anyone had seen Marik made it hard to imagine that the tomb keeper would be visiting Domino City. Half of the group had actually forgotten about Marik for the most part. 

Marik had caught his breath by this point, and allowed a frown to slip across his lips as he strode into the room, his lavender eyes ignoring the words that dripped from the vibrant blonde's mouth as he walked directly next to the woman in question. Her breaths were shallow, hooked up to an onslaught of machines that kept her stable, while her face looked worse for wear. Despite the bruises that littered her normally porcelain skin, her face even read paler than he remembered. The sparkle that he could vaguely recall in her y/e/c eyes tried it's best to show itself as they locked with his own lavender ones. 

She forced his name from her lips through her shallowed breaths, and attempted to reach her hand to him with her weak arm that just seemed to fall short, much to her own dismay. Despite the severe pain that the woman still felt, she managed to crack a gentle smile, showing how happy she was that he had shown up. He could almost swear he saw a gentle blush cross the woman's bruised face as his slender fingers cradled her hand gently. 

"What happened to her?" Marik asked, a touch of anger in his voice as he spoke. His lavender eyes glanced back at the group that had been there when he showed up, trailing from Tea, to Yugi, to Joey, to Tristan, to the little girl who seemed to be shifting back and forth between a few of the group members. His lips were tight as he spoke, and he refused to let go of the woman's hand as he spoke about her. 

The group glanced at one another uncomfortably, wondering whether or not to tell the new occupant of the hospital room. Yugi was the one to motion to the hallway, finding it rude to speak in front of Y/N as she lied in her hospital bed. Marik squeezed lightly upon her hand before following the group. 

"She didn't ask for anyone's help," Tea started, tears beginning to form in her eyes already. "No one knew." 

"I swear I'm gonna beat him to a pulp, nyeh," Joey added in, flames practically glowing in his eyes. 

"She got together with some freak a while after Battle City, and apparently he was doing this for a while," Tristan clarified through the confusing group. 

Odion stood beside Marik, placing a hand upon his shoulder as he began swelling with anger. "Why did she stay with him if she was getting hurt?" He seethed. "How was something like this not obvious to your whole friendship group?" 

"She closed up after you left," Tea explained, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes as she spoke. 

***

Marik hooked his arm underneath her own, gently lifting the woman from her hospital bed as he helped her move into the wheelchair provided by the hospital. The closeness of the man was comforting to her, paired with the warmth of his tanned skin against her own, and she could not help allowing heat to rise in her cheeks. Setting her down, his touch lasted a little longer than normal, his lavender irises meeting her own y/e/c eyes for a moment. 

"I know it's not worth much, but I'm glad you're here," she murmured out softly as the man opted to push her wheelchair, though she would have been capable of turning the wheels on her own. She barely even needed the wheelchair, but it was standard that she had to use it to get released. 

The entire ride back to Y/N's apartment consisted of Y/N gripping tightly to the slender egyptian male, holding him around his waist as the two rode his motorcycle. While she clung for dear life, he could not help but feel blush rising in his cheeks at the closeness that she held him, enjoying every moment of the woman he missed so dearly. Arriving at her home, she finally loosened her grip, though he did end up helping her with slender hands off of the motorcycle. 

"You normally like riding on the back," he teased in a lighter tone than he took over the course of the time that she had been healing up. 

She chuckled softly, dismounting from the bike guided by his hand. "It's been ten years since I've even seen a motorcycle, Marik," she said rolling her eyes. "But it's not like I almost died or anything a week ago." 

Marik frowned, though she was saying it out of good spirit. In actuality, everything he learned over the last week of being in Domino City made him question why he left in the first place. Though he did pursue his tomb keeping as penance for what he did, he never wanted to leave the girl with the y/e/c eyes behind. Now, in front of him stood the same girl that he left behind, and despite messages throughout time, he never knew what she was going through. 

"I wish you would have told me," Marik said after an uncomfortable silence as the two walked to the door. "You know I would have come here in a heartbeat." 

She let out a sigh, her eyes trailing back to him as the two entered her home. "Marik, honestly I never expected you to come," she said with a gentle shrug, her eyes moving towards the floor as she spoke. "You left after Battle City, and I never expected to see you in person ever again." 

Marik's eyes flickered with guilt as he watched the woman in front of him clasped her hand to her arm as she stood in a saddening stance. The girl he remembered was so loving, and yet with her standing in front of him as a woman, she seemed so sad. "Y/N, I didn't want to leave you," he replied, placing a slender hand upon her shoulder. Before he knew it, his arms had wrapped around the woman in front of him, holding her closely, yet gently as he did. "I missed you daily."

She chuckled softly into his shoulder before wrapping her own arms to entangle herself in the man. Though she could still feel a dull pain, she fought past it to hold the man as if he would disappear. "I missed you, too, Marik," she whispered in reply.

The two would not fully rejoin in this moment, though with time it was possible that they would meld once more, igniting the fire of love that burned so very long ago. Today, though, Marik left a loving kiss upon her forehead, before bringing her further into her own home to situate after the hospital stay. Though she was growing stronger once more, he would still wait upon her needs and stay as her company, while Odion stayed upon the spare couch in her home. Each time the lavender eyed man glanced to the love of his life, he found himself thanking Ra that she survived. He thanked Ra that his future may hold something more than merely the life of a tomb keeper. 

  



	15. Learning To Love (Seto Kaiba x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The point of this Oneshot came from a tumblr idea (I cannot remember exactly who said it, and will check back to figure that out). The idea was "I just want to see some soft Kaiba where he has feelings, but does not know the first thing on acting upon them". 
> 
> This may have made Kaiba a tad OOC, but I tried to keep it as close to canon as possible.

Seto Kaiba was the last person someone would call warm, let alone romantic. His icy blue eyes did not know how to soften to anyone despite his younger brother, the one person he truly knew he loved. When his eyes softened, catching himself staring at Y/N for the first time, he mentally chided himself for feeling so...weak. 

He could still picture her deep y/e/c eyes, shimmering lightly in the setting sun's light, and the way that her y/h/c hair blew the slightest bit in the soft wind. Furrowing his brows, he sat up in his bed, feeling his heart racing in his chest. The thumping of his heart could only point to something being wrong with him, and he would have to schedule a checkup with his health provider in the morning. 

No, he was not that daft, and the curse of his intelligence forced his head to race. He did make himself feel nauseous over the woman with the y/h/c hair. The girl was barely a duelist, let alone someone that should be worth his time, yet he found himself infatuated. 

***

"Hey, you alright?" He heard the angelic voice ask, snapping him out of another one sided staring contest that he was having with Y/N. 

Flustered and flushed, his cheeks held the slightest tint of blush as he glanced those icy blue eyes away from the group, particularly the girl in question. Clearing his throat, he straightened himself up, saying, "Just tired," as an excuse. The tall brunette man did not miss the way her smile faded from her face, a shimmer of concern in her eyes. 

"I can only imagine with everything you do that you hardly get a chance to relax," her voice said in almost a soothing tone. "If you ever need a day, I'm not normally that useful to the group anyhow." Her hand touched his elbow the slightest bit, just the smallest caring touch. 

He almost thought his elbow was on fire when she touched it. The warmth from her hand practically seared through his sleeve, and moved to his cheeks, causing him to keep his gaze away from her. To counteract, merely as his own immediate defense, he scoffed. "I couldn't leave the hands of my company in just anyone's care," he replied coldly, causing the girl to frown more. 

"Sorry I brought it up," she said, her eyes almost looking sad as she glanced away. Her last words were muttered, though he could almost make them out. "I just don't want to see you burn yourself out." 

"Aye, Y/N, you comin'?" Seto heard the blonde haired male, the stupid puppy, call out to her. 

He almost growled when he saw her y/e/c eyes shift, placating a smile upon her face as the gentle hand that once touched his elbow rose to wave at the group. "I'll be there in a second!" She called out. Seto saw as the girl pursed her lips for a moment, as well as her hesitation before her y/e/c eyes glanced back up at Seto. "Please take care of yourself." 

Her voice was light, almost as if she was about to cry as she spoke, but he was not able to counter her words with a smug remark before she had already run off. Watching from afar, he saw the girl join up with the rest of the group that he called losers. The blonde puppy put an playful arm around Y/N, and Seto could feel himself growing sick to his stomach again. 

*** 

"Seto, why don't you just talk to her?" Mokuba asked in a whisper as he noticed his brother staring at Y/N once more. 

His icy blue eyes had softened as he stared, and his lips even curled up the slightest bit as he watched the beautiful girl laughing. Once his brother had broken the silence between the two of them, though, his lips curled right back into a frown.  _ Because I can't _ , he thought to himself morosely. "Why would I want to go talk to those losers?" He replied to his brother in a bored tone. 

Before he got an answer, Mokuba was already over with Y/N, making an excuse to try to bring the two together once more. The two made their way closer to Seto, and he felt his chest tightening up at the idea of the y/e/c eyed girl coming up to him. By this point, it was not like he didn't want to admit that he was growing fond of the girl, but he did not know what to do with that knowledge. 

"Hey, Kaiba," Y/N said with a soft, delicate smile. 

Seto didn't know how to respond to basic kindness, and his immediate snap back was, "What do you want?" 

She chuckled awkwardly, almost shyly as her y/e/c eyes glanced up at the taller male. "I just wanted to wish you luck, you know," she said gently. "And see how you were." 

"I don't need luck," he said quickly, though as the words dropped smugly from his mouth, he grimaced for another reason. He grimaced from seeing the beautiful girl's own smile fade from her lips, her eyes looking almost disappointed. Mentally, he chided himself for not being able to say anything even remotely kind to the girl. 

Somehow, the girl that kept being kicked down unintentionally still kept a positive outlook. "That's right," she said with an awkward chuckle. "Silly me. Of course you'll do fantastic." A tint of blush luminated her cheeks as she spoke, before quickly excusing herself to her friends. 

"See, she'd rather be with  _ them, _ " Seto spoke in a grim tone, realizing his brother had come back to his side. 

"If you were nicer to her, I'm sure she would want to be around you," Mokuba replied, giving his brother a reassuring smile. "It didn't take convincing to get her to walk over to you."

***

Seto Kaiba had been in the right place at the right time that evening as Y/N was alone in the halls, clearly spooked by who they presumed was Marik. She wasn't glancing where she was going, and as she felt herself about to land directly on the metal floor of the blimp. Her chest tightened, eyes closed tight. 

Instead, she opened her eyes and saw that she was instead lifted higher, walking closer and closer to her room. "I didn't want to risk you falling on your face again," he heard the grumble of Seto Kaiba, his deep voice clearly tired as he spoke. His arms were warm as they tightly held her over his shoulder. 

Feeling her in his arms, he did not wish to set her down once he made it to the girl's room that she had been sharing with the group. As soon as he had, he immediately missed her warmth, and didn't know that she begun missing his as well. Icy blue eyes softened for a moment as they stared down at her own y/e/c eyes, and once again his heart raced. 

"Thank you, Kaiba," she said sheepishly, her face clearly reading the embarrassment she had been feeling. 

Her cheeks were tinted red, which somehow seemed to bring out her eyes even more, and he noticed how delicately her y/h/c locks framed that perfect face. Half dazed, he spoke, "Seto." A few times, his soft blue eyes glanced down to her perfectly pouted lips, and back into her own eyes, though he could not push himself to do it. 

Despite being tired, Y/N watched the trail that his eyes seemed to make. The mere thought of him thinking about kissing her brought her heart aflutter, and she could not help but take the opportunity. She had to stand on her tiptoes to make it happen, but she grabbed the collar of his shirt, pressing her lips against his own. 

_ Is she…?  _ He wondered as he was half in a daze, not comprehending the situation fully. Blush covered his cheeks, and he felt like his heart was going to burst from his chest. Normally he was dominant, in control of every situation, and yet here she was with her lips against his own. 

She did not back off, and partially expected to be pushed away with a rude remark. When he finally began kissing back, it was something that gave her all the more reason to wrap her arms around his neck, craning him down a bit for a more comfortable spot. To her, he tasted of the smallest hint of mint. 

His strong, slender arms wrapped around her, awkwardly at first until they found the perfect spot to hold the girl close to him. The moment lasted for a while, yet not nearly long enough for him. As the two separated by the lip, though, his mind almost felt fuzzy while catching his breath. 

Before she could say a word, he took the opportunity to move to take her hand, walking her away from the room he was going to drop her off in. He expected some sort of hesitation, or some sort of questioning, but she had merely squeezed his hand reassuringly as the two made their way down the hallway.  _ She'll feel a lot safer with me,  _ he thought to himself. Seto assured himself that it was the only reason he was leading her down the halls to his room. 

The two made their way in, and she did send him a questioning glance. He removed his cloak from his shoulders, which made anxiety grow in her more. His icy blue eyes glanced over to her own, his lips tugging upwards into one of his rare gentle smiles. "I wanted to make sure you felt safe," he said dismissively, before motioning to the relatively large bed beside them. 

"Thank you," she said softly, neatly removing her shoes before sliding into the bed. She watched as he was creating some makeshift bed out of his cloak and frowned softly. "You know, we could share the bed." 

Seto's face flared up fifty shades of red as his face dared not move to glance over at her. Recomposing himself, he sucked in a deep breath. "If you insist," he said, trying to act as dismissive as he possibly could. He set his cloak upon the chair before turning, making his way into the bed as well. 

As she moved to give him more room, his arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. "Goodnight, Seto," she whispered softly, curling up closer in his arms. She could not hide the blush that graced her face, relishing in the warmth of the man's slender arms. 

When her y/e/c eyes closed, Seto Kaiba gazed down at Y/N with a gentle smile against his lips. The way she fit in his arms just felt so right to him, and his icy blue eyes took in the beauty of her sleeping figure. After a while of simply admiring the girl he admired from afar, unknowing of how to make his move, he pressed the softest kiss against her forehead. Murmuring a soft, "Goodnight, Y/N," he closed his own icy blue eyes. For the first time in a long time, Seto Kaiba would get an actually restful night's sleep. 

  
  
  
  



	16. Evermore (Bandit King Bakura x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is loosely based on Beauty and The Beast's song Evermore, starting in Ancient Egypt and moving to present Battle City times.

I was the one who had it all

I was the master of my fate

I never needed anybody in my life

I learned the truth too late

Five thousand years in the past, the Bandit King Bakura was a powerful man in his own respects. The man may have not had wealth by his own earnings, but he did have plenty that would follow him to take what he had deserved. Transitioning from outrunning the Pharaoh's guards to taking the temple by storm, the man had climbed the ladder far before he could truly be called a man. The scarred face and calloused skin was merely proof of his achievements, and with his loyal followers, he was going to rule where the Pharaoh lacked. 

That was, what he had thought, of course. He barely even knew his followers names, as there was no point in growing attachments when there were riches to steal. His goal was to be showered in wealth, power beyond what anyone could imagine at his calloused fingertips. The Pharaoh himself feared the Bandit King, and he had a very good reason for doing so. 

I'll never shake away the pain

I close my eyes but she's still there

I let her steal into my melancholy heart

It's more than I can bear

The Bandit King planned to rule alone, until he met a beautiful, tanned skinned noble. She may have been the sister of the Pharaoh, and yet whenever she had seen the white haired male, she had been so very kind to him. He could remember their meeting, as if it were merely the day prior. 

Bandit King Bakura and his entourage of thieves were breaking into the temple undetected. The Pharaoh slept soundless as the thieves pillaged his riches, the Bandit King with a smirk upon his face as they did so. With such a wealthy haul, the thieves would be one step closer to their goal, proud and jovial of themselves. 

He had never expected the slender, tanned skin girl to be wandering the temple in the eve. He had never expected for her y/e/c eyes to lock with his own brown orbs. As fear engulfed the man, knowing the pillage would turn to something a great deal more heinous, he never expected the girl to remove a necklace from her own neck, extending slender digits that held it. 

With this action, the Bandit King expected something mystical to happen, maybe trapping the man in the world of shadows. Instead, her y/e/c orbs read of kindness as she stepped closer to the man, seemingly unafraid. 

"It's solid gold," she clarified in a soft, angelic tone. The way her lips curved as she spoke had the Bandit King fixated as she continued her words. "You may take it. Go before anyone wakes." 

The Bandit King's rough hands, for a split moment, felt the caress of her gentle digits as he took the item from her. Taking one last gaze into her radiant y/e/c eyes, he could feel his lips crack a gentle upturn, shocking himself as he did. "We were never here," he warned her harshly, despite his own visage beginning to waver under his own words. 

"Understood," she said softly, her own lips curving gently despite herself. She had just given the man her greatest treasure, with absolutely no hesitation. The Bandit King did not need to use tricks on the Pharaoh's sister, and she had willingly handed it directly to him. 

As he disappeared with his thieves into the night, he found himself staring down more than a few times at the object that he did not allow to leave his hand. The curves of the Egyptian forged necklace was a beauty to behold, and yet each time he glanced down upon it, he pictured her soft eyes. From that day forward, Y/N would not erase from the cold hearted man's mind. 

He later had learned her name from her own lips, Princess Y/N. She was a beauty to behold, and would often meet her Bandit King in the dead of night, either carefully within the temple walls or beside the Nile. The moonlight reflecting off of her y/h/c hair, shimmering in her eyes was a sight for the Bandit King to behold, and it was no wonder he had fallen for the woman. 

Now I know she'll never leave me

Even as she runs away

She will still torment me

Calm me, hurt me

Move me, come what may

The Bandit King, during the great battle, watched in horror as his lover ran towards the temple. Though she was not running from him for the remainder of time, and merely going to check on the brother that she cared for, the man had an eerie feeling. This would be the last time he would ever see the woman he loved again, he thought as he watched her y/h/c hair billowing through the air as she took off upon horseback towards the temple. 

Wasting in my lonely tower

Waiting by an open door

I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in

And be with me for evermore

Five thousand years passed before the Millenium Items resurfaced, the new evil being released onto the modern world. Ancient spirits, of good and evil, were released into the world to the chosen bearers of these items. For the Bandit King Bakura's spirit, who was holed up in the Millennium Ring, it was a bittersweet moment that he had been united with the body of the reincarnation of the man himself. 

The boy he inhabited was merely a sixteen year old boy, of pale skin and british descent, paired with the kindest of hearts. He was weak enough that the spirit would be able to take control whenever he had wished to, and he did just that. With the knowledge of the power of the millennium items, he formed his own plan to collect them, to rule the way that he wished to do five thousand years prior. 

In the very beginning, the spirit tried to fool himself. It was a folly at best that he tried to explain to himself it was merely a dream. Everything had to be some cruel nightmare, where he would wake to have his lover's gentle breath's fill his ears with sound, her one hand curled to grasp his red robe in her slumber. He wished to wake to stroke her y/h/c hair gently, and to merely stare down upon the beautiful woman that he had fallen in love with. The Bandit King's spirit even longed to simply tell her how he felt for the very first time. 

I rage against the trials of love

I curse the fading of the light

Though she's already flown so far beyond my reach

She's never out of sight

The Bandit King grew bitter over time, realizing that the day that he watched her run from him was truly the last day that he would ever see her shimmering y/e/c orbs. It would be a lie to say that though he pushed through his plan, making it into Battle City, that he did not miss the girl that haunted his every movement. Though she was the kindest of hearts, she still supported the man, showing an unwavering devotion that he never thought possible. 

Now I know she'll never leave me

Even as she fades from view

She will still inspire me

Be a part of everything I do

The spirit had thought that he was merely seeing a ghost, maybe even a hallucination when he met the Battle City Finalists. Out of the eight duelists that had made it to the finals, there was a younger looking female with piercing y/e/c eyes and long y/h/c hair. Yami Bakura had grimaced at the girl as she chatted along with the Pharaoh, whom had also made it to the finals. 

There may have even been a pang of jealousy in the man's heart as his brown eyed gaze would not flicker from the group. She had a smile just like the woman he remembered, and a similar laugh that rang out like an angel. Clearly, the girl was the reincarnation of his lost lover, and yet when Y/N had been lost to him, he knew she never had a millennium item. 

Wasting in my lonely tower

Waiting by an open door

I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in

And as the long, long nights begin

I'll think of all that might have been

Waiting here for evermore

It was only when those y/e/c eyes had changed to a more mature looking woman, the girl clearly growing two inches in height, that he began to speculate. When those orbs took a glance over to the white haired male, he was almost sure that he saw a gentle smile flicker onto her lips, one that his Y/N would only show for her lover. Even if it had been a dead end, the spirit could not simply allow all his musings to go to waste. 

He cornered the girl upon the blimp, during a lull in time before the duelists would be called for the banquet and announcement of the first duel. His brown eyes met the girl's own y/e/c eyes, and scanned down her features. The spirit looked as if he were there to eat the girl alive, the way that he eyed every aspect of her. 

Though he did so, her gaze did not falter, and she did not question his intentions. It took a few moments for her contented lips to upturn at the very edges, curling into a coy smile. The silence was broken by the angelic voice of old as she whispered to him, "Did you miss me, my Bandit?" 

It took mere seconds before the Yami Bakura claimed the girl's lips as his own, pressing his firmly against them. His slender arms wrapped around her waist, pulling him to her as the two of them kissed. Though it had been out of haste, the kiss turned rather slow in pace as it deepened, enjoying the feel of one another.

She wrapped her arms firmly around his neck, using one hand to stroke through his soft white locks as the other simply pulled the man as close to her as she possibly could. The two of them kissed until they had to truly separate, panting for breath as their foreheads rested against one another's. Though the kiss had ceased, their eyes locked firmly with one another in the most loving of gazes either had mustered. 

"I never thought I'd see you again, Y/N," he murmured out softly between panted breaths. 

Her lips pulled into a soft smile as she whispered, "Twe merwet ntek," barely audible as she stared up into his brown orbs, her own y/e/c eyes shimmering as she spoke the words in her language of old. 

Those three words were something that he never thought he would hear pass those plush lips of hers, especially directed towards a man as himself. Regardless of his shock, his lips seemed to curl upwards more, the spirit's very soul filled with something so jovial that he never expected to feel radiate through him. One slender hand lifted towards the woman's face, warmth radiating from his skin as he trailed his thumb against her cheekbone affectionately. "I have always loved you," he murmured out softly, as if someone would overhear and question his own strength if he spoke any louder. 

The two connected lips once more, souls melding as the two of them kissed passionately. After so long, the two lost souls were reunited, though the danger of their futures would be in the balance of this new, strange world. In this moment, as the two were entangled in a strong embrace, nothing mattered despite the other. No matter how short a reunion it would be, their moment would be merely a blip upon the span of time they would need to make up for being apart. 


	17. Left Behind (Atem x Reader x Seto Kaiba)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is after the Pharaoh leaves for the afterlife, and is a long slow burn Oneshot. 
> 
> I also attempted to make this differently than my normal ones, where gender is not specified for the Reader.

Once the group ran hastily from the collapsed tomb, you could hear the panted breaths around you, filling your ears with empty noise. Your breathing heaved as well, though your mind reminded you that your lungs felt as if an invisible hand tightly wrapped them. The tightness did not stop at your lungs, as the invisible hand grasped at your heart by mistaken. 

Though you were surrounded by the friends you had for years, everyone seemed to fade into the blackness. As you catch your breath, you seemed to shrug into the background of the group, once again feeling alienated, as you had before you met these wonderful people. In the first time in years, you felt it. 

Alone. 

This behavior grew over the next couple of months. You were initially able to shrug it off as 'the world was saved, and you needed a break', but that had only lasted so long. Questioning from your friends was like white noise to you. Tears that rolled down your cheeks nightly became your new moisturizing mask. 

You were a duelist, just as Yugi, Joey, Kaiba, and  him . You had been expected to be at tournaments in the future reference, but each time that you got an invitation to a tournament, you ripped up the papers. Three tournament invitations lied in your trash can, ever since you watched him  leave.  Though you felt selfish, you couldn't help feeling betrayed. 

You thought he loved you the way that you loved him. Each time he would take over Yugi's body to go on a date with you, or each time his strong, slender arms held you close, you thought you felt it. Everyone else he referred to as his friends, and yet you - you were his (King/Queen). For some reason, you thought that meant something. 

A knock at your apartment door caused you to groan through your chapped lips, your eyes focusing upon the ceiling atop you.  Maybe if I'm quiet enough, they'll just go away,  you thought to yourself, lips tight as you once again shut your watery y/e/c orbs. When the knocking stopped, you let out a sigh of relief. 

When you felt yourself being lifted up by strong arms, the first thought on your mind should have been to fight against your assailant. At least, you should have been able to open your teary eyes, and yet you had not even flinched. With their wordless actions, absolutely anything could have been happening to you, and yet...you just didn't care anymore. 

Roughly, you were shoved into something cold, yet you had not even shivered. Your eyes stayed shut, uncaring of whatever was happening. If they were there to take your kidneys, it was time for the harvest. Without your Pharaoh, you were just that. 

Nothing. 

Cold water poured down upon you, jolting you from your uncaring mindset. It was not by choice, but simply the fight that was left in your body fighting off hypothermia that was sure to come. Jolting upwards, your arms wrapped tightly around yourself, and your y/e/c eyes landed upon Seto Kaiba himself. 

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked in a graveled, seemingly aggravated tone. 

Frowning, you simply stated, "Freezing, thanks." 

"You should be thanking me," he spat back acidically. "So how about you stop acting like an idiot and take an actual shower. I'll throw an outfit in here for you, and then you'll explain to me why you haven't been attending my tournaments." 

You raised an eyebrow, but as freezing as you were, you quickly switched the water off. Letting out a soft huff, you shooed Kaiba out of your bathroom and set your shower onto a dull warmth to not fully shock your body. Stripping yourself of your already soaked clothes, you did as he said rather slowly. For a while, you just allowed the water to wash over your body as you leaned against your wall. 

"You better be showering in there, or do you need help with that, too?" An annoyed Kaiba scolded out from the other side of the door. 

Quickly realizing that he had gone through the lengths of coming into your house already, you quickly called out, "Hold onto your coattails, I'll be out in a sec." 

Hastily, you finished washing yourself, feeling the tiniest bit better from simply being clean for the first time since he left. Glancing out of the shower, you quickly grabbed the towel to dry yourself off, before dressing to meet the man that managed to barge into your house. Sheepishly, you walked out of the bathroom to see Kaiba leaning impatiently against a chair in your room, his icy blue gaze directed right at you. 

"So, what do I owe the pleasure?" You forced out sarcastically as you leaned against your own wall. 

"Quit the crap," he said harshly, quickly knocking you down a peg as he strode with confidence closer to you. "You know why I'm here. You and I are supposed to be having a rematch. Instead, you've been throwing every invitation in the trash, haven't you?" 

Letting out an irritated sigh, you pinched the bridge of your nose before directing your gaze back to the man. "I don't know what you're expecting out of me, Kaiba," you forced out, trying not to choke on your words as you spoke. "Maybe I should just tell you that you've been right all along and call it a day. Friendship is stupid, love is worse, and just take my runner up title. Televise that you beat me right into retirement. Whatever you need to make you happy, take it." Your voice had cracked halfway through you talking, and you had to bite your lip hard to block the dam of tears pushing to break free from your eyes. 

Kaiba's eyes softened through your speech, his blue eyes not leaving your weak frame as he simply stared at you. His lips grimaced as he watched each word force itself passed your lips. "How did you really think loving a spirit was going to work for you?" He replied, his voice somewhat smug, yet had the smallest hint of compassion to it. 

"I don't know," you said simply, letting out a sigh as you placed a hand upon your face in shame. "Love is selfish and stupid. I'm more angry than anything by this point." 

"Angry at what exactly?" He asked, his eyebrow raising slightly as he watched you. 

Pursing your lips, your brows furrowed for a moment before continuing. "Angry at him for leaving," you started, before sighing. "Angry at myself for being so selfish. Angry at myself for believing every word, and for expecting it was more than just this. Angry at myself for thinking I was worth staying." 

Seto Kaiba knitted his brows together as he listened, before letting out a huff. "Come hang out with Mokuba or something," he said, his voice nearly wavering as he spoke. "Your dweeb squad will just keep you in your mood, and Mokuba always knows how to cheer people up." 

You were taken aback by his proposal, but nodded sheepishly. "Thanks," you murmured softly, almost to the point that he couldn't hear you. The light tug you witnessed of his lips upward had shown that he did in fact hear you, though, as you followed Seto Kaiba to his limousine. 

Who you would assume was the driver opened the door for the two of you, and you ended up sitting across from Kaiba in the limo, next to an over-enthusiastic Mokuba. "Did you convince Y/N to duel you, Seto?" He asked his brother expectantly. "It's nice to see you, by the way!" 

Kaiba let out a scoff, his lips smirking as he answered. "Y/N will be dueling me once you manage to get them into a better mood," he replied, his voice leaving no room for debate from either of you. 

Once the three of you ended up getting to the Kaiba mansion, you were dragged by the arm to go with the younger boy, his smile wide. Your own lips attempted to placate the boy, forcing themselves upward to make it seem as if you wished to be dragged off to play video games. Inside, you were cold, empty, and just wished to curl back up in your bed. Maybe Seto Kaiba had decent intentions, you wished to think. It was almost ironic that the man that hurt you was gone, while his rival was the one trying to pick up your shattered pieces. 

You clutched the gaming joystick tightly as you pushed yourself to actually play the game in front of you. Beside you sat a grinning Mokuba, his smile nearly contagious as he beat you in round after round of the racing game he put in. As you saw his smile in your peripheral vision, you could feel a genuine tug, as slight as it may have been, of your lips upward. 

"I'm the master of this game," he said excitedly, his large gray eyes practically sparkling as he spoke. His fist pumped into the air to exemplify his excitement, and you reached over to ruffle the boy's hair. As you did, there were small traces of blush on the young boy's cheeks. 

"You are, Mokuba," you said kindly to the boy, trying to push as much enthusiasm in it as possible. "If you put as much effort into everything you do as you do beating me, you'll end up being the King of Games, you know. Just as I'm sure your brother will end up being." 

"Isn't that why my brother wants to beat you at Duel Monsters so bad?" Mokuba said with a chuckle. "Since then he'll take on Yugi and beat him." 

You leaned your head back, y/e/c orbs closing as you spoke. "I'm sure," you said softly, trying to keep your lips curled upward as much as you could. "And I hope he does. With all the work he's put into it, I'm sure he will." 

"Don't you want to keep your title, though?" He asked curiously. 

You sat back upward, opening your y/e/c eyes and glancing over at the boy. "I don't know," you said honestly, giving him a shrug as you spoke. "My heart was in it for the wrong reasons, and I'll be graduating this year. I guess it's time to do something that I'm doing for myself." 

"Losing him effected you a lot, didn't it?" Mokuba asked. 

You could not keep the facade of your smile any longer, allowing a frown to cross your lips as you nodded. "He used to call me his (Queen/King), his muse, all that jazz. I let that bring me happiness, self worth even. The reality of it all was that he didn't belong here, and I didn't belong with him. It took your brother knocking some sense into me to realize my fantasy may have ended, but the world around me hasn't." 

"We've both been worried about you, Y/N," Mokuba said with sad eyes, causing you to feel as if your heart was stabbed by his eyes. 

Through your journey, you always had a soft spot for the younger Kaiba brother, as he always seemed to care, and you never had siblings yourself. You pulled your arms around the boy, engulfing him in a tight hug. As you did, you could hear him audibly squeak, before laughter ensued. "I'm not going to lie, it'll take a while to be normal again, but I'm definitely feeling better," you said to him softly, before letting go of the younger boy. 

From the hallway, you had not even heard the silent boy that stood with a half smile, leaned against the doorframe. Though he dismissed himself from the two of you to take care of this and that, he made the excuse for himself to watch the two of you without seeming like he cared of your progress. His blue eyes gazed at the two of you with a soft expression, watching all the events that ensued. 

He watched as the two of you played a few more rounds of the racing game, Mokuba still beating you each and every time. By the point that Seto begun to realize you were dumping your car on purpose, his lips curled upward the slightest bit more. As you were doing it to see Mokuba smile, Seto could not help but feel a little tug at his own heart. 

After a while, you finally stood up, saying, "I wonder if your brother would be ready." 

Clearing his throat behind the two of you, you quickly turned to see the blue eyed man. "As long as you make the duel worth my time," he scoffed out, putting up his facade once more. "I have your deck waiting for you in the other room." 

You shot him a confident smile, saying, "If you want my title, you're going to earn it, Kaiba." 

"Simple, and just what I want to hear," he said, clearly bemused before motioning for you to follow him. 

Mokuba followed behind the two of you, planning on cheering for his brother from the sidelines. Today, you would not have your friends to cheer for you, but in that sense, you needed this. You could no longer use Atem as a crutch, something you sought approval from. It was time for you to be you, and to defend your title as you. 

The duel was close, both of you attacking and defending your life points like a teeter-totter. Seto Kaiba had always respected you as a duelist, nearly as much as he respected the Pharaoh himself. You were almost enough of a duelist for him to call a rival.  Almost. 

"You ready to lose your title, runner up?" Kaiba sneered, his smirk clear against his lips. 

Closing your eyes for a mere second, you let out a soft sigh. Your lips curled upward into a smile as you opened them back up clear determination in your eyes. There was a small touch of admiration in them as well as you spoke. "I couldn't ask for someone more worthy to take it, Kaiba," you said with a smile. "But I'm not out of life points yet." 

"You will be," he said confidently, and with that, he took his turn. He proved to you that he was the one worthy of the title, blasting through your life points one more time before they hit zero. His were merely at 200 when he won, and he could tell that he had at least received your all against him. 

Shuffling through your deck, you pulled out your rarest card and tucked it carefully into your hand before shoving the rest of your deck into its holster. Walking towards Seto Kaiba, you held your hand out, showing him your rare card with a half smile. "Take it," you said insistently, your y/e/c eyes intense as they stared into his own icy blue eyes. "And use it to beat Yugi one day." 

Seto Kaiba merely stared at you, before glancing to the card in your hand. Though he did have a fixation upon dragon cards, and your card was nearly as rare as the Blue Eyes White Dragon, he still glanced back to you with a questioning gaze. "You don't have to give me your card, Y/N," he said flatly. 

You frowned, sighing lightly. "I'm done, and it's yours," you said insistently. "One way or another, I'm leaving this here for you, so just take it." 

Kaiba rolled his eyes, saying, "What do you plan on doing if you're  done ? Going back into your hole to rot away?" 

You shook your head, pressing your card into his hand as he reluctantly took it. "I'll be pursuing my passion, the way I should have been from the very beginning," you said confidently. 

Little did he know that your passion was something that would cross his path once again. Successfully, you received your degree, and you began working for Kaiba Corp's newest investments. When the Duel Academy was set up, you rose yourself right to the top relatively fast. With your previous experience and expertise, you were soon chancellor of the whole ordeal. 

Word of your success was circled around Kaiba Corp, all the way up to the top. Mokuba was the one to pass the information onto his brother, his voice jovial as he brought a familiar name to his brother's attention. Once your name had slipped across his brother's lips, Seto's heart tightened at the thought. 

"Schedule a meeting for me," he said absently, despite the excitement that brimmed in his heart and he heard your name. 

His eyes had not landed upon you in nearly ten years, and yet there you were, walking into the coffee shop adorned professionally. Your y/h/c hair was done up, your piercing y/e/c eyes clearly matured with age. Lips curling upward as your eyes landed upon the familiar face, you took your coffee to the table, sitting in front of the same man that you could credit to your own success. 

"Mr. Kaiba, what a surprise," you said softly, though there was a touch of excitement in your own voice. "Typically I've been meeting with your associates. What do I owe the honor?" 

"Seto," he quickly corrected, his own lips curling upward as he eyed you down with his icy blue eyes. "There's no need for formalities with me, Y/N. I never expected to be calling a meeting with you." 

"You never asked my passion, I guess," you said with a shrug, letting a light laugh pass your lips. "It is nice to see you again, Seto. I never really got to thank you for pulling me out of that dark void." 

"Unnecessary," he said quickly. "Though I am impressed." 

"Now that's something I never expected to cross your lips," you teased. Sipping your coffee to hide your blush, you could not help the smile crossing your lips. "How have you and your brother been?" 

"You should stop by and visit him," he replied softly. "I know he would be pleased to see you." Folding his hands, he almost seemed nervous before he spoke again. "I did have an alternative reason for asking you here, Y/N." 

You raised your eyebrow, though you did not slip from his gaze. "Yes, Kai-Seto?" You asked, feeling a little anxiety raising in your chest as you watched his expression. As you watched him bite his lip gently, you could not help the shiver that shot down your spine. 

"The Pharaoh was an idiot," he said frankly. "And I don't plan to make his same mistake." Sucking in a deep breath, he reached his hand out to meet yours, the touch warming your skin as he did. "I want you to be mine, Y/N. I have since we were teenagers." 

You felt your cheeks heat up at his words, while his hand squeezed your own gently. "Truly, you have no idea how happy that makes me," you said sheepishly. 

The two of you made your way out of the coffee shop, sharing your first kiss to document the rest of your lives. Tasting of coffee with the slightest hint of mint, those lips enveloped your own passionately, savoring the flavor of one another as you did. Though you entered the meeting not expecting to come with anything out of it, you could not help but smile all the way back to work, thinking of all that was to come. 

  
  
  
  



	18. Taking Care of Mokuba (Ryou x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always jump at the idea of adding in some cute Mokuba protection into my stories, and this is no exception. Have you ever wondered in DSOD what happened to Mokuba when Seto Kaiba goes to the Afterlife for who knows how long for his duel? 
> 
> Well, this one may end up with a part two. I focused a lot on the whole taking care of Mokuba aspect that I made it a little less fluffy than Bakura's hair. This still ends up cute, in my opinion, though. 
> 
> By the way, I hope Ryou is in character as much as possible. Since he's at the reader's home, he isn't surrounded by fan girls, but still is adorably shy.

When Seto Kaiba made his way from your world to the afterlife, he was selfishly grasping at something that he could not fully comprehend himself. Seto Kaiba not only wanted his final battle with Atem, but he needed it. He needed to see that perfectly coiffed hair one last time, while every fiber of his being desired for his triumph over the man. 

It was an obsession that his little brother Mokuba knew well, as he was put in charge of a great deal of the excavation of the millennium puzzle. On top of that, the young Kaiba had to watch his brother drive himself off the edge each and every night. The two traveled to the space station together as Seto Kaiba put his plan in motion, though Mokuba never knew that it would end up the way that it had. 

He never thought that his brother was simply going to leave him, without a word or a thought otherwise. Those large gray eyes had to hold back tears as he simply wondered when his big brother was coming back. Not to mention the thought of his big brother being safe, of course. 

Though he trusted Yugi Motou a copious amount, if he had been overreacting, he would not hear the end of it from his brother for seeking Yugi's aid. The young boy knew that out of Yugi's friends, there was no one closer to him despite Y/N L/N. You were, after all, the one that always seemed to jump first at the idea of helping the Kaiba brothers. 

The young Kaiba tucked his phone safely in his pocket, on sound in case his brother were to suddenly pop back up. Moving towards the opened door, his large grey eyes took in the sight of your apartment. Though it was much smaller than anything Mokuba was accustomed to, he would have taken a cardboard box over the mind numbing worry. He would have taken absolutely anything with a contented smile as long as he did not have to be alone in that mansion, counting down the moments until his big brother would come back. 

Sucking in a nervous breath, trying to push those thoughts from his mind, he wrapped his knuckles against your door in a pattern of three. Thoughts soared through his mind, mainly revolving around the risk of reaching out to you. The boy truly wondered if he would be welcomed in, and for how long his stay would end up being. In the hand that had not knocked against the door, he held a bag that would be sufficient for at least a couple days stay. 

As the door was meekly pulled open, two sets of eyes landed upon the young Kaiba boy. Immediately, the boy thought he would be intruding by asking, but he was too late to simply turn around. Anxiety rose in his chest as he tried to think of what to say, or how he could even explain the situation. 

"Are you alright, Mokuba?" You spoke in a gentle tone, your eyes glancing from the boy's clearly flustered gray eyes to the bag that he grasped firmly in his hands. Lips curling into a concerned frown, you took a momentary glance over to your guest, before moving back to widen the opening of the door. "Come on in. No need to be shy." 

"I-uh-if you're busy I don’t want to intrude,” he said bashfully, his free hand fidgeting with the bottom of his shirt. 

You chuckled softly, before placing a hand upon his back and guiding him inside. “We’re never too busy for a friend,” you said in a reassuring tone. Though you were not sure what it was about Mokuba, but you were always overly protective of the boy. He was such a good kid, and with how many times he had gotten kidnapped, you always had a little worry for him. Even as he was growing up, your own graduation already behind you, he still crossed your mind. 

“I’ll go fetch a cup of tea for everyone,” Ryou said in a sheepish tone, his honey eyes practically sparkling. His british accent did nothing to hide his shy nature, though his shyness was always a little something about the young man that you adored. “I’ll be right back.”

You could not help but allow your lips to curl into a smile at your white haired friend, giving him a nod before watching him disappear into your kitchen. Turning back to the young boy that had shown up at your doorstep, you graciously took his bag and set it to the side of the door. Before you motioned for him to sit, you noted mentally how heavy his little duffle bag truly was.  _ Something bad must have happened,  _ you thought to yourself sullenly. 

Straightening yourself up, you motioned to the couch. “Make yourself at home, Mokuba,” you said softly. The two of you made your way over to the seating arrangements you had in your living room, you sitting upon the couch beside him with just enough room that Ryou would be able to come back and sit beside you as well, or sit upon the chair across from your couch if he preferred. “So, what’s up? I mean, I don’t mind the house call, seriously, but I can tell something’s got you upset.”

As soon as you said the word upset, it was like it was a command for the young boy’s tears to begin to flow. “I-I’m worried about Seto,” he managed to say through his tears, though the boy had already began shaking from his sobs. “H-he’s gone, and I mean he went to battle the Pharaoh gone.”

You instinctively moved your arm around the boy’s shoulders, bringing him into your chest in a comforting mannerism. Lips downturned into a frown, you watched as the boy took the opportunity to turn himself to cry into your shoulder. “You know your brother, Mokuba,” you tried to reassure him softly. “He will come back just fine, and in the meantime, you can stay with me.” Though the boy had not vocalized the need to stay, especially seeing as he had a mansion to go home to, you could not help but offer. After all, the fact that he had brought such a heavy bag practically screamed that he was going to ask.

“A-are you sure?” he forced out through his tears, though they had already begun to quell. 

Unbenounced to you, your white haired, handsome friend stood in the doorway for a moment as the scene took place. Though he held a tray of tea in his hands, he wished to give the two of you the space that he presumed you needed. Catching himself blushing a bit, thinking of how generous and kind you truly were, he swallowed hard before making his way out. 

You were not even phased by the clink of the tray upon the coffee table as the little boy in your arms glanced up at you. Teary-eyed and practically pleading, you could not help but feel your heart break at the strife that the boy must have been feeling. Hastily, you nodded, pressing a smile to your own lips. "You're always welcome, Mokuba," you said softly, before gently ruffling his hair. "You should know that." 

*** 

Ryou happened to be that one friend that would always come over to your house, and now that school had finished, this was an even more often occurrence. His excuse for the matter was that he wanted to make sure you were holding up well while taking care of the younger boy. This excuse, though, had you a tad suspicious. 

"Hey, Ryou," you said warmly, listening to your door open and shut as you were sitting on the couch playing video games with Mokuba. "Come grab this controller from me before I lose again." 

His british accent practically echoed through the room in the form of laughter as he made his way over to you. Awkwardly, he attempted to slip the controller out of your hands without missing a moment of movement on the game. This caused him to graze your arms, practically embracing you. 

You could not help the blush that rose in your cheeks, almost a full crimson. Trying to play off your blush, you said, "Now you're in for it, Moku. Ryou is the master at this game." After you said it, you could not help but giggle a little bit. 

Mokuba ended up giggling as well, but it was not at your words at all. In actuality, Mokuba was quite happy to be playing a video game with anyone, seeing as his brother had been too busy regularly. He had, on the other hand, caught the blush upon your face, as well as the corresponding blush upon Ryou's. 

"I-I wouldn't call myself a master," Ryou replied quickly, though his honey brown eyes would not leave the screen as he spoke. 

Leaning back as you watched the two play the game, you huffed playfully. "Master sounds pretty accurate to me, Ry," you purred out as you watched the man manage to turn the game you were losing horribly in around completely. 

As the time watching Mokuba and having Ryou over all the time continued, you were noticing little things more and more. All the way down to the way that you would stare just a little longer at Ryou as he was saying something. The way that your heart would speed up every time the two of you would accidentally make physical contact of any kind was another animal all together, and you could no longer convince yourself otherwise. 

_ I'm falling for Ryou,  _ you thought to yourself anxiously, daydreaming again. 

As if Mokuba was reading your mind, the young, chipper voice filled your ears. "Y/N, why aren't you and Ryou together?" He asked curiously, causing you to snap out of your trance. 

Your breath hitched in your throat, mouth dry at the thought that Mokuba had said that aloud, seeing as Ryou was literally sitting in the next room. Eyes moving over to the younger boy, you chuckled softly. "What makes you ask that, Moku?" You asked, cursing yourself that you allowed your voice to waver as you spoke. 

"Because you both really obviously like each other," he said with a shrug, acting like what he was saying was not a big deal at all. "And you're both super nice." 

"Um," you said, biting your lip as you tried to think of anything you could say that would not entirely deny your feelings towards Ryou, nor confirm them. "Thank you, Moku." 

"Ryou, why don't you just ask Y/N out?" The devious young Kaiba called out with a smirk, knowing that the white haired male would easily hear him from where he was. 

Your face flushed, not only from the fact that this little boy was not wrong, but the fact that the little boy was going to be the one to push the two of you together. Though you wanted to say anything by this point, any sort of distraction from what was going on, you fell short. There was nothing you could say or do that your racing mind could think of at the moment. 

"Y/N, would you like me to ask you out?" The british boy asked, now standing in the doorway. His voice stuttered the smallest bit as he spoke, while his voice was meek. Ryou's pale cheeks had the faintest bit of blush upon them as his honey eyes stared at you. 

"Uh, do you want to?" You asked, just as sheepish as he. 

The young Kaiba who was watching the scene unfold exclaimed, "Can you two just do it already?" 

The outburst from the young Kaiba was unexpected, and yet made you giggle a bit as you heard the exasperation clear in his tone. You forced the words out before Ryou got the chance, as he was a cute blushing mess himself. "Ryou, do you want to be my boyfriend?" You asked, your voice stuttering more than a few times as you spoke. 

The white haired male walked closer to you, before enveloping you in his surprisingly warm, slender arms. In the position the two of you were in, you were not able to see the grin upon his face while yours practically mirrored it. "I would be elated, Y/N," he said in a soft tone. 


	19. Guard Dog (Seto Kaiba x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a slow burn - and so much of a slow burn that this one is going to need a part two. This is kind of a set up for the part two, which should be out soon. It ended up being a little more narrative than I expected. 
> 
> Part two is coming up next, then a Chazz x Reader, then Zane x Reader and Allister x Reader is going to be one or the other afterwards. I'm not sure if those are all going to be popping up in here or in AU, so stay tuned.

"You dweebs should call your guard dog off," Kaiba spat coolly as he glared his icy stare down into y/e/c eyes. 

You could not help your seething as your fists tightened. "How about you just walk away, sans the insults, rich boy?" You growled out, your eyes fiery as they stared into his icy eyes. As you were practically inches from his face, you could feel yourself being pulled back by the strong, slender arms of your brother and Tristan, causing you to grimace more. 

"You dogs aren't worth my time," he said with a smirk pulling upon the side of his mouth, enjoying the amusing sight of you being restrained by the boys. "I've got better things to do than throw a stick for you." 

"Rich boy, you better be careful," you spat back almost playfully as you glared at him. "Joey's no dog, but I sure can bite." 

The group watched as Kaiba scoffed, simply allowing his coattails to trail behind him as he walked away from the group. You visibly pouted, clearly aggravated by the elder Kaiba, now finally able to cross your arms for yourself. Mentally, you chided yourself for that small intrusive thought of how attractive that idiot truly was. 

"I swear if he keeps it up, he'll be meeting my fist," you muttered out, turning back to your blonde haired brother. Your y/e/c eyes were beginning to calm down, though you could not shake the full irritation you were feeling.  _ He's lucky he has a pretty face,  _ you thought to yourself, before once again scolding yourself. 

Joey pulled his strong, slender arms around you, resting his head upon your forehead. "Y/N/N, you say that every time rich boy does anything," he teased you. The warmth of your brothers arms engulfed you, before he squeezed a little too hard. 

You wriggled out of his arms, saying, "Well, you're gonna suffocate me one of these days, Jo," before snickering softly. A smile perked upon your lips, and you turned your attention back to the group. Everyone, for the most part, had sympathetic looks upon their faces. 

"You can't let him get to you," Yugi chimed in with a soft smile on his face. 

You shrugged nonchalantly. "Honestly, rich boy doesn't have to say a word to get under my skin," you said sheepishly. "Just the thought that he thinks so lowly of my awesome little brother drives me nuts." 

"Earth to Y/N," Joey chimed in, ruffling your hair, "he thinks that about both of us." 

Glancing back over at him, you gave him a half smile. "Yeah, I know," you said softly. "It's not me that bugs me, though." 

***

"What are you glaring at now, dog?" Kaiba said, clearly amused by your behavior. 

Grimacing, you said, "Why do you have to be a jerk to my brother all the time?" 

"I treat all you dweebs the same," Kaiba replied dismissively. "What makes your brother so special? You're a mutt, too." 

"You can call me whatever," you said dismissively. "You have no reason to respect me, rich boy, but I know for a fact that my brother and his friends have risked their necks plenty for you." 

"You definitely bark a lot," Kaiba teased, completely unfazed by your words. "But I'm pretty sure your bite is all talk. How about you be a good dog and bow to your master?" 

You raised your eyebrow, before beginning to laugh. Though it was not his intended purpose, you could not help it. Laughing until your abdomen hurt, you caught Seto Kaiba staring at you. 

His blue eyes were softer as he stared at you, the tiniest bit of affection shimmering behind them as he watched you laugh. His lips curled up the smallest bit into a smile, admiring how cute you were in that moment. Once he realized that your eyes had glanced back at him, you could swear you saw his cheeks dusted in pink for a second before he put up his facade once more. 

As you attempted to steady yourself, your lips curled into a smirk, a devious glint in your eyes. “You’d need to earn that title,” you teased, realizing halfway through your words that you had inadvertently gotten a little shy saying it. A light pink dusted your cheeks as you quickly pried your y/e/c eyes from his icy gaze. It took a moment to notice that despite yourself, your heart was racing. 

***

Your third encounter with Seto Kaiba was strange, as you had no reason to defend anything or anyone at the time. When you met with Seto Kaiba, you almost walked right on past him, feeling vulnerable as you had lost your brother and his friends at the most recent tournament. You were almost shocked as you felt your wrist grabbed rather gently, your glance met with his icy blue eyed gaze. 

“Where’s your dweebs?” he asked, actually seeming halfway curious. 

_ He probably just wants to duel Yugi again,  _ you thought to yourself melancholically. “I’d tell ya if I knew,” you said with a shrug, though your discomfort was clear within your voice. Your lips forced themselves upward, though your smile was as fake as could be. 

Kaiba let out a defeated sigh, his humanity showing just a tad as he stared at your discomfort. "Let's go," he said roughly, before starting to walk in the direction he had already been heading. After a moment, he continued. "Hurry up, will you?" 

You felt a little bit of genuinity in your smile as you quickly set off behind Kaiba, catching up to him quickly. Though his legs were long, you managed to keep up with his strides as the two of you walked to find your friends. As the two of you walked, you could not help but have your mind wander. 

Despite each and every encounter you had with Seto Kaiba, something about him shamefully dragged you in. From the corner of your eye, you admired the man's facial features. Starting with the piercing blue eyes of his, down to his perfectly pouted lips.  _ I wonder how those would taste,  _ you thought for a moment, before chiding yourself for just that. 

"Is there a reason you're staring?" He asked with a gentle smirk. 

His words knocked you out of your thoughts completely, causing deep crimson to coat your face as you glanced in front of you once more. "You're imagining things, rich boy," you replied, though your voice wavering as you spoke gave away your lie quite quickly. For a second, you did glance back up at him, only to see his smug smirk against his lips. 

"Don't get any ideas that I'm being your friend by helping you find the dweebs," he said coolly. "I simply need to defeat Yugi and knock him out of this tournament." 

You chuckled softly, crossing your arms as you continued to walk with him. "I may be as hot tempered as my little brother, but you don't have to worry about me wanting to be your friend, rich boy," you muttered as the two of you kept on walking. "If ya stopped bugging my brother, you wouldn't have to see me again anyhow." 

"Your nerd club always seems to be everywhere I am," he retorted quickly. 

"My membership card is expiring," you said with a soft chuckle. "But if I hear about ya picking on my bro, I'll make sure to renew for a day." 

Seto Kaiba did not actually retort to these words, but as the two of you continued walking, he did let them set in his mind. He could have mentally scolded himself for putting so much thought into a Wheeler, pondering what you could have meant by this, and yet he did not. 

The majority of the two of you walking continued in silence, stealing little glances now and then, until you found your friends. As Kaiba mentioned to you earlier, he was not one for friendship, and stuck to those words. After his defeat by Yugi, he once again made his departure. You could not help but stare as he walked away, your lips hung in a grimace. 

*** 

Months passed by, where Seto Kaiba would run into the dweeb patrol, save the world and disappear once more. He held tournaments, and yet he never saw you come back. The elder Kaiba brother drove himself crazy with that nagging sensation of wonder. 

He knew you were gone, and yet, he wanted to ask the dweeb patrol about you. The brunette desired to see the female guard dog of the dweeb patrol, or at least know that you were okay. On top of that sensation, that desire, he couldn't help but wonder why. 

The Kaiba brother thought about the way your y/e/c eyes would shine up at him, even when you were in a fit of anger. You weren't like his fangirls, and yet he knew you did not hate him either. You were something the elder Kaiba brother just could not seem to erase. 


	20. The Darkness (Yami Bakura x Reader)

There was no excuse for your lack of preparation. You had no reason to believe that he would have come out of the shadow game victoriously, and if he had, the world would have been shambles. Though you were not rooting for the world to transition into darkness, you were far from prepared for the truth. 

Standing with your sister and two brothers, your y/e/c eyes landed upon the Pharaoh himself, followed by his companions. Your eyes shifted to what the Pharaoh had clutched in his fist, and your breath hitched in your throat. Behind the group, you saw the fluffy white hair you adored, and yet placing two and two together, your heart tightened. 

"You were victorious, my Pharaoh," you could hear your sister praise. 

Smiles stretched across the lips of the group. The Pharaoh simply nodded in triumph, far too tired to truly celebrate their victory. His slender arm stretched outward, handing the ring over to you. His lilac eyes gave you a sympathetic look as he held the item out to you. 

Your lips pursed, clearly tightened as you took the ring from his grasp into your own. Y/e/c eyes fixated upon the item, fighting back the tears that threatened to drip from them.  _ It wasn't his fault,  _ you thought to yourself as your eyes simply stared. The conversations that transpired around you were simply white noise as you felt your heart tightly grasped. 

Feeling an arm around your shoulder, you instinctively pulled away. Your eyes met your brother's lavender ones, and you watched as his lips quickly shifted to a grimace. Swallowing hard, you shoved the ring into your brothers chest, your eyes transfixed upon the sand below while your y/h/c hair shielded your face. 

You thanked Ra in that moment that you rode your motorcycle separately, ignoring any call from your sister or brothers as you made your way to it. Quickly placing your helmet on, you could already feel the tears dripping down your face as you sped off home. Though you knew your brother would have some sort of pain himself, you wouldn't have cared if you saw any of your siblings again. 

Locking yourself in your room, you allowed the tears to freely fall from your face. Your sobs echoed through the temple as you allowed your tears to drip. Reaching to clutch the only picture you had of the two of you, your sobs turned to screams. 

"You fucking liar!" You screamed through your sobs. Anger mixed with sadness as you stared at how happy the two of you were in that picture. Memories from that day flooded your mind as you stared through your blurring tears. 

_ You convinced Bakura to go to the amusement park with you, to spend a day away from his normal plans. Though he grumbled the whole time, you caught his soft eyes more than a few times. The two of you tried just about every roller coaster together, and were getting ready to leave for the day.  _

_ His slender fingers tightly gripped your hand as the two of you walked, and he muttered out, "Finally, we can get back to more important things." _

_ "Because the pyramids were obviously erected in a day," you teased sarcastically, leaning into him as the two of you walked. "I'm sure taking a little break isn't going to kill you."  _

_ "The pyramids could be toppled in a day," he replied smugly. "You are talking about the Bandit King, love."  _

_ "Mmh," you hummed with a chuckle. "My Bandit King."  _

_ His brown eyes glanced down upon you warmly, before he took out the camera that his host typically carried around. Stopping you right in that spot, a smirk crossed his lips. "So you never forget who's Queen you are," he said, before taking the hand that was holding your own and wrapping it around your shoulders. Right before he snapped the picture, you pressed your lips to his cheek, a smile clear against your features.  _

_ "I would never forget, but I will always treasure it," you replied after the picture was taken.  _

"If I'm your Queen, where are you?" You choked out as tears poured from your eyes. "It could have just been us!" 

From outside your door, your sister took a concerned glance to Marik, feeling tears welling in her own eyes as they listened to your screams. Your sobs and screams echoed, and the visitors had already been told to steer clear of this side of the temple. Though they may all have known, nothing prepared them to watch you fall apart. 

Your brothers and sister performed the ceremony to send off the Pharaoh to the afterlife while you rotted in your room. You refused food or drink, concerns clearly rising as the days passed. More than once, you heard knocking upon your door, refusing to answer. 

It was when someone was able to force the door open, shadows engulfing your vision, that your tears had stopped for the first time in a full week. That moment that you felt arms tightly wrapped around your body, familiar slender arms, you believed that maybe you had simply gone mad. The darkness gripped you tightly, his deep voice almost an inaudible whisper. 

"My Queen," you could hear Bakura's voice faintly speak, breath tickling the shell of your ear. 

"Is it really you?" You questioned with your broken voice, almost inaudible from all the screaming and crying. "Or have I simply gone mad?" 

His sinister chuckle filled your ears as he squeezed you tighter, placing a kiss upon your head. "Though you may have gone mad, it is me," he said warmly. "You didn't think you could get rid of me so easy, now did you?" 

You chuckled with your broken voice, curling into his touch. "I'd spend eternity in the shadow realm if it meant being with you, my King," you murmured softly, though your throat hurt with each and every word. Your body felt weak, nearly suffocating as he gripped onto you. Somehow, despite your pain, you felt incredibly warm. 

"You'll get your wish," he warned darkly.

Despite yourself, your lips curled into a large smile. "As long as it's with you, so be it," you whispered. Moving your face to meet his own, you pressed your lips to your lovers, melting into his touch. The darkness came to drag you with him, and your heart swelled with happiness as it engulfed you. 

  
  
  
  



	21. Guard Dog II (Seto Kaiba x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely forgot about this part 2, and wanted to get this up before I get the new ones up and running. This turned out to be a little longer than anticipated, and god I hope I kept "cold" Kaiba in character as much as possible for this c: Seto Kaiba x Joey's Sister!Reader

Seto Kaiba was never someone to be kind to the dweeb patrol, even if he had needed something from them. Joey, Tristan, and Tea were the main people who truly loathed his behavior in that sense, especially when they had  _ helped  _ him in one way or another. The day that Seto Kaiba's thoughts ate away at him was no different. 

He proceeded to get the remaining mutt of the group riled up once more, after he had attempted to duel the elder Kaiba brother once more. After multiple insults, primarily about Joey Wheeler chasing his own tail for a while so the humans could talk, he decided it was time to lace in the one question he was dying to know. That question had been eating at him for months, and yet, he could not phrase it in a humanly way. 

Instead, the words that passed his lips were, "Where did your guard dog run off to?" 

Mentally, he chided himself for still calling her this, followed by another mental chiding about why he should be chiding himself in the first place. What he could only imagine he was feeling about the guard dog, that beautiful headstrong Y/N Wheeler, was weakness. In his line of business, on the way to the top, there was no room for weakness...or friendship. The dweebs were the only ones that participated in the lame friendship circles, and yet he found himself in this position, asking the dweebs for help. 

"What'da'ya want with my sister, huh?" Joey immediately countered. 

In a sense, Joey reminded him of his sister's headstrong attitude, and yet, there was something else about her. Seto Kaiba had not hated any of the dweeb patrol anyhow, but that was not something he felt the need to vocalize. Between Yugi's friendship speeches, and all of them just sprouting out about friendship everywhere, it was simply exhausting. He had not known how to function like that, nor how to even let anyone in to do so. 

Tight lipped, Seto Kaiba let out a sigh. His icy blue eyes averted from the group as he thought of how he could even explain why he wanted to know. He had not even known completely himself, and embarrassingly enough, was a tad bashful about it. 

"Your dweeb patrol was missing a member," he said dismissively. "Just wanted to make sure she didn't get lost again." 

Yugi was the only one to speak up in a helpful manner, his large amethyst eyes catching that small moment that Seto Kaiba's icy eyes grew soft. "Y/N moved away, for schooling," he said with a soft frown. "She's coming up in the spring, but isn't coming for any more tournaments." 

Seto Kaiba's icy blue eyes grew wide, before he was able to regain his composure. Turning heel, he allowed his coattails to flutter in the wind as he made his exit without a word. Pulling his phone out as he was out of earshot from the dweeb patrol, he dialed Kaiba Corp to work on a small side project that needed to be done as soon as possible. 

*** 

The first day off, her second semester behind her, commotion boomed outside of her apartment. She could hear neighbors chatter, as well as what sounded like helicopter propellers outside. This had caused her to place away her early morning studies, grabbing her (coffee/tea) before making her way out the door to see what all the commotion was about. 

The moment that her eyes landed upon the large 'KC' written upon the helicopter, she felt as if her heart had stopped for a second. No matter how much she had inadvertantly missed the brunette and his antics, she had never expected someone from Kaiba Corp to be showing up around your new apartment. Her mouth dried as her eyes landed upon the young man stepping out of the helicopter. 

_ Seto Kaiba,  _ she thought in her mind, as more of a question than a statement. Setting her (coffee/tea) down, she strode closer to the helicopter, within safety limits. Her y/e/c eyes were not sure exactly what to register as those icy blue eyes met them. 

"K-kaiba?" She finally breathed out as he was within earshot, her voice full of unasked questions. 

"Grab your things and hurry up," he said dismissively, motioning for her to go back to her apartment to grab necessities. 

Though normally she would shoot some sort of snark remark towards the brunette, she could only assume that he had come early to take her to Domino City.  _ Why  _ was a question she would save for later as she ran inside quickly, gathering her bag that was already packed for her trip home anyhow. 

Stepping onto the helicopter was an uncomfortable experience to say the least, questions racing through the y/e/c eyed young woman. She waited for the two to be in the air before the silence was to break. Before she was able to allow anything to pass her lips, he had already interrupted her. 

"Why aren't you attending tournaments anymore?" He asked, his icy blue eyes questioning you as his tone was almost harsh. Underlying in his tone, there was an ounce of hurt, though he attempted to mask it with the harshness. "The dweeb patrol told me." 

"I told ya my membership pass was up," she countered with a shrug, her eyes shifting from his own icy blue ones. "I was debating even coming back to Domino. Wait, why do ya care?" 

The moment that she asked why he cared, his eyes softened for a moment. He had been thankful that the y/e/c young woman was focused more on the bottom of the helicopter, so she had not seen his moment of weakness. Hardening them once more, his lips tightened. 

Seto Kaiba had to force the words from his lips, the lips that barely wanted to open. He had not wanted to admit that he missed her, nor that he had any sort of fondness towards her, and proceeded to dance around the subject the best that he could. "I thought you said you would renew it if I was mean to your little brother," he practically taunted, egging a response. 

Y/e/c eyes snapped back to those icy blue eyes at his words, her own eyes harsh. "Why couldn't ya just list'n to me when I told ya to leave him alone?" She replied, almost in an exhausted tone. "I get ya not likin' him, but…" 

Seto Kaiba raised an eyebrow to the young woman, curious as to why she had not threatened to bite him, or simply smack him. Questions circled around his head, biting at the young man as he stared at her. He had not even realized he was staring a little too long, speechless, until he heard her voice once more. 

"Is there a reason you're starin', Rich Boy?" She asked, her lips not sure whether they wanted to smirk at him or simply grimace. 

The words left his lips before he was able to stop them, his brain processing them too quickly for him to suck the humanity out of them. "Am I the reason you're not attending tournaments anymore?" He said, before he immediately regretted his words. His eyes went wide as he noticed his mistake, hearing the words in his own voice. 

Quickly, almost feverent, the young woman shook her head. "No, no, no," she said, preventing him from taking back his question. "Contrary ta' popula' belief, ya don't bug me as much as ya think, Rich Boy. I mean, it bugs me that I've thought of ya, but ya don't bug me." Her words dripped down from her lips like word vomit, and once she heard her own words, her cheeks involuntarily heated with crimson blush. 

There were so many things that Seto Kaiba could have countered her words with. So many snarky remarks popped into his mind, things that would have teased the  _ mutt  _ and kept her at arms length. Another thought that popped into his head, though, was what he acted upon. 

Leaning over, his hand cupped the elder Wheeler's cheek. Before he could second guess himself, he pressed his soft lips against her own. Within moments of connecting lips with her, he could feel that spark he somehow expected to come from connecting lips with the headstrong young woman that he could not erase. 

Y/N Wheeler thought that she would push him away, followed by a snarky comment about the Rich Boy thinking he could get whatever he wanted. Instead of that, though, she found herself melting into his lips. It took her merely seconds to start kissing the young man in return, meshing her lips with him in sync. That same spark that Seto Kaiba had expected was the one that Y/N Wheeler had not, and yet it was still there. 

As the two separated, the hot-headed young woman realized what she was feeling. Bliss. In that moment, as she was staring back at icy blue eyes, she could see the softness behind them. She could see the humanity behind Seto Kaiba, and her heart was racing, butterflies churning in her stomach. 

Neither knew how to break the silence, nor where they would go from there. The staring contest the two found themselves in continued onward for at least five full minutes before either even thought to open their lips again to speak. Once both opened their mouths to speak, it was simply a race to see who managed to speak first. 

Seto Kaiba had won that battle, Y/N's mouth closing as his first words moved past his lips. His humanity was showing through his words, as much as he did not want to show weakness. Y/N Wheeler was his weakness, though. "I prefer not to waste time," he said, his tone shockingly confident. "Be my girlfriend." 

Y/N was taken aback, so many questions about his intentions, as well as how it would work while she was going to school so far away from him. Biting her lip, she realized questions, doubting it all, was just a waste of time. Though Seto Kaiba did not know exactly how to be romantic, looking back at how her day was going so far, it was the closest thing to romantic she had ever seen from him. The answer slipped past her lips before she allowed herself to question it more. 

"Yes," she replied simply, her lips unintentionally curling upwards as she spoke. 

Instead of giving the pilot more of a show, he simply reached his long, slender hand out to grasp her own, entangling his fingers with her own. A genuine smile crept to his face, and though it was small, it meant the world to her to see. "You'll be attending tournaments when they do not interfere with your schooling," he said absently, though there was that hint that showed it was more of a hopeful question than an actual demand. "As you can tell, I'll be able to pick you up." 

Rolling her eyes, a smile tugged against her lips as well. Squeezing his hand reassuringly, she nodded. "I'm not expectin' ya to be kind to my brother," she said softly, "but I'm still gonna get between the two of ya." 

"It's a deal," he said with a soft chuckle. 


	22. Unwanted (Zane Truesdale x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a request where the reader has a child with another duelist who left when she found out she was pregnant. I'm going to look back after posting so I can tag you in this, but thank you so much for the request. I apologize it took so long to get this one up, and warning that this is rather long.
> 
> *for @Masa*

_ Slipping him a small glimpse of your smile, you mouthed for him to meet you later. He was someone you were supposed to hate, despise even. You were never supposed to fall for him, and yet you had.  _

_ He sent you a wink, his lips curling upwards for a simple moment before he rushed away. The two of you were in different classes entirely, so far away from one another that you could not call him your rival. No one in the school knew what was going on between the two of you, and you had planned on keeping it that way. After all, you were at the Duel Academy to study to improve as a duelist, not to distract yourself by pushing yourself to love this man.  _

_ Sometimes, you wondered if you even loved this man. After all, your love ran deep for your classmate, and once someone showed a lick of interest in you, you chased it. You tried to make yourself forget about the Obelisk Blue student, with his teal hair and deep blue green eyes with this man.  _

_ After trying your hardest, though, you pushed yourself into a relationship with the other student. Everything was black curtains and side glances, ending with a trip to one another's dorms at the end of the eve. If you could distract yourself for long enough, it was possible that you could have moved on from Zane Truesdale.  _

_ This was, of course, what you had thought. Months later, after you had done everything you could to pour your heart and soul into this other duelist, you began feeling ill. You could not focus upon your classes, normally spending the morning puking up this and that, your mind spinning. Though it had become the perfect opportunity to show that you had moved on, starting a life with the other duelist, they refused.  _

_ He refused to have any sort of affiliation with what was growing inside of you. Mortification set in when you left the Duel Academy without a word, starting your life on your own. It was difficult, using the last bit of money you could conjure while you were still pregnant to find yourself a little apartment that you could barely afford. It was worse finding child care.  _

The moment that there was a knock at your door, peering through the peep hole to find that the teal haired, deep blue green eyed man was staring at your door, you felt panic rise in your chest. Your heart was racing as you pulled the door open, allowing a smile to plaster itself against your lips. Forcing his name out of your mouth, your voice sounded as more of a question than a statement. 

"Y/N," Zane greeted, his eyes landing upon you as his lips upturned into a relieved smile. What he would not tell you was that he had been asking around, searching for where Y/N L/N had gone. When you disappeared without a word, Zane Truesdale could feel a pit in his stomach, scared for you, while disappointed all in the same. "You left the dueling academy?" 

You managed to keep your sheepish smile against your lips as you nodded. "I-uh-," you started, trying to figure out exactly how you could explain your situation. A lump rose in your throat as you felt unable to tell him exactly what you could use as an excuse. Unfortunately, as you were trying to think of a superficial excuse, crying could be heard from the other room. "Y-you can come in. I need to take care of that." 

Though the man rose an eyebrow at you, he nodded, walking in behind you and shutting the door. His eyes stared as you rushed off to the other room, and he noted the exhaustion in your appearance. Suspicions arose as you ran to take care of  _ that _ , but as his eyes landed upon a pink blanket wrapped in your arms upon your return, his suspicions were confirmed. 

"When did you-?" He asked, his voice hesitant as he glanced from the baby in your arms to your own semi-exhausted face. 

You swallowed hard as you were standing, rocking the bundle of joy in your arms. Allowing your lips to slip into a smile as you glanced down at your little, you moved your gaze back over to Zane. "This is why I left," you said sheepishly, allowing a nervous chuckle to escape your lips. 

"Where's the father?" He asked, his voice coming off a little more serious than he intended. Zane Truesdale had always had a soft spot for you, one that he never knew how to vocally admit it. Staring at you, already starting your own family, it rose in his mind that he was too late, until he watched your gaze shift to the floor. 

To his question, you simply shook your head initially, not understanding exactly how you would be able to admit that the father of your little daughter had not wanted her, or you for the long haul. Though it would have been a mistake to stay with Y/D/N's father, you worried for the response from Zane. Finally forcing it from your throat, you said simply, "He didn't want us." 

Zane could feel fury building in his chest at your words, both confused and irate that someone would toss Y/N L/N aside. Recognizing that sad look upon your face, Zane wished he could simply wrap his arms around you and tell you that everything was going to be okay. He wanted to tell you that he clearly had not deserved you, and yet, he could not force those words from his lips. After all, he was not sure how you were feeling, either. 

Instead, he did the next best thing, though, as his lips opened once more. "How about you come stay with Syrus and I during winter break?" He suggested, forcing his voice to be confident as he spoke. The moment he watched your eyes light up, he felt his own lips curling into a smile. "You could use some rest, I'm sure." 

"If it wouldn't be a bother to the two of you," you replied sheepishly, allowing your own lips to curl upward into a smile. 

*** 

Winter break had come faster than either of you had expected, and the moment that it had, you had your bags in one hand, daughter bundled tightly in her carrier in the other. Standing at the door of the Truesdale home, you could feel yourself growing a little anxious. It had been like a dream come true, and yet, it was an act of compassion. 

This visit was something that you had not known what to expect, as you were ushered inside to the home. Syrus was kind enough to take your bags, while Zane took you out to the living room. The home was surprisingly large, you noted internally as you sheepishly followed behind him. 

"May I see her?" He asked, his voice surprisingly timid as his eyes shifted from your own gaze to your daughter. 

There was a little sparkle behind his eyes that you could faintly notice, causing your lips to turn upward. "Of course," you said with tired enthusiasm as you set the carrier down. Gently, you untucked your daughter from the carrier, carefully allowing Zane to scoop her out of your arms. "Y/D/N." 

"What a beautiful name," Zane cooed to the young baby in his arms, though the words were directed to you. Listening to the baby giggling at him, his lips curled upwards as he gently played with her. Making funny faces at her, things that you had never seen from Zane Truesdale, caused your little girl to giggle even more. 

_ Who knew he was so good with kids,  _ you thought to yourself as you watched the scene unfold. Silently, you observed as you felt your heart melting at how sweet he was being with her. Though it was simply little things, you had never expected to see these things from him, your mind shamelessly heading back to the thoughts of Zane that you could never shake from your mind. 

Interrupting your admiration, Zane's voice broke your thought process. "How about you go take a nap?" He suggested, his piercing eyes glancing upward to you before retreating back down to your little girl. "I'm sure the two of us will be fine while you catch up on a little rest." 

There was a split second that you wished to fight it, saying that you were perfectly fine, simply because Zane had never watched your daughter before. Seeing the way he was getting along with her, though, you could not help allowing it. "That would be amazing," you murmured softly. "Everything you could need is in the bag I brought in here, otherwise you can always wake me up if you need anything at all." 

Zane simply nodded to you, before motioning for you to go off to the room they had already prepared for your stay. As he watched you take off exhaustedly, he allowed a sigh to escape his lips, a breath he had not even realized he was holding. Glancing down at your daughter, he set her down in her carrier for just a moment as he set up the floor with toys for the two of them to play with. 

Taking her back out, he allowed her to crawl around as the two of them played, giggles filling the room. Each time he glanced to the little girl, her y/e/c eyes could not help but remind him of you. The blunette found himself smiling widely as he played with the little girl. 

"You know, Y/D/N," he said in barely above a whisper. "I love your mommy very much." 

Though he may have been talking to the little girl to make her smile more, he listened to the words that slipped out of his mouth as he spoke them. The fact that those words fell fluidly from his lips, tasting sweet upon the tongue, caused him to think about what he said to the little girl. No matter what he would say to the young child, she thankfully would not be able to go back to you and say. 

"Should I tell your mommy how I feel?" He questioned the baby as the two of them were playing with blocks together. "It's been so many years, and yet...I just haven't been able to get myself to." 

When the little girl started clapping, he could not help the chuckle that escaped his lips. The two of them played for hours as he debated how he would ever tell you, wondering how you would actually feel about those words. Thankfully, after a while, he stopped speaking the words aloud, since he had not even noticed you returning to the room. 

"Have you two been having fun?" You said in a small voice, over enthusiastic as you addressed your little girl. "I see that smile. I'm so glad." 

Zane glanced back over to you, a gentle smile against his features. "Did you get some sleep?" He asked softly, though his hands were still placing blocks on top of one another for your daughter. The nod you sent his way caused his lips to curl upward the slightest bit more. "Good. I'm glad." 

"She hasn't been a trouble at all?" You asked sheepishly, glancing from Zane to your little girl. 

He shook his head, saying, "She's been an angel." For a moment, Zane paused, simply staring up at your now rested features. Zane took in your y/e/c eyes, and how bright they seemed to him now. With the little confidence that he convinced himself that he may have, he allowed the words to pass his lips, almost dismissively. "You know, Y/N, I've loved you for years." 

You had to take a long blink and a double take as you heard the words escape his lips. Feeling as if your jaw was going to drop to the floor, you eyed the blunette suspiciously. "W-wait, what?" You asked, needing clarification clearly from the almost dismissive confession of love. 

Zane took your sleepy looking daughter, placing her in her carrier for a nap before turning his eyes to you. Though his voice was low, he stepped closer to you as he spoke. "I said, I've loved you for years, Y/N," he said in a low, yet more confident tone. "And I still do- I love you." 

"I'm not still dreaming, am I?" You replied with a gently chuckle, before moving your hand to grab his own slender digits. Staring up into his eyes, your face tinted crimson, you felt your lips curling upwards. The words slipped past your lips before you had a moment to think about them. "I have as well. Zane, I love you, too." 

The moment he heard the words cross your lips, he moved to press his lips against your own. Surprisingly plush lips pressed gently against your own, hesitant at first. As he felt you kissing him in return, the pace was slow, yet deep, learning one another's lips for the very first time. 

Upon separation, the two of you simply rested foreheads against one another as you stared into one another's eyes. You wondered if maybe fate had sent you upon this path, giving you Y/D/N, followed by the love of your life for a reason. In this moment, though, all you could simply feel was bliss, looking forward to the remainder of winter break. 


	23. Electrifying (Aster Phoenix x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a partial request, and I apologize that my brain is half asleep and I can tag in the morning. Thank you so much for requesting Aster with a Fem!Reader. 
> 
> This was fun to write, though I admit that it's a little rushed. The premise of this one is Reader already recognizing Aster during his first duel with Jaden, and the two share in a mutual attraction. Aster shows some behavior that is to lead to believe that he isn't used to having an attraction to someone, and I really hope this is enjoyable.

She full well knew the man she was greeting before she even reached her hand out to shake his own in greeting. What had come as more of a shock to Y/N was that she seemed to be the only one to know who he was the moment her eyes landed upon the supposed  _ freshman _ dueling Jaden Yukia. Her lips held a friendly poker face as her arm extended to greet the gray haired student. 

"Welcome, A.P.," she said in a soft tone, her voice physically trying to not pull into a land of sarcasm. "I'm Y/N." 

As slender digits met her own, she felt her hand being lifted up, a gentle kiss placed upon her knuckles. Surprisingly smooth lips lingered for a few moments against her knuckles as his icy blue pools stared up to her y/e/c orbs. Moments after lingering, he released her hand, noting the slight touch of crimson against her cheeks. Lips curled upward into a smile, noting Y/N's outward appearance pleasingly. 

"It's a pleasure," he said softly, clearly allowing his voice to sink down an octave, as if the friend group that was close by had just disappeared into thin air. For Aster Phoenix, he simply thought that he was able to enjoy himself simply as a civilian for a few moments, doting on a young woman that he had found attractive. Even if he had come off as a creep, at least he was able to act human for once, trying his hardest to push the pessimistic outlook he often carried aside for a moment. 

Y/N took a momentary glance back at her group, noticing that they would be quickly finding out that the supposed A. P. they met happened to be in the dueling guide of pro duelists, and swallowed hard. Allowing her gaze to fall back upon Aster, she forced the words out of her mouth before even thinking of it. "Would you maybe want to go for a little walk?" She asked curiously, her smile not leaving her face as she spoke. "I could help you look through your cards." 

Though it was a low excuse, Aster had taken the moment to travel with the young woman. Simply nodding with a smile upon his lips, he said, "That would be really chill. Thank you!" The laughter that followed from his perfectly pouted lips had the slightest tinge of nerves laced in it. 

Striding away from the group, Y/N had noticed quickly that despite the young man's strive for privacy, he seemed to want to invade her personal space quickly. Not even a few minutes of walking through the nearby forest did Y/N find slender fingers lacing with her own, followed by the sideways glance of a sheepish smile. Though she had thought to say something to the gray haired male by this point, she pushed it off while she attempted to quell the blush that threatened her porcelain skin once more. 

"So, I would ask how you like it here so far, but I'd assume you went right to Jaden upon entry," she said, finally breaking the silence between the two. Her y/e/c eyes glanced back over to see curious blue ones staring back at her, thankful that she had forced her words out before she had the chance to stutter at the man. Though he had been famous, Y/N had not cared about that aspect. No matter how impressive his title, it was Aster Phoenix's aura that truly intrigued her. 

He allowed a sheepish chuckle to pass his lips, a smile clearly tugging upon them as it escaped. "This place seems pretty rockin'," he said simply, and by this point she could tell there was a little bit of distaste in his voice as he spoke it. It was clearly something he was not used to, and whatever his purpose had been to be there left him on a fence. "But I did head right to Jaden." 

The words slipped past her lips so quickly that she wished to shove them back in, placing them as far down her throat as physically possible. "You're not sticking around, are you?" She spoke, a little quiet for even a whisper, though in the serenity of the forest, it was not impossible for him to hear. Her lips tugged downward a bit as she spoke it, her y/e/c eyes glancing over to him to get a truth out of the man. 

Blue eyes grew wide as he stared at her, eyebrow raised at her accusation. "What do you mean I won't be sticking around?" He asked, almost accusatory in return. For a moment, he thought to retract his hand from her own, and yet he felt so comfortable in it that he second guessed himself. 

Allowing her lips to flatline, she rolled her eyes. The two were far enough away from the group to not allow anyone to overhear, so the act was something unnecessary on either's part. "If any of them studied enough, they would know who you were," you said with a soft sigh. "Not that I  _ care  _ who you are. I could care less about that, but I can tell in your tone that you don't want to be here, Aster." 

"I do want to be here with you," he replied, arrogance clear in his tone. "I don't know what you're talking about." 

The two of them ran across a pond, one that Y/N had been purposely seeking out. Beside the pond lied a large enough boulder for the two of them to sit and simply talk to one another, and she motioned for him to sit. The entire time, she had been shocked that the young man had not taken back his hand, the two's entangled fingers resting against the rock itself as she sat beside him. 

Swallowing hard, she allowed her lips to curl upwards once more. "I do, too," she replied softly, allowing her gaze to shift from him to the pond. "I wouldn't have brought you out to my favorite spot if I didn't want to get to know you, you know." Allowing her gaze to move back to Aster's blue orbs, she chuckled softly. "I just mean, you have better things to do than a Duel Academy. If we could be human, just sitting here together and chatting about interests to see if it sparks something despite a little aura of attraction, I want to know I'll see you after today." 

Aster's lips tightened for a moment as he thought of the words dripping from the beautiful young woman's lips. As he watched her personality not switch to a raving fan girl, her voice calm as she spoke, he wondered if this was what he was looking for. He wanted someone to just look at him as if he was a real human being, but the woman's words were not incorrect. Being a pro, going back to school was something he had not intended on doing for the long run, but it was not like he could be so attracted to someone and simply take off either. 

"I'll make you a deal," he finally spoke after staring a little too long, trying to conjure the words to say to her. "If we actually hit it off, I'd want to see you again. Not just see you, but actually take you out. I'm attracted to you, Y/N, and honestly I'd take a beautiful girl who treats me human over a raging fan girl any day." 

"Now, let's say I believe you," she said with a soft chuckle, her cheeks tinting once again in light crimson. "What's your purpose?" 

Aster Phoenix, despite himself, found himself telling Y/N his life story. He told her about how he duels for his father, wanting to be his father's hero one day. Though he tiptoed around certain aspects of his own life, he was more thorough than he had ever been with anyone. Arrogance and pessimism popped up more than a few times in his lengthy story, but Y/N could tell what he believed he was doing was admirable. 

"So, what about you?" He asked curiously, finding himself leaning a bit against Y/N's shoulder as he spoke. "What has you dueling?" 

Y/N told her own story, surprisingly dipping into more detail than she had expected to dive into with a near stranger. As she spoke, her face was full of plenty of different emotions, shifting from sadness to determination. Everything she spoke, she had memorized against her heart, pushing herself to nearly top of the class since Zane Truesdale had graduated. 

Aster found himself staring at Y/N thoughtfully, relishing in the knowledge that Y/N dueled for something higher than herself. He found it admirable that she was dueling for a purpose, and persevering through diversity to make it there. What Aster had not noticed as he was listening was that his face had drawn closer to Y/N's, almost to the point of intimacy. When her words stopped, he finally realized that he could feel the mirror of his hot breath against the young woman's own face, causing him to blush. 

"You know," she said softly, "there's plenty more that I would love to know about you. I can admit that I have been thinking of trying it myself, though." 

Before he had the moment to allow questioning to her words slip past his lips, he felt the soft lips of Y/N pressed against his own. For a moment, though he had instigated it, he was not the one to kiss back. When he noticed exactly what was going on, though, he allowed his lips to place pressure against her own as well. 

The moment the two's lips met, both could feel a surge of electricity course through their bodies. It started right as the lips mutually combined, moving in sync with each other, and radiated throughout every limb. In the first few moments, neither could even figure out what the other tasted of as they were too distracted by this wondrous surge. 

The kiss had not lasted too long, as both had questions for the other. Though Y/N knew there was the possibility that Aster would disappear without a word, simply the look against his features told her he would always come back. Blue eyes stared into y/e/c eyes as a new journey was to unfold in front of one another, the two walking hand in hand for years to come. 

Within this frame, as the two of them sat atop the boulder next to the pond, though, the goal was to learn everything they could about one another. Aster was supposed to leave right away after his duel with Jaden, and yet he found himself sitting for hours with the beauty he simply ran across. Darkness engulfed both of their vision before the two would even part ways, and Y/N would hold Aster to that date, sealing the promise with another lingering kiss. 


	24. Protector (Ishizu x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I'm recalling correctly, this is my first Fem x Fem one shot in this collection. I tried to keep Ishizu as in character as physically possible, and this is a mix of angst and a little fluff.

Awaiting the Battle City Finals landing, she sat with Ishizu, both gazing out the window in thought. Her y/e/c eyes could not help but swipe a glance or two over at her companion, though she internally chided herself for thinking such thoughts when there was so much more at stake. Though she had been spending nights in Ishizu's chambers more than her own on this travel through Battle City, her fond thoughts of her egyptian friend had to be held in secret. 

Though she rarely saw Ishizu out of her hooded cloak, she could still relish in her beautiful blue eyes, and the gentle curve of her lips. As she glanced back upon them once more, she could not help but think of how kissable they looked, so plush and daunting. The girl could already feel blush rising in her own cheeks as she thought of how it would feel to kiss her beautiful companion. 

Unfortunately, Y/N's tempting thoughts were cut short as the two could hear light footing coming their way, directly into her chambers. Y/N could not help but frown at the thought that someone would interrupt their quiet moment together, until her y/e/c eyes landed upon the brother of the girl she adored. She could not help but frown, her own heart tightening as the boy stepped closer with a vicious gaze, smirk never leaving his own lips. 

The boy began laughing with sinister undertones, his forehead still glowing with the egyptian symbol that he adorned. Ishizu's gaze was quickly torn from the window that she stared, her blue eyes widening as she noticed the presence. Though Marik's evil side held a resemblance, it was frightening to see him in this state. 

"It's you!" She exclaimed as he began to walk closer to the two of you. 

In his deeper voice that seemed to shake you to the very core, he said, "Yes, and I've come here to get some vital information from you concerning your friend Odion. What have you done with him?"

Y/N felt her breath hitch in her throat as she felt powerless against the man, knowing he wished to thwart his own adoptive brother. In that state that Marik held, this darker side had no room for remorse towards his own misgivings. Sheepishly, she was the first one to speak, saying, "She's done nothing with him." 

Ishizu's jaw practically dropped, if it were not for the fact that she needed to keep up her guise against the boy before the two of them. She had never expected her to speak out, nor as she watched her stand, taking a dominant stance in front of her, did she expect her to defend her. The girl wished to pull her dear friend back, knowing the damage the boy could cause to her, and yet she was frozen. 

"I believe I was talking to her, not you, peasant," the dark Marik spoke as he made his way closer to you, gripping his millennium item tightly in his grasp. "Though I can see through your lies. Odion has the power to stop me, so  _ she's  _ protecting him!" 

Though he drew closer to the frightened girl with the y/e/c eyes, she held her ground, tight lipped and stiff in stance. Ishizu stood behind the girl, attempting to call off his monstrous half that had taken the wheel in his mind. Both may have been frightened, Ishizu more so than the one that held ground in front of her, and yet luck was on both their sides today. 

The Battle City Finals were announced, and the man who wished to send both of them straight to the shadow realm had to turn heel. It took until the boy was out of sight before Y/N was able to exhale the breath she had not known she was holding. Turning back to her beautiful companion, her y/e/c eyes read of worry, followed quickly by relief. 

"You could have gotten yourself sent to the shadow realm!" Ishizu chided, her words practically breathless as the two were finally alone once more. The egyptian girl had not been wrong, and if it were not for that lucky save, it was likely that she would have been sent to the shadow realm. It would have bought Ishizu time, though, per Y/N’s intention. “That was incredibly reckless!”

_ I would do just about anything incredibly reckless for you,  _ she thought to herself, simply staring into the concerned blue eyes of her beautiful companion. Letting out a soft sigh, she shrugged before sitting back down across from the girl. “I’m sorry,” she managed to force out after she finally got the courage to use her words once more. “I just - I want to make sure that you’re safe.” The words that came after the word  _ sorry _ shocked even the girl that was speaking them.

“My safety?” Ishizu practically gasped out, her blue eyes wide to her companion. Despite herself, she could feel her heart beating faster in her chest as she stared over at Y/N. She could not help feeling as if the fact that she was doing it for her was the most wonderful thing that had ever crossed her lips. Yet, at the same time, it was the most terrifying thing to Ishizu. As a tomb keeper, it was her job to keep the secrets of the Pharaoh safe, and yet this girl was speaking of keeping her safe. It was a conundrum for the young egyptian. “What about your own?”

“I have faith that the Pharaoh will triumph,” Y/N replied with a gentle shrug. “And you happen to be a key role in that. On top of it, you, Ishizu, are someone I wish to protect. If it gets me sent to the shadow realm, so be it, as long as it keeps you safe.”

“I hope you understand that I care about you as well,” Ishizu replied, her words the slightest bit confused as she spoke them. She felt strange about the whole situation, a bit of worry and desire mixing in a way that she had not felt before. Y/N was someone that she had grown the closest to in Battle City, and she was someone that was always there for her. On top of that, she would feel these occasional poetic desires that she could not understand. “Very much.”

Y/N moved her slender hand to place against Ishizu’s, squeezing hers reassuringly as she did. Be it a jump of confidence in the girl who had just stood up against the great evil threatening the world, or plain word vomit, but the words that slipped past the girl’s lips were genuine, soft even. “I-I really like you,” she said softly, her voice barely above a whisper. “I may even love you, but I would do just about anything to protect you.”

Ishizu had not even realized what she was doing as she bashfully blushed. Her deep blue eyes averted for a moment, before resurfacing back into Y/N’s y/e/c gaze. In this moment, the egyptian felt warm, even at peace despite the impending situation that was plaguing the world. “I believe I love you as well,” she said, her words crossing her lips almost unsure, as she had not felt this way about another before. 

Though the two would not connect lips in this moment, nor share in any sort of affection that Ishizu had yet to experience, it was a step. This step was just the start of something beautiful, blossoming in the moment of danger. Both girls were genuine in their emotions, yet both new to the whole process of it. Young love was something that planned to stretch between the tombs of Egypt, all the way back to Domino City.


	25. BBT I (Yami Yugi, Jaden Yuki, Yusei Fudo x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kind of a drabble idea I had that turned into more. It won't be a full book, so I'm just hoping to get a few one shots done for it. In this first one, there's hinting and meeting, but there is a part 2 (and possibly more depending on how I go about this) in store.

The new Yu-Gi-Oh movie just came out, and you could not wait to watch it in theaters. Opening night, you had been first in line, dressed in your f/c top, jet black leather jacket and matching black skinny jeans. Upon your feet, you wore black converse with f/c laces, the converse going over your knees. You had even brought your deck along for the ride, tucked safely in your leather jacket. 

When you entered the theater, though, there was something clearly off about your surroundings. The movie began, allowing you to see Yusuei travel back in time to meet Jaden, but when they traveled again, the entire movie theater went black. You clutched your leather jacket to you tightly, feeling anxiety burning in your heart as you awaited someone to maybe say there were some technical difficulties, and yet, there was nothing. 

Suddenly, as if he came from the screen itself, Paradox entered the movie theater on a large dragon, his mask covering his face. He glared down at you, at least you could assume, and you clutched tighter to your jacket. Before he even spoke, he simply laughed at you, causing you to tilt your head in confusion. 

"What are you doing here?" You asked, more curious than anything. After all, he was a fictional character, and seemed to be in your world. Watching as he drew closer to you, you could feel your breath hitch in your throat. 

"I'm here to destroy Duel Monsters entirely," he said flatly. “What better way to do it than drain your life in the dimension yours created?” Once again, he laughed evilly, before grabbing you roughly and throwing you at the screen. 

You braced for impact, which you received, but not nearly in the same way that you expected. Your impact was against something soft, and upon inspection, something breathing. Opening your y/e/c eyes back up, you practically screeched at your surroundings and jumped away from whatever you landed on. 

Turning towards what you landed on, you noticed that it was a very beaten Yugi Moto, surrounded by rubble buildings. "Yugi?!" You exclaimed. Your y/e/c eyes stared, practically in shock as they scanned the unmoving tricolored haired boy. Creeping closer to him, you reached a hand out to shake him gently. 

As the tricolored haired boy rose, he did not initially even notice you. What he noticed was the rubble around him, and in the far distance, a piece of cloth. Running over to it, he dropped down to his knees, sobbing. "Grandpa!" He screamed, over and over. 

"Now I have finally accomplished what I came to the past to do," you could hear Paradox say from on top of one of the buildings that had not been fully turned to rubble. 

Ignoring Paradox, you ran over to Yugi. Placing a gentle hand upon his shoulder, you tried to give as much comfort as you could. As he felt your hand upon his shoulder as he sobbed, his sad lilac eyes turned over to you. "Who are you?" He asked between tears. 

You frowned, lips tightening as you watched his facial expression. "I'm Y/N L/N," you said softly, "but that doesn't matter right now. We'll get your Grandfather back." 

"But how?" he said, his eyes seeming so lost, so devastated. 

Staring into them made you want to cry, but you tried your best to stay strong for the younger boy. "We'll defeat Paradox, somehow," you said, realizing you did not really have a plan either by this point.  _ It's not like I've seen this movie, and now I'm in it, _ you thought to yourself morosely. 

Before he was even able to ask who Paradox was, a deep red light swallowed the two of you up, almost at a hyper speed. It was as if someone was holding your hand for a moment, until you were thrown once again, this time out of the light. Sharp pain coursed through your body, clearly landing on a rigid surface.

You and Yugi both crashed around the same spot, and you realized the person who was holding your hand was the same boy that crashed beside you. Blushing gently, you quickly took your hand back to rub the back of your head. As you moved your hand to rub your head, you noticed the extra weight of a duel disk upon your wrist. 

"When the heck did I get a duel disk?" You murmured, trying to ignore the pain in your body as you sat up beside Yugi. What you recognized as Yusei and Jaden walked towards the two of you, causing you to think you had definitely hit your head too hard. "What the heck is all of this?" 

"Who are you two?" Yugi said as the two boys gathered around Yugi. 

"Well, that one's Yusei Fudo," you said pointing over at Yusei, managing to get the attention of both. "And this one is Jaden Yuki. Ra I must be in a weird coma. Based on timeline, they're both from the future." 

"And uh, who are you?" Yusei asked with an eyebrow raised, clearly confused and uncomfortable. "I don't know you at all." 

"Neither do I," Jaden chimed in. In a mumble, he managed to say one little thing to make you blush. "She sure is pretty, though." 

"Uh, well, neither of you would know me," you said sheepishly, crossing one leg over the other as you spoke. "And neither would Yugi. I guess I'm from the dimension that all of this was created." 

"I already had to deal with time travel today, and now you're from another dimension?" Jaden said, almost in an exhausted tone. "What is going on?" 

"Well, uh, Paradox," you said with a shrug. Taking off your leather jacket, you exposed your torso which was adorned in y/f/c leather shirt. Tattoos adorned each arm, and both arms had a mix of Duel Monsters and scenes from the first Duel Monsters series. "He needs to be stopped. I'm sure he's trying to destroy both dimensions." You glanced down at your two dimensional arms for a moment, pursing your lips as you noticed the significant difference from your normal 3D. 

"He seems bent on the idea of destroying Pegasus," Yugi chimed in. 

"Will you two help us defeat Paradox?" Yusei said in a serious tone. 

"I'm going to admit I'm halfway thinking some cosplayer recognized and whacked me into a coma, but I'm at your service," you said with a smirk growing upon your lips. Pulling your dueling deck out of your leather jacket, you placed it into the dueling disk and stood with the others. 

You could not help but feel overjoyed and terrified all at the same time. Though you did not know much about Yusei's time, you were well-knowledged between the traditional Duel Monsters and GX. Part of you wanted to relish in the moment that you were there, meeting Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei all at the same time, but you knew that you needed to focus


	26. Amunet I (Yami Bakura/Bandit King Bakura x Reader)

This 5 shot was moved to it's own book (and separated properly as 7 chapters under editing). It can be found as Amunet (Bandit King Bakura x Reader). This book will be sporadically worked on in a future tense, but I wanted to keep everything clean by moving it to it's own spot. This note will be up until the next one shot is posted in this book. 


	27. Please Remember Me (Atem x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a Drabble that turned into something a little more. It's sad with memory fluff, and I may make a part two for this in the future. It's been a while since I've done a one shot with our lovely Pharaoh, so I thought of this. 
> 
> Next should be Guard Dog III (Kaiba x Reader) or the Chazz x Reader I'm working on finishing up. Not sure which is coming first quite yet.

Letting out an aggravated sigh, you stared out the window from your host vessel. Slender fingers pawed lightly upon the millennium item you adorned, the one thing tying you to the body you walked. Over a year after you ran into your husband, and though you relished in the times that you were able to spend with him, it had never been the same. 

_ He doesn't even remember me,  _ you thought to yourself, allowing your y/e/c eyes to close as you allowed yourself to heave another heavy sigh. Though you thought to yourself, you knew your vessel was listening. After all, they were particularly fond of the breaks that you gave them from the waking world. Looking through your eyes was less exhausting for them. 

_ He still cares about you, Y/N, _ your vessel shot back, voice clearly full of comfort as they spoke. You could practically see the smile that graced your vessel's soul's face as they spoke to you.  _ And you can't blame him for not having his memories.  _

This caused you to sigh once more, this time taking your head into your hands woefully. Exhausted mentally, you just wanted the world to be saved so you could go home. No matter the guidance you provided for your host, you selfishly desired to reat. 

"I know...I just wanted a happily ever after," you spoke aloud this time, running your hands down your face as you blinked hard. Emotions raged inside of you, mixing the desire to cry along with the desire to simply scream. You could feel your vessel's soul touch your shoulder gently, comfortingly as you allowed your lips to tighten. 

_ With time, I'm sure you'll get your happily ever after,  _ they replied to you in a comforting manner, confidence laced in their voice. 

You weren't sure how your vessel could be so confident, knowing as you lived five thousand years prior. Times were simpler when the two of you were simply in love, before everything transpired. Though his name had been stricken from your own memories, you could still remember each time with your husband as if it were yesterday. 

_ The Pharaoh sat upon his throne, a commanding look in his deep lilac orbs. He stared out at his council, listening to another problem that a subject brought to their attention. It was a small problem, of course, and yet he still listened with so much attention.  _

_ You watched from your own throne, set directly at his side. As you should have been watching, listening to the problem at hand, you found yourself allowing your peripheral vision to pick up your husband. The two of you had recently married, one of the very few marriages in Egypt born of sheer love.  _

_ Your peripheral vision traced his features, even catching the gentle smile that tugged upon his lips. As you noticed the smile, your vision caught back upon his deep lilac eyes, which were now focused specifically on you. Apparently, as you had been admiring your handsome husband, the problem was dealt with, and the two of you were alone in the throne room.  _

_ "Am I truly that distracting to you, my Queen/King?" Pharaoh's deep voice rang out, his lips curling into more of an amused smirk.  _

_ You chuckled softly, allowing your own y/e/c eyes to set into his gaze. "Indeed, you are, my Pharaoh," you teased softly, your own smirk playing against your lips. "You do happen to be the most handsome in all the lands."  _

_ The Pharaoh clearly had a touch of blush rising in his sun kissed skin as he rolled his eyes at your words. "You're always too kind to me," he replied, though his voice was playful. "Come here."  _

_ It took you mere seconds to comply to your husband's words, moving from your own throne to sit upon his lap. Once you sat upon him, you felt his arms wrap tightly around your waist, pulling you flush against his chest. The warmth engulfed you like a warm blanket as you curled close to him, allowing your lips to murmur a gentle hum of approval.  _

_ "I love you so, my Pharaoh," you murmured comfortably, closing your y/e/c eyes as you relished in the feeling of his comfort. Upon his crossing arms, you placed your own carefully on top, moving a thumb gently against his arm in soft caress. The breath that tickled your neck caused a shiver to course down your spine in sheer delight.  _

_ Between kisses pressed from your neck to your shoulder, he mirrored your words softly. "I love you so, my Queen/King," he whispered. With each and every word, he placed a long, sweet kiss against your skin. His spiked hair tickled your skin the slightest bit through this motion.  _

_ You could not help the blooming smile to stretch your lips, each kiss causing your lips to curl upwards more as you relaxed into your husband. There was no doubt as soon as you married your husband, you began your happily ever after. The two of you had a story book romance, one of love and infatuation.  _

_ After he finished his words, you turned your head back to capture your husband's lips against your own. This action was immediately reciprocated, the two of you melting into one another's taste. Holding you as closely as he could to you, the two of you kissed until your lungs burned for oxygen.  _

Snapping back to reality, the smile that forced it's way upon your face curled back into a frown as you realized you were not in Egypt. Instead, you were tied to a millennium item, stuck in a modern time with a husband who had not even remembered who you were. The life you led in the modern world was far from ideal, leaving you desiring for a man that was merely just out of reach. 

_ Be patient,  _ your vessel chided you, though you could tell that they were being kind about their chiding.  _ He will remember you when he gets his memories back. He won't be without his memory forever.  _

You let out one last sigh, your tired eyes glancing out the window once more. "I hope you're right," you muttered softly. "Because I can't live without him." 


	28. Goodbye, My Pharaoh (Atem x Fem!Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is angsty-angst with a friendship ending, and I apologize for the feels. I got to thinking about the Pharaoh leaving, and how someone who hadn't confessed to him would feel. This is based around the Pharaoh's farewell in the series, and is a drabble that turned into a rather short fic.

The moment the white light emerged, she could not even feel the hot, salted tears cascading down her placid cheeks. Y/e/c orbs fixated upon the tri colored haired male's figure making his way to the emerging light, an indescribable sadness laced in her gaze. Heart clenched in her chest, Y/N was sure she had forgotten how to speak, let alone breathe, the moment that the light emerged. 

_ Yugi is ready to lose him,  _ her mind chided as she ignored the cries around her. Her y/e/c orbs fixated upon his figure alone, and no matter their friendship circles, their care for one another, he was the only one in that room for her. Y/N's heart sank to her stomach upon the first small stride of his long legs. 

Though her sobs were audible, she could not hear them over the shatter of her heart. No matter how prepared she should have been for this moment, nothing could have prepared her for the feelings she held bottled in her chest to shatter her very being. Everyone in the friendship circle knew despite Yugi and the man retreating back to his own time. 

When amethyst orbs met her wavering gaze, Y/N was sure a spark of electricity was aimed to stop her heart. Her mouth dried as the Pharaoh glanced back upon her, a sad smile against his features. His gaze was meant for the y/e/c orbed woman alone, as he felt his own tear well in his amethyst orbs. 

"I'll always hold you in my heart," he spoke, his deep voice shaking her to the very core. He had already said his own lack of goodbye to the others, but as his words dripped of seriousness, they devout each word to the y/e/c eyed woman. A singular tear dripped down his placid face, curving slightly as it rippled over the sad smile against his face. 

Y/N knew this time was bound to happen, as all the group knew their time with the Pharaoh Atem was to be short. Though her friends spoke of fairness, it was not a debate upon whether it was fair or not to lose his presence so early on. The group recently learned a copious amount of his history, simply being locked in the shadow game that they fought to get to this point. If they were to debate fairness, trapping the male for another thousand years would have been far from the way to go. 

So desperately she wished to spill her heart to the male who was about to walk to his new life - his old life - without them. The words lay stagnant against her tongue as her hot tears attempted to quell. Her lips pushed themselves upwards the slightest bit, knowing that in this moment, a fond memory was what would be best. 

_ I love you,  _ she thought, her hand visibly clenched to her chest as she scattered to find the words to spill to the male before he left. Y/N had never had to say goodbye to someone like this, as no one ever had. This freshness was something that no one knew. 

"Goodbye, my Pharaoh," she uttered, her voice a mete mewl. 

The tears she wished to clench back into her y/e/c orbs continued to graze her cheeks as she watched the male take his remaining strides, those amethyst orbs no longer directed towards her. Before their eyes, as the male passed through the door, he was transformed into his former self, his true self. 

Egyptian garb adorned his tanned figure, offwhite garbs billowing in the wind as he made his way back to his home. The scene that played for the group seemed simply like one of fantasy, a magic that all of them had been thrust into once the millennium puzzle came into play. As soon as the male transformed into his former self, the image before them was merely a memory. 

Once the light diminished, the woman felt the cold stone of the tomb beneath her knees, legs no longer holding the strength to keep her upon them. Tears cascaded quickly, freely flowing as her hands were brought to her soaked cheeks. Y/e/c orbs closed as she sobbed, the cacophony of reality a simple blur as it droned through her eardrums. 

She felt herself being lifted from the stone, dragged away as she simply wept. Tears spilled from her eyes as she felt her body moving on it's own, trying its hardest to match speed with its savior. In this moment, she relied solely upon the person providing her self-preservation, as her shattered heart held none inside of it. 

Y/e/c orbs remained closed even as the sun beat upon her placid skin, even as she could hear the cacophony of concerned voices attempting to snap her back to reality. Be it selfish, the woman wondered what could have come of her saying those three words aloud to the tricolored haired Pharaoh. Never again would the woman see those same amethyst orbs, nor the voice that allowed her heart to race. 

Tear drenched y/e/c orbs finally opened to lock upon soft glances, concerned faces surrounding her. Condolences slipped from her friends lips, each word wounding her already shattered heart. All Y/N can do is swallow her pride, her heart itself, and force a smile against her lips. 

_ I'll watch out for them, Atem, as you would want,  _ she thought as she pulled the closest friends to her in a tight hug. She murmured lies of how she would be fine through this whole endeavor, forcing the hot tears to quell. Basking in the friendships that remained, Y/N would save the what ifs for her own mind. 


	29. Guard Dog III (Seto Kaiba x Joey'sSister!Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to start this off by apologizing- both for how long it's taken for me to update, and the fact that there is a part 4 coming in the next day or so. I had WAY too much fun with the reactions of the friends, and the "first date" would not be getting a lot of justice if I just tagged it on the end of this. First Date between Seto and Joey's Sister is coming! I do hope you guys enjoy the reactions, as I tried to make them as canon as possible.

Arriving in Domino was simply the first part of the new couple's journey. Worry swirled in her stomach as the y/e/c orbed young woman thought about her brother and their friends. Her y/e/c eyes flickered over to her brunette boyfriend as she felt a gentle smile tugging against her lips. 

The two walked side by side, fingers still intertwined as they had been on the helicopter ride over. Walking together, being together, had been relatively silent despite Seto asking a couple of questions here and there about Y/N's schooling. Y/N knew Seto wasn't a man of many words, though she found particular interest that he was taking interest in her passion. 

Breaking the silence, Kaiba's chilled crystal orbs glanced to Y/N, a scoff of amusement against his pouted lips. "I'm sure your do-brother won't be pleased about our arrangement," he mused, a hint of wonder flickering in his blue eyes. "Don't you care what the dweeb patrol thinks?" 

Y/N's lips curled upwards despite her discomfort, a touch of blush illuminating her cheeks. "Eh," she started, "they won't be too happy, but, ya know, I'm sure my little bro will understand." 

Seto Kaiba could not help the laughter that tumbled from his parted lips, sheerly out of disbelief. "I'm not so sure about that," he finally said as his laughter died down, though his hand squeezed her own in reassurance. "They're used to you threatening to bite me." 

It was true that Seto Kaiba had left an impression on the dweebs, as he would call them, to the point that somewhere deep down, he was even worried. His blue eyes studied Y/N Wheeler's features, waiting to see a flicker of doubt against her beautiful expression. He couldn't change overnight, nor in the few hours that the two traveled via helicopter. Regardless of that, though, he knew how deeply he cared for the woman. Each word he spoke was simply the fear that the dweeb squad would change her mind, that maybe he would lose the woman he barely just retrieved. 

Y/N had grown to notice through Seto's words, reading his actions as her lips kept their upward shape. She leaned into his taller frame for a simple second, showing that small bit of affection. The two had already planned after seeing her brother and friends that they would head to their date, and he had shown a tell of discomfort towards it. 

"Just, try not to be at one another's throat," she said with a chuckle. "I'll hold him back if ya hold yer tongue." 

Seto rolled his eyes, though a gentle smile tugged against his features. He leaned closer to her, placing a chaste kiss atop her head as the two stood in front of the door to the Game Shop. Though his features did not show, a touch of anxiety fluttered around his stomach. 

Y/N took a breath to steady herself, relishing in the gentle affection. "I-a," she started, her voice barely above a whisper, "appreciate this, ya know." She did not want to admit the worry that swirled around her stomach, knowing that the situation was going to be less than ideal as they met with the group, but she could feel a little better having his support. 

After a simple chuckle in response, the two opened the door to the Game Shop. Y/N's eyes trailed the group, landing upon the blue orbs of her brother as she could feel her complicated feelings mixing around in her heart. Disconnecting her hand from Seto for a moment, she practically leapt on her brother to greet him. 

Joey had been the slightest bit taller than his older sister, catching her messily in his arms as he spun her around, a laugh escaping his lips as he felt her arms around him. "Y/N/N!" He exclaimed happily, no one yet to notice Seto Kaiba's presence in the game shop. "You're back early!" 

Icy blue eyes were soft as he watched the y/h/c locked woman chuckling, greeting her brother with a smile atop her features. Seto allowed the swelling feeling in his chest to distract him for a moment, his lips fondly climbing into a genuine smile. Though he couldn't believe himself, still, in a sense, he knew that burning sensation was something positive. 

As Y/N was set back down, her lips had yet to change from the grin that spread across her face. "Ya can thank Seto for that," she said with a slight giggle, fondness in her tone. "He came out ta pick me up." 

"Rich boy?" Joey questioned, his brows furrowing as he finally noticed the tall brunette in question standing closer to the doorway. Though he had missed the soft gaze that Seto had towards his sister, he was more perplexed than aggravated at first. "Why'd ya, how'd ya even figure out where Y/N/N was goin' ta school?"

Yugi had a sense of understanding in his amethyst orbs as he glanced between the group, to Seto Kaiba. He didn't need to hear the words escape Kaiba's mouth to know what hoops he jumped for, nor what dedication the male had to find where Y/N Wheeler was attending school. Though for himself, he was green to the idea of relationships, the two had been pretty blatant in their own ways. A gentle smile tugged against the tricolor haired male's lips as he glanced to the two knowingly. 

"You're welcome," Kaiba muttered out, rolling his eyes at the blonde. He had to bite the acidic words that wished to slip from his tongue. Though his tone was dismissive, the moment that he felt Y/N return to his side, he could feel his heart speed up in his chest. 

"Wait," Tristan chimed in, glancing between Y/N and Kaiba. "Since when do you call him by his first name?" 

"Are you two," Tea began, an equal level of shock against her features as she frantically glanced between the two. 

Joey may have been a bit naive, but once his friends were chiming in, he managed to put two and two together relatively quickly. His strides were a ridiculous attempt to look dominant as his finger accused the elder Kaiba sharply. "What're yer intentions with my sis, Rich Boy?" He spat, brows furrowed as his blue eyes glared up at the icy eyed male. 

Y/N found herself rolling her eyes as she split the two up before Seto Kaiba could counter anything towards the blonde, in a sense protecting both of them. "Jo," she said, as kindly as she possibly could muster. "I appreciate yer intentions, but ya know I can take care 'a myself." 

"If he hurts ya-," he started, waving his fist as his features dripped of his own silly type of seriousness. 

Y/N reached up to ruffle her little brother's hair, a grin against her features. "Thanks, Jo," she said chuckling. "We just wanted to pop in and let ya know that I'm back in town, though."


End file.
